IMMORTALITY
by anko5986
Summary: me bloquee, no se me ocurrio nada, solo que la familia Vongola se podria acabar,pasen y lean, saludos
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos este es mi primer Fic, y bueno depende de ustedes si les gusta lo continuo jajaja, (que tal, con amenaza y todo) y bueno si les gusta bien y si no pues ni modo me dedico a otra cosa, ahora si ya no los aburro con mas bobadas, este es un gokuharu (aunque de momento no lo paresca) y va a tener un poco de todo , sin mas estare esperando sus reviews con muchas ansias (creo que esta noche no podre dormir) ahhhh ahora si ya no mas.

**_Disclaimer: _**como a muchos de ustedes tambien me gustaria que Katekyo Hitman Reborn me perteneciera, pero no es asi (sniff sniff) le pertenece a Akira Amano

sin mas aqui les dejo este cuento

* * *

**INMORTALITY**

_ Capitulo - 1_

-"¡Ahoushi!"

- "estupidera no podrá alcanzar a lambo-san Gwahahaha."

-"que sucede Gokudera kun?"

-"Decimo! Tsk, es solo que esta vaca estúpida está destruyendo todo, pero tranquilo que hare que este idiota lo deje todo como estaba"

-"Tsuna! estupidera es un mentiroso, solo estaba supervisando que todo estuviera bien"

-"si claro, eso incluye meter tus asquerosas manos en la comida"

-"tranquilo Gokudera-kun, solo lo tienes que soportar por cinco minutos."

-"Hahi..?, que sucedió aquí?"

-"Haru! ¡Kyoko!"

-"Lambo-chan, que haces aquí? Otra vez, la Bazuca de los 10 años?"

-"Que desorden, y Haru se había esforzado tanto"

-"Tranquila Haru, que entre todos lo vamos a arreglar"

-"Pero mañana es el gran día de Tsuna-san, se supone que somos nosotros los que tenemos que hacer todo el trabajo"

-"Si, pero el jefe es el responsable de los actos de sus subordinados, Tsuna empieza a limpiar"

-"Reborn!"

Finalmente el día en que Tsuna asumiría la posición oficial como el Decimo Vongola había llegado. Todo estaba listo, los preparativos para la ceremonia de sucesión, las familias invitadas, todos reunidos en el cuartel general de los Vongola en Italia, los Arcobalenos e incluso los Varia estarían presentes.

Los últimos años habían transcurrido con relativa tranquilidad, Tsuna y los demás guardianes se habían mudado a Italia desde hace ya 1 año, cuando Tsuna acepto la posición de Decimo, Haru y Kyoko también habían decidido mudarse con ellos junto con Fuuta y Bianchi, aunque esta no era de mucho agrado para Gokudera, pero ellos estaban ahí como un apoyo.

* * *

La ceremonia había terminado y una música clásica muy suave anunciaba el inicio de la fiesta, mientras los invitados iban pasando para felicitar a Tsuna.

-"Felicitaciones Sawada-san." ,"Es interesante ver que el Decimo Vongola es tan joven", dijo uno de los invitados después de felicitar a Tsuna.

-"Es más interesante ver que nuevas ideas traerá para que la Familia siga prosperando, no?"

-"Aunque podria ser todo lo contrario, tengo entendido que estaba muy reacio a aceptar el puesto"

-"jajaja, solo esperemos que se comporte a la altura de una Familia tan influyente como los Vongola"

-"No lo dudo, ya que su tutor fue el mismísimo Reborn"

-"El Noveno si sabe cómo hacer sus cosas, aunque compadezco al pobre muchacho"

El salón estaba lleno, y por increíble que pareciera Hibari se encontraba entre la multitud (días antes Dino lo había convencido de que si asistía, podría tener un combate con él) ya que el protocolo exigía que los guardianes estuvieran presentes, y como guardián de la niebla estaba Chrome. Irie Shoichi también estaba entre los invitados, pero no pudo asistir ya que se encontraba en un seminario sobre ingeniería robótica junto con Spanner.

-"ESTO ESTA EXTEMADAMENTE ABURRIDO, DEBERIAMOS HACER ALGO PARA DIVERTIRNOS AL EXTREMO!"

Todos se voltearon para ver quien estaba gritando.

-"Oni-san!". Balbuceo Tsuna con vergüenza

-"Cierra tu maldita boca cabeza de césped, no hables tan duro que estas avergonzando al Decimo!".

-"Gokudera-kun tu también estas gritando"

-"Voiiiiiii! Que es esta gritería gusanos, acaso quieren pelea!"

-"Ya ya squalo, tratemos de no ocasionarle problemas a Tsuna, si?"Dijo Yamamoto con una gran sonrisa y un tono conciliador

-"Shishishishi, parece ser que este idiota está completamente ebrio, esto puede ser muy divertido"

-"Bel-sempai, aqui el unico idiota eres tu"

-"Por favor chicos compórtense. Reborn ayúdame a calmarlos" le rogo Tsuna a Reborn.

-"Desde ahora ese es tu trabajo Tsuna, vas a parecer débil frente a las otra familias si no puedes controlar a tus subordinados, como el nuevo jefe tienes que demostrar tu autoridad"

-"Manada de herbívoros, los voy a moler hasta la muerte si no se callan"

-"Oye idiota, a quien estas amenazando, ten cuidado como le hablas al Decimo imbécil!"

-"No! Ya hicieron enojar a Hibari-san, Gokudera-kun por favor no lo provoques mas, Dino-san por favor cálmalo"

-"Vamos Kyoya, cálmate, y te prometo que convenceré a Reborn para que también luches con el"

-"Mas te vale que lo cumplas sino te moleré hasta la muerte" sentencio Hibari, guardando sus tonfas.

-"vaya, parece ser que no tengo escapatoria" murmuro Dino con resignación.

-"Los chicos se están divirtiendo, que gusto, verdad Tsu-kun?", dijo Kyoko divertida sin entender en la situación que estaba Tsuna.

-"K..kyoko-chan", -ahh, que linda se ve, me alegra el corazón ver su hermosa sonrisa-. Pensó Tsuna, ignorando el alboroto que estaba pasando.

Kyoko había comenzado a decirle así, cuando se mudaron a Italia, ya que desde entonces su relación se había estrechado más.

-"Hahi, que escandalosos, están arruinando la fiesta de Tsuna-san, y todo por culpa de Gokudera-san"

-"No te metas, mujer estúpida, que nadie te pidió tu opinión, además el que comenzó fue el cabeza de césped"

-"Hayato, no te han enseñado que no debes tratar mal a las mujeres?"

-"Arg!, Bianchi no me jodas, ponte tus malditas gafas", dijo gokudera con la cara en el baldosín

-"ESTO ESTA EXTREMADAMENTE DIVERTIDO, AHORA SI ES UNA FIESTA EXTREMA!"

Y así transcurrió el resto de noche, entre gritos e insultos, Tsuna embelesado con Kyoko, squalo buscando pelea y Belphegor incitándolo, Yamamoto haciendo de mediador entre todos, Dino rogándole de rodillas a Reborn para que aceptara luchar contra Hibari, así tal vez se libraría de tener que pelear con él, Hibari desquitándose con los empleados, (insignificantes herbívoros que solo lo hacían enojar aun mas), Ryohei corriendo por todos lados gritando EXTREMO!, Bianchi, Fuuta, Chrome y Haru disculpándose con los invitados por todo lo que sucedía, Gokudera (perdido en accion) y Xanxus fastidiado con todos y con todo.

* * *

Esa misma noche, en la universidad de Tokyo.

-"Disculpe, profesor Miura?, ya termine mi trabajo aquí se lo dejo para que lo revise, y acepte mi consejo, debería dejar de trabajar hasta tarde eso no es bueno para la salud"

-"Muchas gracias Himiko, te prometo que lo hare pero después de terminar con esta investigación"

-"ya lleva más de un año con esta "investigación" , dígame de que se trata, así puedo ayudarle a terminarla más rápido"

-"Jajaja, gracias, pero no es necesario, esta misma noche la termino y discúlpame por no contarte de que se trata, pero es algo personal"

-"Esta bien, entonces que pase una buena noche"

-"Buenas noches Himiko, nos vemos la próxima semana"

Ya pasada la media noche.

-"Por fin termine, ahora tengo que enviárselo inmediatamente"

-"Profesor-chan, que gusto volver a verlo"

-"Usted!, q..que hace aquí?"

-"Vaya vaya, es esa la forma de saludar a un viejo amigo"

-"Nosotros no somos amigos, le pido por favor que se retire, yo ya no tengo nada que ver con ustedes y eso lo deje muy claro hace 2 años cuando renuncie, así que déjenme en paz"

-"Me temo que eso no va a ser posible profesor y usted lo sabe muy bien no?, ya que decidió seguir con la investigacion a nuestras espaldas, pero me alegro de llegar justo en el momento que lo termino, jajaja que afortunado soy, no lo cree profesor-chan?"

-"Que quiere decir? acaso me estaban espiando?".

-"Que cosas dice, eso suena muy feo, más bien diría yo, cuidando nuestros intereses, y esto sin duda es de nuestro gran interés"

-"Pues la verdad no se de que está hablando, esto no tiene nada que ver con eso, estoy trabajando en otros proyectos, así que perdió su tiempo"

-"Acaso está tratando de engañarme? No mienta porque le aseguro que no querrá verme enojado"

-"Esta amenazándome? Si algo me llega a suceder ustedes aparecerán como los principales sospechosos, ya tome medidas de seguridad"

-"Jajajaja tómelo como quiera, pero con lo que me dijo, me acaba de confirmar que si lo continuo, así que le pido muy amablemente que me lo entregue a las buenas o a las malas"

-"Ya le dije, que esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes!"

-"Entonces a las malas será".

_continuara..._

* * *

ahhhh me quedo como que muy largo no?

aunque era una introduccion se me fue la mano jojo

ahora si ya me voy saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, me dio mucho gusto que se interesaran por mi historia y quiero agradecer a **Angelzk** sempai y **Tsuki-chan93** sempai por sus comentarios y sugerencias , y me esforcé por redactar mejor, espero que me haya quedado bien, también quiero agradecer a **pouleth-san , **por leerme y dejarme un review lo cual alegra mucho mi corazón jaja, y quiero decirles que esos reviews me inspiraron para seguir con la historia, asi que ya saben envíenme muchos reviews para que mi cerebro siga funcionando y pueda seguir escribiendo (me di cuenta que el chantaje funciona muajajaja) Ahem.. como iba diciendo muchas gracias tambien por agremarme a favoritos y espero que les guste este capitulo. No siendo mas me despido

_CAPITULO 2_

-"No entiendo porque tengo tanto trabajo si apenas ayer fue la sucesión?"

-"Deja de quejarte, acaso creías que las actividades de la familia se iban a detener solo por tu posicionamiento?, por el contrario se fueron acumulando, así que será mejor que comiences desde ya"

-"Pero si solo he dormido 3 horas Reborn, déjame descansar un poco más".

-"No es mi problema que se hayan quedado despiertos hasta las 4 de la mañana, si el enemigo atacara no les importaría si han dormido bien o no".

-"Pero Reborn!"

-"Buenos días Decimo"

-"Gokudera-kun!, que haces aquí?".

-"Escuche cuando Reborn-san lo despertó y pensé que podría ser algo importante y veo que no me equivoque".

-"Vienes a ayudarme!"

-"Claro que si Decimo, como su mano derecha es mi obligación ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda"

-" Buenos días mi querido Reborn"

-"Pero que demo….Arg Bianchi!"

-"Ciaossu, sabía que Gokudera vendría, así que me asegure de que no interfiriera con tu trabajo".

-"Si, pero no tenias que hacerlo de esa manera"

-"Cállate dame Tsuna y comienza a trabajar"

La vida de Tsuna como el Decimo Vongola acaba de comenzar. Los siguientes días se habían desarrollado entre papeleos, reuniones y viajes, en tan solo dos meses ya había comenzado a ganarse la confianza de las familias aliadas así como también el interés de otras familias, que habían visto a los Vongola como posibles aliados. La fama de sus guardianes también estaba comenzando a crecer ya que los informes sobre sus misiones se habían hecho muy conocidos debido a su fuerza y habilidad y gracias a eso Gokudera se había convertido oficialmente en la mano derecha de Tsuna. Haru y Kyoko habían comenzado a estudiar en Italia (por petición de Tsuna ya que quería que ellas siguieran con su vida y por supuesto con la extrema aprobación de Ryohei).En general la vida de todos estaba prosperando, sin embargo…

-"Haru, por fin te encuentro, date prisa que se nos hace tarde para ir a clase". Dijo Kyoko afanada

-"Hahi!... lo siento no me di cuenta de que hora era" dijo con un tono distante

-"Te encuentras bien? Te noto algo extraña".

-"No es nada, es solo que hace dos meses que no logro comunicarme con mi papa, lo último que supe fue que salió de viaje, pero no me contesta el celular y al parecer aun no ha regresado porque tampoco me contesta en la casa".

-"No te preocupes, tal vez perdió su celular, recuerdas que yo también perdí el mío cuando vinimos a Italia, ya verás que apenas regrese te llamara". Dijo Kyoko alegremente para animar a Haru

-"Si tienes razón, papa a veces es un poco despistado y más cuando se encuentra en alguno de sus viajes, creo que me estoy preocupando por nada" suspiro con una gran sonrisa, pero aun con la incertidumbre de no saber de su padre

-"Me alegro… ah! Mira la hora que es vámonos!"

Kyoko tomo de la mano a Haru y salieron corriendo de la mansión para que el chofer las llevara a la universidad, en ese mismo momento una elegante limosina estaba llegando con un visitante inesperado. Mientras tanto Tsuna se encontraba reunido en su oficina con Gokudera, yamamoto, Ryohei y Chrome preparando las negociaciones con la Familia Lamoretti, (una de las Familias que tenían interés de aliarse con los Vongola) Reborn no se encontraba ya que de vez en cuando dejaba que Tsuna tomara las decisiones el solo para que fuera teniendo experiencia. En ese momento…

-"Disculpe… Sawada-san, Puedo pasar?" llamo a la puerta el mayordomo de la mansión

-"Si, adelante Rinaldo que se te ofrece"

-"Señor, tiene una visita"

-"…una visita? No tengo ninguna reunión programa para hoy, de quien se trata? Dijo Tsuna revisando su agenda

-"Es el señor Longchamp, de la Familia Tomaso"

-"Longchamp…? Tomaso…? - Inmediatamente los recuerdos de la escuela Namimori llegaron a su mente-...Ah! Naito Longchamp! Hazlo pasar"

-"Si señor, como usted ordene, con su permiso"

-"Que!, Que diablos hace ese bastardo aquí?" dijo Gokudera con fastidio

-"Vaya jajá, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veíamos". Dijo Yamamoto con un tono de remembranza

Rápidamente todos salieron a la sala de las visitas, para ver si se trataba de su viejo compañero de clases Naito Lonchamp. Al llegar a las escaleras…

-"Yahoo!, Sawada-chan!, paz paz!" Entro con los brazos en alto y agitándolos

-"Longchamp, si eres tú!, que haces aquí?"

-"Jajá, como que que hago aquí, Vine para presentar mis respetos al Decimo Vongola, aunque un poco tarde jajá" Afirmo mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda

-"Vaya no has cambiado, tan enérgico como siempre" Dijo tratando de disimular el dolor

-"Tsk, más bien tan ridículo como siempre" aclaro mientras encendía un cigarrillo

-"Pero miren nada mas, la temida mano derecha del Decimo, Goku-chan!" y salió corriendo para abrazarlo

-"A quién demonios estas llamando Goku-chan, imbécil!" Lo detuvo con una patada en la cara

-"Por favor tranquilízate Gokudera-kun, vamos pasemos a la sala" Dijo señalándole el camino

-"Wow!, Sawada-chan tu casa es enorme, pero no tan grande como la mía! Jajá" señalo, mientras miraba a todos lados

-"Dime, que haces aquí en Italia?"

-"Que!, no lo sabes! Jajá soy el Octavo de la Familia Tomaso, que te parece, súper no!"

-"Vaya, felicitaciones Naito"

-"Muchas gracias! Yama-chan!"

-"Felicitaciones Longchamp, no puedo creer que los dos hayamos subido a la cabeza de nuestras Familias al mismo tiempo"

-"Nah!, te equivocas jajá , yo subí a la cabeza de la Familia Tomaso hace cuatro años, no te parece súper genial!" respondió, viéndose notablemente orgulloso de si mismo

-"Vaya, eso fue después de terminar la escuela, impresionante" murmuro sorprendido

-"No se deje intimidar por este idiota Decimo, no importa quien subió primero sino quien es el más poderoso"

-"Jajá, extrañaba el humor de los Vongola, Goku-chan eres súper gracioso"

-"Maldito lo estás haciendo a propósito, sigue diciéndome así y te hare volar en pedazos!" amenazo, sacando unas dinamitas de su chaqueta

-"Jajaja, no creo que Sawada-chan te permita hacerle eso a un futuro aliado, o no? Sawada-chan?" Dijo pasándole el brazo sobre el cuello

-"Que!, Quieres que nuestras Familias sean aliadas"

-"Pero por supuesto, no crees que sería divertido?" respondió emocionado

-"Bueno… eso creo".

-"No me diga que lo está considerando Decimo?" -pregunto enojado-," la Familia Tomaso y la Familia Vongola son enemigos desde la segunda generación, es imposible que acepte esta alianza!" finalizo con un tono tajante.

-"Si pero… no te parece que ya es hora de acabar con esa enemistad?" le respondió haciéndole señas con las manos para que se calmara

-"Jajá, por mi no hay problema Naito es muy divertido" Intervino Yamamoto

-"Tsk, que puede saber un idiota del baseball sobre la historia de la mafia, además los Tomaso son una Familia inferior que no aportaría nada nuevo a los Vongola"

-"Gokudera-kun!,"

-"Es la verdad, para nosotros no sería de ningún beneficio, es mas aquí los únicos beneficiados serian ellos" continuo Gokudera con un tono de desaprobación

-"Pues sí, tú tienes toda la razón jajá, sería una gran ayuda, para nuestra Familia y así ganar un poco de reconocimiento, que dices Sawada-chan, estarías dispuesto a ayudar a nuestra pequeña Familia? La verdad te…"

-"Longchamp-kun!" Interrumpió una voz en la puerta de la sala.

-"Oh! Mangusta ya estás aquí?, llegaste muy rápido jajá, chicos recuerdan a mi subordinado?..."

-"Lo siento Longchamp-kun pero no hay tiempo para formalidades, si no se da prisa perderá su vuelo" dijo de una manera cortante, que sonó casi como a una orden

-"Wow!, discúlpenlo por favor, pero es que con los años se ha vuelto un poco cascarrabias jajá" lo dijo llevándose la mano a la nuca y haciendo venias

-"No te preocupes, te prometo que hare todo lo posible por ayudarte" luego le ofreció la mano.

-"Ahh!, muchas gracias Sawada-chan, sabía que podía contar contigo" finalizo estrechando la mano en respuesta.

-"Que pasen una buena tarde" se despidió Mangusta, y al mismo tiempo jalando a Longchamp.

-"Jajaja nos vemos amigos, no me voy, me llevan!"

-"Si… nos vemos", se despidió Tsuna con una sonrisa incomoda ante la situación.

-"No estoy de acuerdo, creo que podría cometer un error Decimo" le susurro Gokudera mientras veían partir a Longchamp

-"Estoy EXTREMADAMENTE confundido, que acaba de pasar y quien es Longchamp"

Después de esa inesperada visita, volvieron a sus asuntos y Tsuna le consultaría a Reborn sobre la propuesta de Longchamp.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde aquella visita, hasta el momento no habían decidido nada, además porque Tsuna se encontraba trabajando en una forma de sacar a Mukuro de prisión, ya que el próximo mes se cumplirían ocho años desde que fue  
capturado y porque Mukuro (aunque no lo quisiera) sería de gran ayuda para seguir fortaleciendo a la Familia, también porque siempre estaría dispuesto a ayudar a Chrome, y Chrome siempre seria fiel a los Vongola.

Al día siguiente, Tsuna estaba terminando los papeles que aseguraban a la Familia Lamoretti como socios comerciales y distribuidores de equipos médicos y tecnológicos, para ampliar las instalaciones de la Base Vongola, a petición de Irie, quien se había unido a la Familia como ingeniero junto con Gianini y spanner. En ese momento llaman a la puerta.

-"Si adelante"

-"Hola Tsuna-san, no te interrumpo?" pregunto Haru asomando la cabeza por la puerta

-"No Haru, pasa que ya termine, que necesitas"

-"Es que quiero pedirte un favor" hablo tímidamente

-"Claro que sí, que es" Pregunto mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba Haru

-"Necesito que me prestes uno de tus aviones para que me lleve a Japón" Dijo con un tono de angustia que preocupo a Tsuna

-"Sucedió algo, le sucedió algo a tu padre?"

-"No sé y eso es lo que me tiene preocupada, no he podido contactarme con él y nadie me da ninguna razón" su voz estaba temblorosa y a punto de llorar

-"Siéntate un momento, te pediré un té para que te calmes" inmediatamente llamo al mayordomo para que trajera la bebida

-"Discúlpame Tsuna-san pero quisiera salir esta misma noche si no hay ningún inconveniente"

-"Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema pero, te vas a ir sola?" Pregunto preocupado

-"Si, no puedo pedirle a Kyoko que me acompañe, tiene mucho trabajo en la universidad y Bianchi y Fuuta no están y la verdad ya no puedo esperar más"

-"Y los muchachos están fuera y no regresan hasta mañana" se quedo pensando

-"No te preocupes Tsuna-san no me sucederá nada, estaré bien"

-"Si lo sé, pero es que no me agrada la idea de que vayas sola…" - se quedó pensando un momento- "…está bien le diré al piloto que prepare el jet para que puedas viajar esta misma noche" contesto dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio para llamar al piloto

-"Muchas gracias Tsuna-san" –Dijo mientras se abrazaba fuertemente de el- "te prometo que apenas sepa de mi padre regresare"

-"No es necesario que regreses de inmediato, sería bueno que pasaras unos días con él, y puedes hacer uso del jet como tú quieras"

-"Entonces me iré a preparar mis maletas" salió casi volando de la oficina de Tsuna

-"Disculpe señor, aquí le traigo su te"

-"Gracias Rinaldo, pero creo que ya no es necesario"

-"Hmmp…"

Había llegado la noche y todo estaba listo para el viaje de Haru, Kyoko había llegado temprano para poder despedirla.

-"Haru-chan discúlpame por no poderte acompañar" Dijo con tristeza

-"Hahi!... no te disculpes, soy yo la que no podía pedirte que dejaras tus estudios, además es solo por unos días así que no te preocupes" luego la abrazo

-"Estoy segura de que tu papa está bien, así que diviértete en tus vacaciones y no olvides traerme algo"

-"claro que si, te traeré uno de esos deliciosos pasteles que solíamos comer" contesto emocionada y con lagrimas en sus ojos

En ese momento llego Gokudera al hangar preguntando por Tsuna

-"Hahi…Gokudera-san que haces aquí, creíamos que llegarías hasta mañana?"

-"Para que preguntas, eso no es de tu maldito interés, solo dime donde está el Decimo" hablo con un tono despectivo

-"Con esa forma tan grosera de preguntar crees que te voy a responder?" le dijo furiosa

-"Entonces no preguntes idioteces, mujer estúpida"

-"Gokudera kun!, que bien que ya estás aquí!" Dijo Tsuna mientras corría hacia ellos

-"Acabo de llegar Decimo, dígame cual es la misión que me tiene?"

-"Ah sí… sobre eso…bueno…como te dijera… es que…" -Dudo por un momento, pensando en cómo decírselo a Gokudera- "…me gustaría que acompañaras a Haru en su viaje a Japón"

Silencio total…y después…

-"Ha..hi…?" Fue lo único que pudo decir

-"Discúlpeme Decimo pero… que fue lo que dijo?" pregunto Gokudera frunciendo el ceño sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar

-"Eso… es que Haru necesita viajar a Japón para buscar a su padre y pues… como ni Kyoko ni yo podemos acompañarla y… tu acabas de llegar y… no tienes nada que hacer yo pensé que…" No pudo terminar de hablar cuando…

-"SER LA NIÑERA DE ESTA MUJER ESTUPIDA" –Decía mientras señalaba a Haru- " NI EN LA MAS ASQUEROSA DE MIS PESADILLAS PENSARIA EN VIAJAR CON ESTA"

-"LA QUE SE TIENE QUE NEGAR SOY YO, VIAJAR CON UN DELINCUENTE, PATAN Y GROSERO COMO EL" –Decía mientras señalaba a Gokudera- "LO SIENTO MUCHO TSUNA-SAN, PERO LA VERDAD PREFIERO VIAJAR SOLA"

-"Oigan muchachos…cálmense por favor…" Tsuna trataba de hablar, pero ninguno de los dos lo escuchaba

-"COMO TE ATREVES DESEREBRADA…"Decía el

-"COMO TE ATREVES TU A INSULTARME DE ESTA MANERA IMBECIL…" Decía ella

-"AQUÍ LA UNICA IMBECIL ERES TU NIÑA ESTUPIDA"

-"IMBECIL, IDIOTA, ESTUPIDO…"

-"DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO UNA MALDITA RETRAZADA…"

Una hora después en el avión.

-"Como me pude dejar convencer por el Decimo…Arg, pero como su mano derecha no puedo desobedecer sus ordenes" Pensaba el

-"Como me pude dejar convencer por Tsuna-san…Arg, pero como su futura esposa no puedo desobedecer sus ordenes" Pensaba ella

_continuara_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola. Nuevo capítulo, Wow mi cerebro está que arde con esta historia tres capítulos en una semana jajá, mentiras es que esta semana estoy de vaga así que me queda más tiempo para escribir, bueno para empezar gracias a **Angelzk****, ****Tsuki-chan93****, ****pouleth-san** y **Pri** por sus lindos comentarios y claro para los demás que también me leen, en respuesta a **Angelzk **sempai, pues esa es la idea, que todavía no descubran quien es el enemigo muajajaja, paciencia que poco a poco se irá revelando la identidad. Me alegra mucho que se hayan reído con el capitulo anterior (yo también me reí mucho escribiéndolo) y en cuanto a la relación gokuharu aun va un poco lenta, pero después se pondrá mucho mejor, espero que este capítulo también sea de su agrado y nos leemos luego

_Capitulo 3_

-"Hahi!...que estás haciendo?"

-"Como, que estoy haciendo, además de estúpida, ciega?"

-"No sabes que está prohibido fumar dentro del avión?"

-"Yo fumo donde se me dé la gana, si no te gusta, te puedes bajar"

-"Coff…coff…Apágalo ya!"

-"Oblígame"

Y tomando el jugo que estaba sobre la mesa…

-"Pero que demo… que mierda hiciste…estás loca…!"

-"Te dije que lo apagaras o no!"

-"Acaso tienes la mas mínima idea de cuánto me costó este traje?"

-"Acaso tienes la mas mínima idea de cuánto valoro mi salud?"

Inmediatamente, paso a quitarse la chaqueta, la corbata y la camisa para cambiarse

-"Para que me tiras tu ropa!"

-"La quiero limpia para esta misma semana y ni se te ocurra utilizar la lavadora, llévala a la tintorería!".

En ese momento

-"_Por favor abróchense el cinturón, estaremos aterrizando en 10 minutos"_

Ya en el aeropuerto

-"Ahh…que felicidad estar de nuevo en casa, que brisa tan agradable" –dijo mientras levantaba los brazos- "Hahi?...olvide que llevaba la ropa de Gokudera-san en la mano…"

-"QUE RAYOS HICISTE!" Inmóvil (y casi en shock) observo como el viento le robaba su costosa ropa

-"Date prisa Gokudera-san!, el auto ya esta esperándonos!" Lo llamo con una sonrisa de inmensa satisfacción

-"Maldita, esta me la pagaras" susurro con ira.

Y así comenzó el viaje de Gokudera y Haru, a partir de ahora se dedicarían a buscar a su padre, sin saber lo que encontrarían.

* * *

-"Que te sucede, Tsuna?"

-"Nada jajá, es que por un momento sentí un escalofrió recorriendo mi espalda"

-"Entonces, estás seguro de esto?"

-"Claro que si Reborn, como le dije a Gokudera-kun, ya es tiempo de terminar con esta enemistad, además esta rivalidad la iniciaron nuestros predecesores y depende de nosotros arreglar las cosas"

-"Pero no creas que solucionar este problema será fácil, hay demasiada gente involucrada y cada uno tiene sus propios intereses"

-"Lo sé, por eso mismo es que debemos limar asperezas y demostrar que estamos dispuestos a ceder, si queremos seguir en la cima tenemos que ganar aliados y no enemigos" Dijo mientras giraba su silla hacia la ventana

-"Exacto, y por eso deberías saber escoger a quienes quieres tener como aliados"

-"Que quieres decir?, que debería rechazar la alianza con la Familia Tomaso?" pregunto girando su silla nuevamente

-"Quiero decir que lo pienses bien, deberías dejar de pensar en Longchamp como si todavía fuera tu compañero de clases, esto ya no es la escuela Namimori, es la mafia y las cosas son muy diferentes"

-"Oi… Tsuna" interrumpió Yamamoto

-"Yamamoto que bueno que regresaste, como te fue?" le pregunto olvidándose de lo que estaba hablando con Reborn

-"No te preocupes Tsuna todo fue un mal entendido, solo se trataba de unos tipos que estaban insatisfechos con la paga y por eso estaban tratando de bloquear el puerto" dijo mientras tomaba asiento

-"Que bien me alegro" –respondió con un profundo suspiro y recostándose en su silla- "En estos momentos no nos conviene tener ningún problema y más cuando la Festa del Mare se acerca"

-"Así es, y aunque todavía faltan tres meses, le dije Ryohei que se quedara en La Spezia con Lambo e I-pin, para ver que todo marchara bien y también para supervisar la seguridad de nuestros Hoteles"

-"Te has vuelto muy responsable" Dijo Reborn después de sentarse en el hombro de Yamamoto

-"Jajá gracias" respondió con su mano en la nuca

-"Y Hibari-san? Sabes cuándo va a llegar? Pregunto Tsuna

-"No, pero no te preocupes llegara a tiempo"

-"Eso espero, ya que este año los cabezas de las Familias más importantes van a estar presentes y con Hibari a cargo de la seguridad, me sentiría más tranquilo"

-"Es verdad, esta es tu primera vez como anfitrión" –le recordó Reborn- "Y no te conviene quedar mal, ya que esto podría ser muy perjudicial para la Familia"

-"No me lo recuerdes, de solo pensarlo me duele el estomago" dijo colocando la cabeza sobre su escritorio

-"A propósito como va lo de Mukuro" pregunto Reborn sentándose nuevamente en el escritorio de Tsuna

-"Esto va a estar más difícil de lo que pensé" –dijo incorporándose nuevamente en su silla y colocando las manos sobre el escritorio- "Al parecer no les es suficiente que sea el Decimo Vongola, estoy pensando ir para hablar personalmente con ellos"

-"Y cuando piensas hacerlo" pregunto Reborn

-"Creo que estaría bien si viajara después de la Festa del Mare, cuando ya todo este más tranquilo, además no quisiera irme sin saber cómo les fue a Haru y Gokudera-kun en su viaje"

-"Que!, los dos están viajando juntos!" pregunto Yamamoto sorprendido

-"No me malinterpretes"-dijo negando con las manos- "Es que Haru fue a encontrarse con su padre y no quise enviarla sola, y como Gokudera-kun llego primero, le pedí el favor que la acompañara"

-"Y crees que fue una buena idea enviarlos juntos y solos!" cuestiono Reborn

-"Ahora que lo pienso…, tal vez…si cometí un error al enviarlos juntos, pero… puede que con este viaje arreglen sus diferencias…o no?"

* * *

-"Acaso eres idiota, para qué diablos pediste venir a Tokio, si vas a ir a buscarlo a Namimori!"

-"Haru no es idiota, es solo que se me olvido decirle al piloto a dónde íbamos primero!"

-"Me importa una mierda a donde querías ir primero, estamos en Tokio y vamos a ir a la maldita universidad de Tokio primero!"

-"No tienes porque hablarme de esa manera, estúpido!"

-"Yo te hablo como se me de la maldita gana, y sube al maldito auto si no quieres que te deje en la maldita calle" finalizo, abriendo la puerta del auto para que Haru subiera (aun molesto por lo que sucedió con su traje)

En la universidad de Tokio

-"Disculpe señorita?" pregunto Haru a la entrada de la facultad de ingeniería

-"Si, en que la puedo ayudar?"

-"Es que estoy buscando al profesor Miura"

-"El profesor Miura?...permítame un momento por favor" respondió la recepcionista, para luego realizar una llamada

-"Que sucede, cual es la demora?" pregunto Gokudera impaciente

-"Parece ser que está llamando para pedir información" respondió sin prestarle mucha atención

-"Si…claro…entiendo…gracias." – Termino de hablar y pregunto con seriedad- "Disculpe me podría decir qué relación tiene con el profesor?"

-"Soy Miura, Haru Miura, soy su hija porque?" Pregunto asustada

-"Señorita Miura, sígame por favor" le pidió con voz seca y enseguida se levanto de su silla para que tomaran el ascensor

El corazón de Haru comenzó a latir fuertemente temiendo lo peor

-"Esta es la oficina del profesor" dijo señalando una puerta que estaba sellada con cintas de la policía

Haru palideció y sintió que perdía la fuerza en sus piernas

-"O…oye, estas bien!" le pregunto Gokudera quien la alcanzo a sostener

-"Gokudera-san…" dijo rompiendo en llanto

-"Ahh! N…no es lo que están pensando jajá" – comenzó a negar con las manos y con risa torpe- "E…esta así porque hace un mes entraron a robar la oficina y… y como el profesor no ha regresado jajá… p…por eso no han quitado la cinta...¡DISCULPENME POR FAVOR NO FUE MI INTENCION CONFUNDIRLOS!" Decía mientras hacía venias para disculparse

De repente un aura oscura y lúgubre comenzó a rodear a Haru quien a la vez decía con voz de ultratumba

-"No te preocupes…todos cometemos errores…cierto…?"

-"Ahh! Jajá, e…esto…s…si…q…quiere…y…yo" trataba de hablar pero el miedo la tenia paralizada

En ese momento Gokudera comenzó a quitar las cintas para entrar a la oficina

-"A donde…crees…que vas?" le pregunto Haru por encima del hombro

-"D…deja de hablar como una psicópata" dijo mientras se retiraba de la puerta para dejarla pasar

Ya calmada -"Me gustaría saber a dónde viajo mi padre y cuando va a regresar" le pregunto a la recepcionista

-"N..no, lo siento pero yo no manejo la agenda de los profesores, tendría que hablar con su asistente"

-"Creo que su asistente se llama Himiko, donde puedo encontrarla"

-"Himiko?...si mal no recuerdo ella renuncio hace dos meses poco después de que el profesor saliera de viaje"

-"Ya veo" –contesto con desilusión- "Creo que buscare entre sus cosas a ver si encuentro a donde fue" finalizo entrando a la oficina y sentándose en el escritorio para empezar a buscar

-"Que saben acerca del robo" Pregunto Gokudera

-"L…lo único que sabemos es que se llevaron los discos duros y algunos archivos" contesto la recepcionista con un notable sonrojo

Gokudera la miro y suspirando con fastidio siguió preguntando

-"Tienen alguna pista de quien podría ser el posible ladrón o que documentos fueron los que robaron"

-"Pues tendría que preguntarle al decano, ya que él fue quien hablo con la policía además es muy amigo del profesor, tal vez el sepa en que estaba trabajando"

-"Alguien más a parte de la policía o nosotros ha venido a preguntar por el profesor o por el robo?"

-"…ahora que lo pregunta si, una semana después del robo vino un hombre algo extraño…y venia con un bebe tan lindo Kya!"

-"Un bebe!" –Pensó con sospecha-"Podría describirme como era ese bebe"

-"Que? No le interesaría saber más como era el hombre?" pregunto confundida

-"Limítate a contestar la pregunta mujer!" respondió enojado

-"S…si c…claro jajá… pues el bebe usaba anteojos, con un trajecito y una corbatita y una batita como de doctor, era tan tierno! Kawaii!"

-"Verde! Pero qué demonios tiene que ver Verde con el padre de esta tonta" se preguntaba confundido

-"…sucede algo?" pregunto extrañada

-"No es nada" luego se fue a donde estaba Haru

-"Oye, tienes alguna idea en lo que estaba trabajando tu padre?" pregunto bruscamente

-"Hahi! Porque lo preguntas?

-" Arg!…porque diablos no me pueden contestar sin hacerme preguntas estúpidas, dime lo sabes o no!"

-"No me grites! Y no, no sé, papa casi nunca me hablaba de su trabajo" respondió indignada

Gokudera Salió inmediatamente hacia el corredor para llamar a Tsuna

-"Decimo soy yo, tengo algo importante que informarle"

-"..o…era …o …te …s…ucho …ue …s…de" sonaba entrecortado

-"pero que rayos! –decía mientras golpeaba el celular- "Decimo puede oírme?"

-"…r…o …qu … a… e…al …e…t ….ai…a" continuaba la interferencia

-"Perfecto!" – colgó enfurecido- "y se supone que esta es la única forma segura de comunicarnos"

Los celulares habían sido modificados por Shoichi, estaban equipados para no ser rastreados ni interceptados y eran para el uso exclusivo de Tsuna y los guardianes

-"Oye tu! La recepcionista!"

-"S…si, q…que deseas?" pregunto emocionada y nuevamente sonrojada

-"Donde puedo encontrar al decano?" pregunto con voz seca

-"El no se encuentra en el momento, salió a una reunión"

-"Entonces a qué hora puedo encontrarlo"

-"No sé, el no tiene un horario fijo, a menos que tenga una cita programada…pero si quieres… yo te podría conseguir una cita con él para el lunes" dijo coqueteándole

-"Hasta el lunes!...todavía faltan tres días, Arg…maldita suerte la mía" dijo cogiéndose la cabeza con desesperación

-"…disculpa, ya me tengo que ir, pero toma mi número telefónico, e...es el numero de mi celular, llámame para decirte a qué hora puedes venir el lunes, me llamo Yui, nos vemos" salió corriendo visiblemente emocionada

-"Si claro" -luego arrugo el papel y lo boto en la cesta que estaba en la oficina- "Ya terminaste de buscar? Encontraste algo?"

-"No, nada" –decía mientras pasaba hojas de un lado para otro- "todo lo que hay son papeles y diseños de antiguos proyectos, pero nada que diga de algún viaje programado para esas fechas"

-"Sera mejor que nos vayamos, podemos pasar después para hablar con el decano, tal vez el si sepa algo"

-"Esta bien" contesto Haru desilusionada, pero sin perder la esperanza de poder encontrarlo

* * *

-"Aquí tiene su bebida" dijo el mesero

-"Muchas gracias" bebió de su vaso mientras observaba el mar desde su balcón

-"Ya te encuentras mejor?"

-"Si, esa medicina que me trajiste me regreso a la vida jajá"

-"Cuanto tiempo crees que te tome volver a la normalidad?" pregunto preocupado

-"No te preocupes por eso, las cosas sucederán cuando tengan que suceder" contesto con aire de confianza

-"señor, vengo a reportarme"

-"Si dime, que informe me traes"

-"Es sobre los Vongola"

-"Vaya vaya, espero que sea algo interesante"

-"Dos de sus guardianes ya están aquí señor"

-"En serio? Llegaron más pronto de lo que esperaba" –tomo otro sorbo de su bebida- "Dime quienes son"

-"Son los guardianes del Sol y del Trueno"

-"Jajá, Sasagawa Ryohei y Lambo, interesante"

-"Quiere que me encargue de ellos?"

-"No, todavía no, primero tengo que ocuparme de los peces gordos, jajá la Festa del Mare de este año va a estar muy divertida"

_continuara_


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, en especial a **Tsuki-chan93, Angelzk, puri-chan, pri, pouleth-san** por sus reviews, que me animan a seguir escribiendo, el capítulo de hoy es completamente gokuharu y lleno de acción jeje, bueno no les digo nada mas, así que lean y espero que se animen a dejarme muchos mas reviews, (para saber que tal me quedo) nos leemos luego 

_Capitulo 4_

-"Si?"

-"Soy yo otra vez"

-"Que sucedió, quienes eran?"

-"Es la hija, vino a buscar información"

-"Por fin apareció, donde esta?"

-"Acabaron de salir, pero no se preocupe ya di orden de seguirlos… aunque hay un pequeño problema"

-"Que?"

-"Esta acompañada por uno de los guardianes Vongola, por Gokudera Hayato"

-"se suponía que deberían estar en Italia por la Festa del Mare…Justo lo que necesitábamos, tener un guardián pisándonos los talones…que pudiste averiguar?"

-"Por lo que alcance a escuchar, su padre no le hablaba sobre su trabajo, además cuando entro a la oficina solo buscaba alguna pista sobre su viaje y nada más"

-"Y Gokudera?"

-"El solo se limito a hacer preguntas sobre el robo y si teníamos algún sospechoso"

-"Le contaste sobre Verde?"

-"Si y pareció sorprendido, así que no creo que sepa nada"

-"Sabes si se pudo comunicar con Sawada?"

-"Lo llamo pero no pudo hablar con él, ya que bloquee la señal, y además colocamos un sistema de interferencia en su auto, así los tendremos incomunicados"

-"Entonces todavía tenemos una oportunidad…buen trabajo Yui, llámame cuando sepas a donde se dirigen"

-"Si señor" 

* * *

-"Esta maldita cosa sigue sin funcionar" – dijo después de intentar llamar a Tsuna otra vez- "Irie me las pagara cuando regrese a Italia"

-"Hahi! ...mi teléfono tampoco funciona"

-"Déjame ver" -dijo quitándole el celular- "pero qué demonios está pasando" se pregunto al ver que tampoco servía

-"Ya llegamos señor" les aviso el chofer

-"Entremos a mi casa para llamar desde allí" le sugirió Haru

-"Quiere que los espere señor?"

-"No, pero déjanos el auto, regresa a Tokio y avísame si logras comunicarte con el Decimo" después de eso se bajo y se dirigió hacia la casa de Haru

-"Que nostalgia …parece como si hubiera sido ayer cuando me fui a Italia" dijo mientras miraba por todos lados

-"Donde está el teléfono" pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos

-"Esta en la sala" le mostro señalándole una pequeña mesa

-"Tsk… lo sabía, no hay servicio" dijo colgando el teléfono

-"Hahi! porque lo habrán suspendido?"

-"No es obvio? Hace cuanto se fue tu padre a Tokio, mas de tres meses cierto?"

-"Exactamente…dos años"

-"Luego tú te fuiste, entonces quien se iba a hacer cargo y te aseguro que tampoco hay agua ni luz, será mejor que esta noche nos quedemos en un hotel"

-"Lo siento pero prefiero quedarme en mi casa, si te quieres ir, por mí no hay problema" dijo mientras se dirigía a su cuarto

-"Oye espera…" –corrió tras ella- "Crees que te vas a quedar aquí sola?"

-"Porque no habría de hacerlo?" lo miro extrañada

-"_No puedo decirle que nos han estado siguiendo…demonios!"_ –Pensó- "como que porque, no hay luz ni agua"

-"Y eso que importa" continuo caminando

-"Como se supone entonces que vas a comer si no hay nada para preparar ni luz para cocinar" insistió

-"Puedo salir a comprar algo" en ese momento se detuvo

-"_Tsk, como puede ser tan terca!" _– pensó nuevamente- "…y con que se supone que te vas a bañar mañana" continuo para ver si la podía convencer

-"Que estás haciendo Gokudera-san?"

-"De que hablas?" la miro extrañado

-"Te das cuenta en donde estas?" le pregunto señalando el lugar

-"Que diablos estás diciendo?" Pregunto de nuevo sin comprender

-"Estas en MI cuarto y los delincuentes tienen PROHIBIDO entrar" hablo con seriedad

-"Que rayos!..." –miro por todos lados dándose cuenta de que efectivamente estaba en el cuarto de Haru- "…d…dime entonces donde está el estudio de tu padre" Pregunto sin darse cuenta que se había sonrojado

-"Hahi!... Gokudera-san esta…sonrojado! Pregunto con sorpresa

-"D…de qué demonios hablas mujer estúpida!" finalizo e inmediatamente salió de la habitación

-"Espera Gokudera-san!, el estudio de mi padre está en el primer piso!" -dijo mientras lo seguía- "para que quieres ir ahí?"

-"Acaso ya se te olvido para que vinimos?-hablo mientras bajaba las escaleras- "para buscar alguna pista" contesto sin mirarla a la cara

-"Es cierto, tal vez paso aquí antes de salir de viaje" recordó con alegría

Gokudera y Haru pasaron toda la tarde buscando en el estudio hasta que anocheció, sin encontrar nada

-"No puedo creer que papa no haya dejado ningún rastro ni nada, es como si hubiera desaparecido" dijo con frustración

-"No crees que tal vez se escapo con su asistente y como sabe que eres una molestia no quiso decirte nada?" hablo cansado y sin pensar

Haru lo miro con los ojos completamente abiertos sin creer lo que había dicho e inmediatamente lo abofeteo

-"Como te atreves a decir eso de mi padre!, tu no lo conoces! Imbécil!" después salió corriendo de la casa

-"Espera! A dónde demonios crees que vas!" le grito mientras corría tras ella

-"Eso no te importa!" y siguió corriendo sin rumbo fijo

Pero Gokudera era más rápido que Haru ,así que la alcanzo y la tomo del brazo para detenerla

-"Te digo que esperes, maldición!"

-"Suéltame!" –Dijo logrando zafarse- "Porque sigues aquí? …Porque no regresas a Italia? Es obvio que nada de esto te interesa!" grito con rabia

-"Estoy aquí porque el Decimo me lo ordeno!" respondió secamente

-"No te preocupes yo le puedo decir a Tsuna-san que ya no te necesito, así quedas libre de responsabilidad" respondió dándole la espalda

-"Y crees que puedes encontrarlo tu sola! …No tienes la más remota idea de lo que hacía tu padre, ni sabes por dónde empezar buscar!" le recordó con burla

-"Pues de ahora en adelante ese no es tu problema, puedes hacer lo que quieras o irte a donde quieras, ya sabré que hacer!" dijo tratando de sonar confiada

-"Estúpida!, no vine aquí para perder mi tiempo, además no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, si sigues tu sola nunca podrás encontrarlo, es más, podrías hacer que te maten!" contesto enojado

-"Si muero, tampoco es tu problema!" dijo tratando de contener las lagrimas

-"Tienes razón, a quien le importaría lo que le suceda a una idiota como tú!" respondió con indiferencia

Al escuchar eso Haru se giro y nuevamente trato de abofetearlo pero Gokudera la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca

-"Me golpeaste una vez, no creas que voy a permitir que lo…" Se detuvo cuando vio que Haru estaba llorando sin control

-"Si, Haru es una estúpida" –comenzó a hablar- "…que no sabe dónde buscar ni que hacer, pero es mi padre y quiero verlo otra vez, quiero que esté a mi lado otra vez, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer ni a donde tenga que ir, no me importa si mi vida corre peligro si esa es la única forma de encontrarlo, el es la única familia que tengo…aunque para ti sea difícil de entender…" –continuo llorando- "…lamento que por mi culpa estés aquí perdiendo tu valioso tiempo…lamento no ser tan perfecta como tú!"

En ese momento recuerdos de su madre llegaron a su mente, de cómo le hubiera gustado haber pasado más tiempo con ella y de cómo la hubiera buscado intensamente si hubiera sabido la verdad antes, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad (si…si podía entenderla) y sin saber que decir, Gokudera se sintió como nunca antes se había sentido en su vida, como un verdadero idiota. Es cierto que Haru no le agradaba y que apenas podía soportarla, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado, que no debió decir lo que dijo y por ello debía disculparse, así que la llevo hacia su pecho, abrazándola fuertemente, y susurrándole al oído

-"Perdóname…no quise decir nada de eso, hable sin pensar…yo…te ayudare a buscar a tu padre…lo prometo"

Haru estaba confundida por lo que acababa de pasar, no podía creer que la estuviera consolando, no podía creer que sintiera tanta calma en sus brazos, y tampoco podía creer que sus palabras hubieran sonado tan sinceras. En respuesta lo rodeo con sus brazos dejándose arrullar por los latidos de su corazón, que poco a poco la iban tranquilizando. Y se quedaron así, sin decir nada más, hasta que Gokudera recordó que los estaban siguiendo

-"Sera mejor que regresemos, puede ser muy peligroso estar afuera a estas horas" dijo mirando a todos lados

De camino a casa, pasaron por una tienda para comprar algo ya que no habían comido nada en toda la tarde, mientras Haru estaba buscando, Gokudera se dio cuenta de que positivamente los habían seguido, y recordó que no llevaba el sistema C.A.I, olvido traerlo al haber salido corriendo, y ahora se encontraba desarmado a merced del enemigo, como pudo ser tan descuidado, este era un grave error para un guardián Vongola, que le diría al Decimo si algo le llegara a suceder a Haru, como podría volver a verlo a la cara, cuando le había confiado protegerla, el, siendo su mano derecha y fallar de esta manera?, no, su orgullo no se lo permitiría, de alguna manera tendría que salir bien librado de esta. La casa no estaba lejos, pero si lo suficiente como para que cualquier cosa pudiera suceder, con lo que alcanzaba a ver eran dos hombres, uno era bajo y delgado (fácil de derrotar), el otro era fornido y de su misma altura, (podría complicar el escape) y tal vez podrían haber más, si eran de la mafia (que es lo más seguro) tendrían cajas, lo que lo dejaría en gran desventaja, mas aun cuando tendría que proteger a Haru, de inmediato pensó en salir por la puerta trasera, pero era obvio que estaría custodiada y para su desgracia así fue, otros dos hombres entraron por allí. Gokudera observo por los espejos de la tienda y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más comprando en ese momento así que podría pelear sin contenerse, los hombres atacarían cuando intentaran dejar la tienda ,tenia que idear un plan para salir de allí y rápido, Haru ya estaba pagando lo que compro, el tiempo se estaba acabando, pero aun podía contar con sus dinamitas, tenia que arriesgarse.

-"Deme una caja de cigarrillos" pidió al encargado

-"Deberías dejar de fumar Gokudera-san eso no es bueno para tu salud" le dijo con preocupación

-"Tal vez algún día, pero no será hoy" –_no será esta noche-_

Inmediatamente recibió los cigarrillos encendió uno

-"D…disculpe señor pero no puede fumar dentro de la tienda" le recordó el encargado

Sin prestar atención a lo que le habían dicho saco una de sus dinamitas, (de las pequeñas ya que si utilizaba de las grandes podría lastimarse él y lastimar a Haru y eso solo empeoraría las cosas) estaba listo para prenderla, cuando el hombre delgado se dio cuenta, inmediatamente se lanzo contra Gokudera para detenerlo, pero rápidamente alcanzo a tirarla contra él, la explosión hizo que Haru ,el encargado, el que lo ataco y el, cayeran al piso estrepitosamente, los dos hombres que habían entrado por la puerta trasera, aprovecharon la confusión de la explosión para tratar de llevarse a Haru quien todavía no se reponía de la caída, pero Gokudera se dio cuenta y reacciono rápidamente, se levanto y lanzo mas dinamitas en su dirección hiriéndolos y evitando que se acercaran a Haru, luego lanzo otra contra el hombre delgado para evitar que volviera a levantarse, el hombre fornido que aun estaba de pie aprovecho que Gokudera había quedado aturdido por las explosiones, se lanzo contra el tomándolo de la camisa para tirarlo contra el mostrador y cayéndole encima…

-"No creas que voy a permitir que escapes tan fácilmente!" dijo y comenzó a golpearlo

Gokudera de un puño en el estomago logro quitárselo de encima luego con su pierna lo empujo haciendo que se golpeara contra los estantes, aprovechando la oportunidad se levanto y se acerco a Haru

-"Estas bien?" le pregunto mientras le ayudaba a levantarse

-"Si estoy bien, solo me lastime el tobillo" dijo adolorida

-"Puedes caminar?"

-"Si…no te preocupes…Gokudera-san detrás de ti!" le advirtió

El hombre alcanzo a incorporarse pero había utilizado una caja de la que saco una ballesta, sus flechas estaban cargadas de electricidad y comenzó a disparar, Gokudera logro rápidamente empujar a Haru para que no la lastimara, mientras el hombre se lanzo sobre él, apuntándole para dispararle lo más cerca que pudiera, durante el forcejeo logro disparar una flecha que le rozo el rostro

-"Deberías rendirte no tienes oportunidad!" -le decía el hombre mientras seguían forcejeando- "entrégame a la chica y te dejare vivir"

-"Con quién demonios crees que estás hablando!" respondió Gokudera mientras trataba de quitárselo de encima nuevamente

De la nada Haru golpeo al hombre en la cabeza con una botella, pero esto solo hizo que se enfureciera mas, dejando a Gokudera se fue hacia Haru, quien rápidamente tomo una varilla de la reja que se había despedazado por la explosión y comenzó a defenderse, en ese momento Gokudera le hizo señas a Haru para que se alejara y lo ataco por detrás lanzándole una dinamita que lo empujo hacia la parte trasera de la tienda, aprovechando esa nueva oportunidad tomo a Haru de la mano y salieron corriendo, tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible a la casa para poder recuperar sus armas, pasados unos segundo el hombre se levanto nuevamente y salió tras ellos

-"Q…que sucede Gokudera-san, que está pasando, quienes son esos hombres!" pregunto Haru confundida y muy asustada

-"Estos son los que están detrás de la desaparición de tu padre!" decía mientras corrían rápidamente

El hombre que los venia persiguiendo comenzó a disparar sus flechas las cuales alcanzaban a detener gracias a sus dinamitas, "_el bastardo es muy resistente"_ pensaba fastidiado. ya se encontraban a pocos metros de la casa cuando una de las flechas atravesó la pierna izquierda de Gokudera inmovilizándolo por el efecto de la electricidad que emitían

-"Gokudera-san!" grito Haru al darse cuenta de que lo habían herido

-"Ve r…rápido a la c…casa y trae las cajas q…que están encima de la m…mesa del estudio!" le ordeno mientras trataba de ponerse en pie y detener al hombre

-"Pero estas herido no puedo dejarte así!" insistió preocupada

-"No vienen por mi sino por ti!, date prisa si no quieres que nos maten a los dos!" dijo mientras sacaba mas dinamitas para detenerlo

-"E…está bien" inmediatamente salió corriendo hacia la casa

Mientras tanto el hombre hizo explotar las dinamitas que le había lanzado con sus flechas, al llegar a donde estaba Gokudera, lo inmovilizo dándole una patada en el estomago, luego lo tomo del cabello y comenzó a golpearlo

-"Así que eres la temida mano derecha del Decimo Vongola, jajá si no eres más que un debilucho" continuo golpeándolo

Gokudera logro soltarse y devolver los golpes, pero la herida en su pierna le hizo perder el equilibrio, en ese momento el hombre lo golpeo en la espalda tirándolo al piso boca abajo y pisándolo para que no se moviera, le apunto a su brazo derecho disparándole otra vez

-"Veamos qué puede hacer la mano derecha sin su mano derecha" dijo con burla

-"Maldición!…" –gritaba de dolor- "Imbécil!, necesitas más que esto para detenerme!" se giro rápidamente y de una patada logro quitarle la ballesta y de otra patada en las rodillas logro tumbarlo

Aunque le costaba levantarse, logro ponerse de pie y tomar la ballesta para apuntarle

-"Dime para quién demonios trabajas, para que quieren a Haru y que hicieron con su padre!" comenzó a interrogarlo

-"Si te lo cuento todo, no podrás salir vivo de Japón, te parece bien?" dijo con arrogancia

-"No te preocupes yo se me cuidar, así que empieza a hablar" continuo a pesar del dolor de sus heridas

-"Tal vez tu sí, pero y la chica? No puedes estar con ella las 24 horas o sí?" El hombre comenzó a reír, lo que hacía enfurecer más a Gokudera quien lo golpeo con la ballesta

-"Contesta de una maldita vez!" dijo perdiendo la paciencia

-"Aunque te lo diga todo no podrás hacer nada, ninguno de ustedes podrá hacer nada!" contesto riendo de nuevo

-"Eso no lo decides tu bastardo, dime quien está detrás de todo esto!"

-"Cuando sepan de quien se trata ya será demasiado tarde, los Vongola tienen los días contados jajá!"

-"De qué demonios estás hablando!" pregunto confundido

-"Deberías guardar tus fuerzas, si te desmayas me llevare a la chica"

El tenia razón, ya estaba llegando a su límite, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y el dolor era cada vez más insoportable

-"_Que demonios estará haciendo, porque se demora tanto, será que habían más? Tal vez había alguien en la casa esperándonos?...maldición!" _ Pensaba Gokudera al ver que Haru no regresaba

-"Estas preocupado por ella? Vaya, parece que tu novia te abandono?" dijo provocándolo al ver que no dejaba de mirar hacia la casa

-"Cállate imbécil!" le grito golpeándolo nuevamente

-"Gokudera-san!" escucho decir a Haru quien venía corriendo con las cajas y Uri junto a ella

-"Uri!" grito

Al ver que Uri cambio de tamaño, rápidamente se hizo a un lado para que pudiera atacar al hombre, pero este también logro hacerse a un lado y lo esquivo

-"Vaya, eso estuvo cerca!" –dijo mientras se alejaba- "así que esta es tu arma, impresionante, como me lo habían informado"

-"Esto no es todo!" rápidamente se coloco el cinturón, los anillos en su mano izquierda y el arma en su brazo derecho, aunque el dolor lo estuviera matando

Con dificultad levanto su brazo derecho para comenzar a disparar aunque no podía apuntar muy bien

-"Creo que retiro lo dicho…" -decía mientras esquivaba los disparos- "…realmente eres fuerte, guardián de la Tormenta"

-"Deja de decir estupideces y contesta de una maldita vez" ya estaba comenzando a quedarse sin fuerzas

Mientras el hombre continuaba esquivando los disparos, Uri se lanzo contra él, hiriéndolo en el pecho

-"Maldición! …creo que será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy" – dijo al ver que la herida había sido profunda- "será mejor que te cuides, porque te aseguro que la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte, te aseguro que no te dejare salir del país con vida!" luego salió corriendo y desapareció entre la oscuridad

-"Espera….demonios!" al ver que el hombre se había ido, cayó de rodillas, y luego perdió la conciencia

-"Gokudera-san! Despierta! Gokudera-san!" gritaba Haru

_Continuara_


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!, un gran saludo a todos mis queridos lectores, y quiero decirles que me hace muy feliz el que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior

**Tsuki-chan** (a mí tampoco me gusta verlo sufrir, pero era necesario para la historia sniff sniff)

**Angelzk** ( si, Gokudera es el príncipe azul de Haru, pero todavía no lo sabe jeje)

**pouleth-san **(jaja tienes razón, eso es lo que más me gusta de él, pero así Haru se da el gusto de domarlo muajajaja)

**pri** (me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que te guste este capitulo)

**puripri** (muchas gracias por tu review y espero más comentarios tuyos)

También un gran saludo a **KIM** y decirte que no te preocupes que no dejare que nada grave le suceda a nuestro querido Gokudera

Y a **Naomi17Misora** me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y si al principio escribía muy simple pero ahora estoy tratando de mejorar (gracias al consejo de Tsuki-chan), para que se hagan una mejor idea de la trama y las situaciones, de nuevo les agradezco por sus hermosos reviews y espero que me dejen muchos más (suplica de rodillas) también agradecerles por agregarme a favoritos y muchas, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia

* * *

_Capitulo 5_

-"Fue un gran día, la pase muy bien" dijo con una gran sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo

-"Jajá m…me alegro Kyoko-chan" suspiro al verla sonreír

-"Espero que no pase mucho tiempo para que volvamos a salir" aclaro emocionada

-"C…claro que no, siempre voy a tener tiempo para ti" suspiro nuevamente

-"Me gustaría volver a Capri es muy hermosa" decía mientras veía el paisaje

-"_Claro que si, la próxima vez será en nuestra luna de miel"_ –pensó- "si a mí también me gustaría volver es una isla muy hermosa" respondió mientras observaba a Kyoko

Ese día Tsuna llevo a Kyoko a pasear , (ya que finalmente Reborn le dio un día libre) y ese mismo día se hicieron novios, lo que lleno de felicidad a Tsuna ya que su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad

-"Sera mejor que regresemos, el avión nos está esperando" le sugirió mientras la tomaba de la mano

-"Si regresemos, si no Reborn-chan se enojara contigo" soltó una pequeña risa

De regreso en la mansión, Reborn los estaba esperando

-"Ves te lo dije, Reborn-chan esta esperándote" le susurraba mientras lo saludaba

-"Solo espero que no me vaya a cobrar este día con exceso de trabajo" suspiraba pero ahora de desanimo

-"Hola Kyoko, Tsuna, espero que se hayan divertido"

-"No lo digas de esa forma Reborn, suena como si fuéramos niños que salieron al parque a jugar" le reclamo

-"Claro que si, muchas gracias por permitirle un día libre a Tsu-kun" -respondió con agradecimiento- "será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación, buenas noches Reborn-chan, buenas noches Tsu-kun" se despidió besándolo en los labios

Casi instantáneamente Tsuna enrojeció –"B…buenas no…noches Ky…kyoko-chan" contesto distraído por el beso

-"Aun eres un niño Tsuna" lo regreso a la realidad con una patada en la cara

-"Porque me golpeas Reborn" pregunto desde el piso con la mano en el rostro

-"Porque solo los niños se sonrojan, y será mejor que madures, no puedes mostrar este patético lado tuyo" –sentencio con severidad- "levántate y date prisa tienes mucho trabajo pendiente" comenzó a caminar hacia adentro

-"Sabia que este día no me iba a salir gratis" murmuro con resignación

Fue un pequeño receso en el trabajo de Tsuna, pero no le importo que Reborn lo pusiera a trabajar de más, ya que finalmente había conseguido que Kyoko fuera su novia y nada le podría quitar esa felicidad

* * *

-"Entonces para cuando van a estar listos los repuestos?" pregunto enojado

-"_Creo que estarían llegando dentro de dos semanas_" dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea

-"Mas te vale que así sea, aun falta realizar muchos ajustes y no podemos darnos el lujo de perder más tiempo" colgó tirando el teléfono con fuerza

-"Que te sucede Shoichi, porque estas tan alterado?" pregunto sorprendido

-"Como que porque, estos repuestos debieron haber llegado la semana pasada y ahora me dicen que espere hasta dentro de dos semanas!" Hablaba mientras tiraba las piezas dañadas

-"Sera mejor que te calmes" –decía recogiendo lo que tiraba- "yo sé que estas nervioso pero no te desquites con los equipos"

-"Como quieres que me calme, faltan menos de tres meses y aun no hemos realizado las pruebas de funcionamiento" –luego se llevo la mano al estomago por el dolor- "acaso quieres que todo sea un desastre?, Tsuna confió en que tendría todo listo" seguía de un lado a otro tirando y empujando lo que estuviera a su paso

-"Lo dices como si todo el trabajo lo tuvieras que hacer tu solo" le recordó mientras destapaba un dulce para llevárselo a la boca

-"Entonces deja de perder el tiempo y comienza a trabajar!"

-"Irie! Spanner!" -llamo Ryohei muy enérgicamente- "vine a ver cómo va todo…donde está Giannini?" pregunto mirando a todos lados

-"Eso mismo quisiera saber yo, salió desde esta mañana y no ha regresado" respondió sentándose finalmente

-"Bueno no importa, Sawada me pidió que le enviara un reporte de cómo va el trabajo" hablo mientras observaba todo el desorden

-"Dile que gracias a los Lamoretti, estamos muy retrasados, aun no han enviado los repuestos que necesitamos y no hemos podido hacer las pruebas" recordarlo hizo que se desesperara otra vez

-"No entiendo porque Sawada quiere tener una unidad de Moscas" pregunto Ryohei mientras observaba los modelos

-"Ya sabes cómo es Tsuna, si alguien llegara a atacar es mejor enviar robots que personas, así nadie saldría herido" contesto Shoichi regresando a trabajar en su computadora

-"Tienes razón" dijo tomando uno de los controles

-"NO TOQUES ESO!" grito spanner

En seguida, uno de los prototipos se encendió, se levanto y comenzó a volar por todo el taller disparando y destruyendo todo

-"Rápido Spanner, desconecta los cables del suministro de energía!" Decía Shoichi mientras trataba de esquivar las cosas que volaban por todos lados

Finalmente Spanner logro desconectarlo y el prototipo cayó sobre los otros modelos destruyéndolos casi por completo

-"Vaya! Estas cosas son realmente Extremas!" exclamo sorprendido al ver lo que había sucedido

-"Ahora si estamos perdidos!, todo está destruido, no importa si trabajamos día y noche no vamos a poder tenerlos listos!" se lamentaba Shoichi al ver que todo estaba destrozado lo que hizo que su dolor de estomago se hiciera más fuerte

-"Deberían ser más prudentes con el manejo de estas cosas, son extremadamente peligrosas" les advirtió como si la culpa hubiera sido de ellos

-"Pero si fuiste TU, quien empezó a molestar con los controles" le grito perdiendo la paciencia nuevamente

-"Ya, cálmense, con pelear no vamos a arreglar nada, dile a Tsuna que necesitaremos ayuda, que envié más gente y Shoichi, cálmate que vamos a tener todo listo a tiempo" suspiro pensando en todo el trabajo que se les venía encima

* * *

-"Ya veo…dile que no se preocupe, hablare con ellos para que les envíen los repuestos lo más rápido posible junto con los ayudantes" suspiro después de colgar

-"Que sucedió?" pregunto Reborn mientras tomaba su café

-"Era Oni-san, dice que hay problemas con la entrega de unos repuestos, tendré que hablar con los Lamoretti para que se los envíen rápido ya que parece ser que Shoichi tuvo un problema manipulando los controles y daño los prototipos, también tengo que enviarles ayuda para que puedan terminarlos a tiempo" después tomo el teléfono para realizar la llamada

-"Hola Reborn" entro saludando Bianchi junto a Fuuta

-"Ciaossu, vienen a hablar con Tsuna?" pregunto desde el escritorio

-"Así es, venimos a despedirnos, nuestro vuelo sale en una hora" respondió Fuuta mientras tomaba asiento

-"Tendrán que esperar, está haciendo una llamada, parece que hay problemas en el taller" tomo otro sorbo de su café

-"Problemas con los Mosca" pregunto Bianchi

-"Si, pero no es nada grave, solo una demora con la entrega de unos repuestos" continuo mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Bianchi

-"Muchas gracias, de verdad se los agradezco… si, les avisare de inmediato" –colgó el teléfono y suspiro aliviado- "…que bueno, nos mandaran algunos de sus ingenieros junto con los repuestos para que los ayuden a terminar"

-"Que bueno Tsuna-nii, si quieres nosotros podemos darles la noticia"

-"Si Fuuta por favor, y ayúdalos en lo que necesiten" dijo mientras se daba unos golpecitos en el hombro

-"Parece que estas estresado Tsuna, te gustaría que te preparara algo de comer antes de irnos"

-"Ahh, n…no Bianchi, muchas gracias, no quiero retrasarlos" –respondió negando con las manos- "_lo último que necesito ahora es la comida envenenada de Bianchi"_ pensó con un gesto de desagrado

-"O prefieres que sea Kyoko, quien lo haga" pregunto con burla

-"Bi…Bianchi!" se sonrojo de inmediato

-"Te dije que dejaras de ser tan patético" y se lanzo para patearlo en la cara

-"Es cierto, felicitaciones Tsuna-nii"

-"Reborn, como le pudiste contar a todos" le reclamo aun adolorido por el golpe

-"Yo no les dije nada, ellos mismos se dieron cuenta porque ahora estas mas idiota que antes"

-"Entonces cuando piensas proponerle matrimonio" pregunto Bianchi sin vacilar

-"Bi…Bianchi!" nuevamente se sonrojo

-"Acaso no escuchas lo que te digo" se lanzo a golpearlo otra vez

-"Deja de golpearme Reborn, no puedo evitarlo" le pidió con lagrimas en los ojos

-"Pero entonces si piensas hacerlo!" dijo emocionada

-"Bu…bueno si , pero todavía no" hablo con timidez

-"No me digas que piensas esperar más tiempo" continuo Bianchi con el interrogatorio

-"E…es que quiero hacerlo cuando estemos en La Spezia…en la Festa del Mare"

-"Kyoko-nee se pondrá muy feliz" aseguro Fuuta con una gran sonrisa

-"Que romántico! Reborn, nosotros también deberíamos comprometernos ese mismo día no te parece" los ojos comenzaron a iluminársele

-"Sera mejor que se den prisa" –dijo tomando de su bebida- "Fuuta te dejamos a cargo" finalizo sin prestarle atención a Bianchi

-"Oh! Reborn tu indiferencia te hace ver aun más atractivo" decía mirándolo con adoración

-"Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos, parece ser que hay mucho por hacer" -hablo levantándose para salir de la oficina- "te llamaremos apenas lleguemos Tsuna-nii, Bianchi te espero en el Hangar"

-"Claro, que tengan buen viaje" dijo despidiéndose con la mano

-"Adiós mi querido Reborn, te extrañare demasiado, por favor no te demores en ir" le decía mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente

-"Adiós Bianchi" luego regreso al escritorio de Tsuna

-"Ah!, se me olvidaba" –se detuvo al abrir la puerta- "que has sabido de Hayato"

-"Es cierto, me llamo hace dos días, parece ser que el padre de Haru viajo a Inglaterra, así que van a ir a buscarlo allí"

-"Pero llegaran a tiempo para la Festa del Mare?"

-"Claro que si" afirmo con seguridad

-"Me alegro" finalizo y cerró la puerta

-"Ahhh" -dijo estirando los brazos- "espero que finalmente lo puedan encontrar para que regresen pronto, aunque Gokudera-kun me dijo que no tenía problemas con Haru, creo que lo dijo para no preocuparme" luego se recostó en su silla

-"Eso es lo más seguro" – tomo otro sorbo- "a propósito, supe que invitaste a Longchamp a la celebración"

-"Reborn, ya te dije que pienso ayudarlo y no vas a hacer que cambie de opinión" volvió a apoyarse en el escritorio

-"Te pregunto nuevamente, estás seguro?" hablo con seriedad

-"Tu mismo me has dicho que deje de depender de otros para tomar decisiones no? Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo" sonó un poco molesto

-"Esta bien Tsuna, pero quiero que recuerdes que toda tu familia depende de ti y que tienes que pensar en ellos primero antes de tomar cualquier decisión importante" luego se levanto y salió de la oficina

-"Precisamente por eso es que lo estoy haciendo" se dijo así mismo

* * *

-"y bien?" pregunto con expectativa

-"Nada" dijo preocupada

-"Pero qué demonios está pasando, como es posible que no te puedas comunicar con el otra vez!" Balbuceo con rabia mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la sacudía

-"Cálmate ken" –intervino Chikusa separándolos- "gritándole no vas a conseguir nada"

-"Pero es que acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo?, porque nos pidió que tuviéramos cuidado? Cuidado de que o de quien? …Maldición, Chrome inténtalo otra vez!" continuo gritándole

-"No puedo!, parece como si Mukuro-sama no pudiera escuchar mi voz" dijo cayendo sentada y sin fuerzas

-"Estas segura que eso fue lo único que dijo? No menciono nada mas, no dijo ningún nombre o algo que nos de alguna pista?" siguió insistiendo

-"Sera mejor que lo dejes así ken, si es algo importante de seguro él se comunicara con Chrome nuevamente"

-"creo que le avisare al jefe de lo que me dijo Mukuro-sama" dijo levantándose para salir

-"A donde crees que vas" -pregunto Ken tomándola del brazo- "si no menciono a los Vongola"

-"Pero parecía algo importante" dijo Chrome preocupada

-"Idiota y que les vamos a decir, si no sabemos nada más y como no eres capaz de comunicarte con él para que nos explique de que se trata" interrumpió Ken aun molesto con ella

-"Pero recuerda que el jefe dijo que haría todo lo posible por liberarlo, tal vez está teniendo problemas en prisión, tal vez algo le sucedió" intentaba razonar con Ken

-"Tal vez por eso mismo, porque lo están relacionando con los Vongola, muchos de los que están en prisión fueron enviados allí por ellos" le recordó

-"Si, pero fue por los anteriores no por el Jefe"

-"Y eso que importa un Vongola es un Vongola, tal vez por eso no los menciono porque necesita solo de nuestra ayuda"

-"Si Mukuro se vuelve a comunicar con nosotros les avisaremos, de lo contrario no diremos nada" -sugirió Chikusa acomodándose los lentes- "Dinos otra vez cuales fueron las palabras exactas de Mukuro"

-"_Ten cuidado Nagi…Ken y Chikusa…todos…derrumbar desde adentro…, _eso fue lo único que alcance a escuchar"

-"Que habrá querido decir con eso" -se quedo pensando Chikusa- "tendremos que ir a hablar con Fran, tal vez el sepa algo"

-"Que bien, otro inútil que no sirve para nada" murmuro con fastidio

* * *

-"Un momento por favor… señor, es Carlo de la familia Lamoretti" abrió la puerta de la oficina para anunciarlo

-"si hazlo pasar" dijo haciendo señas con la mano

-"Buenas tardes señor" entro y se paro frente al escritorio

-"Como estas, como va todo" preguntaba mientras seguía absorto en su computadora

-"Le traigo muy buenas noticias sobre los Moscas"

-"Lograron retrasar aun más la producción?"

-"Mejor aun señor, podemos trabajar con ellos, Sawada nos pidió ayuda para terminarlos a tiempo"

-"En serio?" –Dijo levantando la mirada- " Jajá, esa es una gran noticia, cuando hablaron con él?" pregunto emocionado

-"Fue ayer señor, y ya envié hoy los ingenieros para que comiencen a trabajar de inmediato"

-"Genial, entonces podremos volver con el plan original, esto está saliendo mejor de lo que pensaba"

-"Ya recibió el reporte sobre Verde?"

-"Lo estoy leyendo en este preciso momento…" –volvió a centrarse en la pantalla del computador- "…jamás pensé que él nos buscaría para que nos asociemos, que bueno que ya no lo tenemos que buscar"

-"Esta bien que confié en él?, recuerde que Verde es conocido por traidor"

-"jaja es verdad, pero ya sé cómo manejarlo, además lo necesitamos para que nos ayude a completar nuestro pequeño proyecto"

-"Pero aun falta conseguir la información del profesor Miura" le recordó

-"No te preocupes por eso, ya tengo a alguien vigilando a Haru muy de cerca" dijo con una gran sonrisa

-"Pero y Gokudera, ya se deshicieron de él?"

-"Aun no porque no me han llamado" –quedo serio por un momento- "aunque la verdad me hubiera gustado encargarme de él personalmente, pero bueno, me desquitare con los demás jajá…tienes algo más que decir?"

-"No señor, eso es todo, me reportare nuevamente cuando todo esté listo" luego se retiro

-"Estaré esperando ese reporte con ansias"

_Continuara  
_

* * *

Ahhh, no me vayan a matar, pero tenía que escribir esto primero

Les prometo no demorarme con la continuación

Espero que no se hayan aburrido con este capitulo


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, a todos mis queridos lectores, como siempre en especial a:**Tsuki-chan, (**me hubieras dicho al principio, pero gracias por el consejo siempre son bien recibidos lo tendre en cuenta por si me animo a escribir otra historia jaja, ya que me parece raro cambiar el estilo en este momento)** Angelzk, puripri, kim, pouleth-san, Naomi17Misora, Vicki27 y Marii-se** por sus lindos comentarios (y veo que me preocupe por nada jaja), me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, este si es gokuxharu y el proximo capitulo tambien y creo que lo estare subiendo esta misma semana, a todos muchas gracias por seguir mi historia , muchos besos y abrazos y espero que este capitulo tambien sea de su agrado

_Capitulo 6_

-"Aquí tienes tú te"

-"Muchas gracias"

-"Aun no has pensado que vas a hacer ahora" pregunto tomando asiento al otro lado de la mesa

-"Quiero esperar a que Gokudera-san despierte, y luego decidir qué hacer" comenzó a jugar con la taza

-"Pobre muchacho tuvo mucha suerte de sobrevivir"

-"Si…cuando crees que despertara" pregunto mirando hacia donde se encontraba la habitación de Gokudera

-"No puedo decirte exactamente cuándo, puede que despierte mañana o la próxima semana, recibió fuertes golpes…aun no piensas decirme quien lo hirió de esa manera?" dijo llamando su atención

-"Ya te dije que no lo sé" respondió desviando la mirada

-"Esta bien no preguntare mas" – luego se levanto y se dirigió hacia la ventana- "…a propósito esta mañana llamo mi hijo, dijo que llegara pasado mañana, que te estaba buscando"

-"Hahi! A mí?...para qué?" pregunto confundida

-"No lo sé, solo me dijo que no dejara que te fueras hasta que el llegara"

-"Que extraño, si no hablamos desde que me fui a Italia" pensó extrañada

-"Bueno tendremos que esperar hasta que llegue para saber" – dejando su taza de té sobre la mesa se dirigió hacia la entrada- "ya me tengo que ir, regreso hasta la noche, recuerda cambiarle las vendas y el suero"

-"Claro que sí"

* * *

_**Flashback – hace cinco días-**_

-"Imbécil!" -le grito y lo tiro al piso de un golpe- "que parte de SIGUELOS no entendiste, acaso era muy difícil cumplir esa simple orden!"

-"Discúlpeme señor…pero es que…"

-"No me vengas con escusas ridículas, escoria" -comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro después de tomar su arma del escritorio- "primero lo pones sobre aviso y luego te vas y lo dejas con vida?, acaso eres un maldito principiante!"

-"Pero quedo muy mal herido y perdió mucha sangre" respondía aun en el suelo

-"Es un maldito guardián Vongola!" –dijo apuntándole a la cabeza- "esos bastardos son muy resistentes, a ellos o los matas o te matan! Imbécil retardado cómo pudiste dejar pasar una oportunidad tan buena como esta para deshacerte de el"

-"N…no se preocupe señor… no podrán salir del país, ya nos hicimos cargo de su avión y del piloto y…y en el estado en que esta, le tomara tiempo para recuperarse, aun tenemos una oportunidad para matarlo"

-"Si? Y a dónde diablos lo vas a encontrar imbécil, acaso vas a ir de hospital en hospital o de casa en casa preguntando por él?, esos malditos son unas ratas escurridizas cuando se trata de esconderse" –continuo apuntándole con el arma- " y además como me puedes asegurar de que durante ese tiempo no se comunicara con Sawada"

-"S…si señor…pero continúan con el auto y podremos rastrear el dispositivo de interferencia que le instalamos a…además durante la pelea en la tienda…se le cayó el celular y lo tome cuando regrese por los otros, p…podríamos utilizarlo a nuestro favor"

-"Y de que nos va a servir un estúpido teléfono!"

-"N…nos puede servir para distraer a los Vongola en Italia, eso nos daría más tiempo, además ya tengo a mis hombres buscándolos, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que los encuentren…señor"

-"Mas te vale que así sea" –luego lo golpeo con el arma- " tienes suerte de que el jefe te recomendó, si no te volaría la cabeza en este mismo instante"

-"G…gracias señor" dijo poniéndose de pie

-"Te daré una segunda oportunidad" –dijo dándole la espalda- "quiero que me traigas la cabeza de Gokudera, te doy hasta finales de este mes y creo que no tengo que decirte que pasara si fallas otra vez"

-"No señor…y la chica?"

-"Déjala libre pero no la pierdas de vista, en cualquier momento podrían contactarla, ahora largo de aquí" luego se sentó en su escritorio y tomo el teléfono

-"S…si señor…con permiso" salió rápidamente de la habitación

-"Jefe soy yo"

-"_Que paso con Gokudera, ya lo encontraron_?"

-"Aun no pero vamos a rastrear el dispositivo que tienen instalado en el auto para encontrarlos y ya tengo a los mejores asesinos tras él"

-"_Avísame cuando los encuentren, para enviar a alguien para que contacte a Haru, así podremos estar más seguros de recuperar la información_"

-"Entonces que hago con el hombre que puse a vigilarla?"

-"_Que continúe siguiéndola, entre más gente pendiente mejor, también quiero que me llames cuando hayan eliminado a Gokudera_"

-"y cuando tengamos la información que hacemos con ella?"

-"_Mátenla, solo sería un estorbo_"

-"Entendido"

_**Fin flashback  
**_

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos veía todo borroso y se le dificultaba enfocar, intento moverse pero el cuerpo le dolía como si le hubieran dado una paliza.

-"_Un momento, si me dieron una paliza_" pensó

Cuando se acostumbro a la poca luz que había, miro por todos lados sin reconocer el lugar, no podía saber si todavía se encontraba en Namimori

-"_Que fue lo último que sucedió" _trato de recordar

Estaba peleando, el tipo era muy ágil y no podía detenerlo, luego Uri lo ataco y escapo, después perdió las fuerzas y…

-"Haru!" dijo en voz alta

A pesar del terrible dolor que sentía logro sentarse en la orilla de la cama, al apoyar los pies en el piso sintió una punzada en su pierna izquierda que le hizo gritar un..

-"Maldición!"

Se quedo quieto mientras le pasaba el dolor, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su pierna y su brazo estaban vendados, además de que tenía un catéter en su mano izquierda el cual se arranco de inmediato

-"C_uanto tiempo llevo inconsciente_" pensó nuevamente

Tomo fuerzas de nuevo y trato de apoyarse sobre la silla que estaba al lado de la cama, pero ahora fue el dolor en su brazo derecho el que le hizo gritar otro…

-"Maldición!"

Estaba tan molesto de no poder hacer algo tan sencillo como ponerse de pie que tiro la silla al piso, luego vio que su ropa y armas no estaban por ningún lado

-"Demonios!, en donde diablos estoy!" en ese momento entro Haru y al verlo sentado se lanzo a abrazarlo

-"Gokudera-san Por fin despiertas!" dijo emocionada y con lagrimas en los ojos

-"Suéltame!" –Le grito adolorido - "idiota, acaso pretendes matarme!"

-"L…lo siento, es que me alegre cuando te vi sentado, creí que no despertarías nunca" de inmediato lo soltó y se alejo

-"Tsk, no soy tan débil como piensas…" –desvió la mirada- "…dime, cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente" pregunto cambiando de tema

-"Seis días" respondió limpiándose las lagrimas

-"_Seis días, que bien" _–pensó-_" _En donde estamos"

-"Esta es la casa de Mitsuko-san, una amiga, era la doctora de la familia y la conozco desde niña, ella es quien curo tus heridas" luego levanto la silla para sentarse

-"Donde están mis cosas y porque tengo puesta esta ropa" pregunto un poco molesto

-"Esa es la pijama del hijo de Mitsuko-san necesitabas ropa limpia y tus cosas están guardadas allí" dijo señalando el armario que estaba cerca de la ventana de la habitación

-"Necesito mi teléfono, pásamelo" le ordeno

-"No está…creo que lo perdiste cuando te atacaron" dudo al hablar

-"Que diablos estás diciendo" dijo frunciendo el ceño

-"Cuando llegamos aquí busque tu teléfono para llamar a Tsuna-san y pedirle ayuda pero no lo encontré"

-"Demonios!" grito con frustración

-"Sera mejor que te calmes, si no se abrirán tus heridas" le advirtió

-"Necesito comunicarme con el Decimo de inmediato…"

-"Ya lo llame…" –dijo interrumpiéndolo- "…Salí a llamarlo desde un teléfono publico, pero nadie contesto tal vez ya se fueron a La Spezia" luego se sentó frente a el

-"Imposible, el Decimo me dijo que viajaría faltando una semana" -recordó confundido- "…un momento…has estado saliendo de la casa?, acaso no sabes que nos pueden estar siguiendo, no puedes ser tan descuidada!" la regaño

-"Gokudera-san, podrías decirme que es lo que está pasando?" pregunto sin prestarle atención a lo último que dijo

-"A que te refieres" la miro sin entender

-"Recuerdas que me dijiste que esos hombres estaban detrás de la desaparición de mi padre y que venían por mi" – se quedo mirándolo fijamente- "que es lo que sabes"

-"_Es cierto, será mejor que le diga lo que se" _pensó desviando la mirada

-"Gokudera-san!" dijo llamando su atención

Respiro profundamente y comenzó a hablar -"Parece ser que tu padre estaba trabajando para la mafia"

-"Que!" lo miro extrañada

-"El robo en su oficina solo fue una mentira, porque habían cosas de mayor valor y no se las llevaron, solo se llevaron los discos duros y algunos archivos, estaban buscando algo en especial y la desaparición de tu padre…puede ser que haya escapado con algo que le pertenece a la mafia" continuo

-"Porque estás tan seguro de eso" pregunto incrédula

-"Porque nos estaban siguiendo desde que salimos de la universidad, luego nos vigilaban en la casa, creyendo que tal vez encontraríamos alguna pista, por eso nos atacaron en la tienda" seguía hablando pero sin verla a los ojos

-"Tienes alguna prueba" reclamo

-"Los hombres que nos seguían eran de la mafia, la interferencia en las llamadas, además la recepcionista de la universidad me dijo que Verde estuvo preguntando por el robo también, la renuncia de su asistente…"

-"Es imposible!" –Interrumpió- "…papa no pudo haber estado trabajando para la mafia"

-"Porque lo dices?" volteo a verla

-"Porque…" –dudo- "_porque discutimos cuando le dije que me iría a Italia con Tsuna-san…el no quería que me involucrara con la mafia" _ recordó

-"Que sucede?" pregunto sin dejar de verla

-"Nada" -luego se levanto y tomo el maletín donde tenía los vendajes- "tengo que cambiarte las vendas, quítate el pantalón y la camisa"

-"Que!" La miro con los ojos bien abiertos

-"Mitsuko-san me pidió que te las cambiara y eso es lo que voy a hacer" luego se sentó a su lado

-"O…oye espera…que demonios crees que estás haciendo" dijo alejándose de ella

-"Ya te dije, necesito cambiarte las vendas si no las heridas se te infectaran" comenzó a sacar todo del maletín para hacer los vendajes

-"Estas loca si crees que me voy a quitar toda la ropa"

-"No me digas que te da vergüenza que te vea" –pregunto con burla- "pues déjame decirte que todos estos días yo ayude a Mitsuko-san a curarte, así que ya lo vi todo"

-"Q…que demo…!" en ese momento enrojeció completamente

-"jajaja es broma" –dijo al ver el rostro de Gokudera- "Mitsuko-san se encargo de curarte la pierna y cambiarte de ropa, yo solo la ayude a curarte el brazo y la cabeza" continuo riendo

-"Idiota!" le grito visiblemente enojado

-"Por lo menos deja que te cambie las del brazo y la cabeza" le pidió mostrándole el vendaje que tenia listo

No dijo nada, solamente se quito la camisa ayudado por Haru ya que las heridas le dificultaban moverse

-"Gracias" dijo Haru mientras le curaba el brazo

-"Gracias de qué?" pregunto sin prestarle mucha atención

-"Por protegerme de esos hombres…" –Gokudera volteo a verla mientras ella seguía hablando- "…y por ayudarme a buscar a mi padre, y aunque sé que en el fondo lo sigues haciendo porque Tsuna-san te lo pidió, quiero agradecerte porque sé que con tu ayuda lo podre encontrar" termino de hablar y al ver que no le respondía levanto la cabeza y rápidamente Gokudera miro a otro lado

-"Hahi! sucede algo" lo miro confundida

-"No" contesto secamente

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta

-"Ya llego?" –Dijo Haru mirando su reloj- " ya vengo" dejo todo sobre la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación

-"Espera… " -le grito, pero ya estaba lejos para escucharlo e inmediatamente intento levantarse para ver de quien se trataba

-"Hola, que bueno que viniste no te esperaba tan temprano" dijo al abrir la puerta y señalándole que siguiera

-"Es que no tenía nada que hacer así que decidí pasar" entro hacia la sala

-"Quieres algo de tomar" pregunto dirigiéndose a la cocina que quedaba frente a la sala

-"Un te estaría bien" -luego paso a quitarse el abrigo mientras se sentaba en el sofá- "…y como esta…ya despertó"

-"Hace un momento despertó y cuando llegaste estaba cambiándole las vendas" continuaba preparando la bebida

-"C…crees que puedo entrar a visitarlo" un leve sonrojo comenzó a aparecer en su rostro

-"Hahi! Quieres ir a verlo?" –Se giro rápidamente al escuchar la petición- "la verdad no creo que a Gokudera-san le agrade, el es un poco antisocial" dijo pensativa

-"Quien diablos era, porque…" -se detuvo al ver quien había llegado- "…que demonios hace ella aquí?"

-"Gokudera-san que haces de pie, aun estas muy débil!" dijo dejando lo que estaba haciendo para ayudarlo a sostenerse

-"Tsk…responde, que hace ella aquí?" pregunto de nuevo

-"Es que casualmente nos encontramos hace dos días y decidí invitarla" respondió tratando de llevarlo a la habitación

-"Porque demonios hiciste eso" gritaba frunciendo el ceño y alejándose de Haru

-"Porque resulta que ella también vive en Namimori y podría ayudarnos con la búsqueda, por eso la invite" respondió gritándole también

-"H…hola, e…es que estoy de vacaciones…y …y…decidí ayudarlos ya que Haru-san me pidió el favor…" -hablaba mirando tímidamente a Gokudera- "…espero no ser una molestia"

-"Claro que no Yui-chan, el que estés aquí nos será de gran ayuda"

_Continuara_


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, perdón por la demora, pero fue por falta de inspiración y de tiempo, también me gustaría hacer una aclaración, en cuanto a la confusión del capítulo 5, cuando cambio de escena siempre la separo con la línea, pido disculpas porque debí aclararlo desde el principio, espero que ahora si no hayan mas confusiones, aunque si las hay me avisan y bueno como siempre un especial saludo a todos los que me animan con sus lindos reviews **Tsuki-chan - Angelzk** -**pouleth-san **-**pri** -**puripri** -**KIM-** **Naomi17Misora -Vicky27- Marii-se y a GriisleChan **no te preocupes que si me siguen dejando reviews la historia continua (si, me gusta chantajearlos jeje), espero que este capítulo también sea de su agrado y me despido dejándoles todo mi amor y cariño…nos leemos luego. 

Capitulo 7

-"Disculpe señor"

-"Que sucede Rinaldo?"

-"El señor Longchamp ya está aquí lo hago pasar?"

-"Si dile que siga y tráenos algo de tomar por favor"

-"Sawada-chan!" -grito mientras entraba- "me alegra verte de nuevo" dijo acercándose al escritorio para abrazarlo

-"Que bueno que hayas podido venir, me dijeron que estabas muy ocupado" decía tratando de soltarse de Longchamp

-"Solo un poco, dos asuntos que me estaban molestando pero ya tengo todo bajo control jajá!" reía llevándose la mano a la nuca

-"Me alegro, entonces si podrás asistir a la Festa del Mare?" pregunto acomodándose la chaqueta

-"Claro que sí, no me la perdería por nada del mundo!" contesto emocionado

-"…quien es él?" pregunto Tsuna al darse cuenta del hombre que lo acompañaba

-"Ah!, lo había olvidado jajá, el es el nuevo miembro de la familia Tomaso, es Aldo Siriani, pero por favor no lo juzgues por su apariencia…" –lo tomo de un brazo y comenzó a sacudirlo- "…es muy fuerte"

-"G…gracias señor…" –dijo llevándose la mano al brazo en un gesto de dolor- "…es un honor conocerlo…Decimo Vongola"

Era un hombre joven, atlético, un poco más alto que Tsuna, de cabello negro, anteojos y de tez pálida, dando la impresión de ser alguien enfermizo

-"Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas señor, llámame Longchamp a secas jajá" lo reprendió dándole unos golpes en la espalda

-"Jajá…no es necesario que me llames así, me puedes decir Tsuna" dijo ofreciéndole la mano para saludarlo

-"Gracias por el voto de confianza, pero prefiero dirigirme a usted como Sawada-san si le parece bien" respondió dándole la mano también

- "claro que si, no hay ningún problema"

-"Bueno, dejando las presentaciones a un lado, que mas me querías decir" interrumpió

-"Es cierto, es que tengo pensado presentarte para que te vayan conociendo, ya que las cabezas de las familias más importantes van a estar ahí , así que creo sería una buena oportunidad para la familia Tomaso"

-"En serio harías eso por mi?" –Pregunto asombrado- "seria súper conocer personalmente a los más importantes de la mafia, estoy seguro de que se morirán al conocerme jajá"

-"Entonces cuando podrías viajar?" pregunto mientras tomaba su agenda

-"Pues no se…cuando crees que sea el momento oportuno para hacer mi gran aparición?" dijo pensativo

-"Si quieres podríamos viajar juntos"

-"Ahh! Eso sería súper divertido, claro que sí!" contesto gritando y levantando los brazos

* * *

-"Quítate!" le grito

-"P…pero"

-"No le hables así a Yui-chan" intervino Haru

-"Entonces dile que no necesito ayuda para caminar" grito de nuevo

-"Entonces deberías quedarte quieto, aun estas muy débil" luego lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo de vuelta a su habitación

-"Suéltame!"

-"No!, lo que quieres es ir a fumar, y si te quieres recuperar rápido deberías dejarlo" dijo abriendo la puerta

-"Maldición, no puedo creer que en este momento quiera ver al cabeza de césped"

-"Al hermano de Kyoko-chan, para qué?"

-"Como que para que, para que me cure rápido y nos podamos largar de este maldito lugar" respondió fastidiado

-"Que sucede?"

-"Mitsuko-san!, te molestamos! Pregunto Haru

-"No, no te preocupes" –luego miro de reojo a Gokudera- "es solo que hace tiempo no tenía un paciente tan fastidioso"

-"Tsk, no estoy aquí porque quiera" contesto sentándose en la cama

-"Gokudera-san!" –Le dijo llamándole la atención- "gracias a Mitsuko-san estas bien, no seas desagradecido"

-"Nunca pedí su ayuda, y ya te dije que…"

-"Bueno como sea…" –dijo ignorando a Gokudera- "…quisiera pedirte un favor"

-"Que necesitas?" pregunto Haru

-"Me gustaría que me acompañaras a recoger a mi hijo"

-"Claro que si" asintió emocionada

-"Claro que no!" intervino Gokudera

-"Hahi! Porque no?"

-"Como que porque!, porque…" –se detuvo- "…tsk, tú ya sabes porque!"

-"Acaso tienes que pedirle permiso!" pregunto mirando a Haru extrañada

-"No! No es eso, es que…" no sabía que decir

-"No es asunto suyo!" dijo Gokudera

-"Querida Haru, no sé qué tipo de relación tengas con este muchacho, pero déjame decirte que no te conviene" dijo poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro

-"A…acaso, ustedes s…son nov…novi…" pregunto Yui desilusionada

-"CLARO QUE NO!" gritaron Haru y Gokudera al tiempo

-"No?, entonces porque se sonrojan?" dijo Mitsuko para incomodarlos

-"Arg!, dejen de decir estupideces, no sales y punto!" -grito molesto- "acompáñala tu" dijo mirando a Yui

-"Y…yo?" Lo miro sorprendida

-"Dijiste que querías ayudar no?, entonces ve con ella"

-"Sera mejor que me acompañes querida, parece ser que quiere que los dejemos solos" hablo mirando de reojo a Gokudera y a Haru

-"Ya les dije que dejen de decir estupideces!" Grito de nuevo

-"Es cierto Mitsuko-san, no es nada de lo que te estás imaginando" dijo Haru un poco avergonzada

-"Tienes razón, igual en el estado en que esta no podría hacer nada y…"

-"Ah! Será mejor que se vayan ya…" –dijo Haru interrumpiéndola- "…no querrás hacer esperar a Kazu-kun" seguía diciendo mientras las empujaba fuera de la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de si

-"Me gustaría pedirte otro favor" dijo Mitsuko dirigiéndose a la cocina

-"Dime"

-"Me podrías ayudar a preparar una pequeña bienvenida para mi hijo?"

-"Por supuesto, cocinare sus platos favoritos, todavía le gusta el Tonkatsu cierto?"

-"Si, cada vez que viene de visita se lo preparo, entonces antes de irme por él, te dejare todo listo para que lo prepares"

Seis horas después

-"Que habrá pasado porque tardan tanto?" decía Haru caminando de un lado para otro mirando por la ventana

-"Quédate quieta que vas a hacer un hueco en el piso!" le dijo Gokudera desde la sala mientras jugaba con el televisor pasando de canal en canal

-"Crees que les sucedió algo? Crees que les hayan hecho algo los que nos están siguiendo?" se comenzó a preocupar

-"Vez porque no quería que salieras! Ya las llamaste?"

-"Si pero no me contestan…" en ese momento se abre la puerta

-"Hola!, ya llegamos!" saludo Mitsuko mientras entraban

-"Que sucedió porque se demoraron!"

-"Es que hubo un retraso en el vuelo" hablaba mientras dejaba el equipaje en el piso

-"Y porque no contestaban mis llamadas?"

-"Lo siento es que me quede sin batería"

-"Y donde está Kazu-kun?" pregunto mirando hacia afuera

-"Ya viene está pagando el taxi, ya tienes todo listo?" pregunto dirigiéndose a la cocina

-"Si, todo está en…"

-"Haru!"

-"K…kazu-kun!" dijo e inmediatamente se lanzo a abrazarlo

-"Jajá, que alegría volver a verte" –después de un rato la soltó y la miro de arriba abajo-"Vaya…si que has cambiado en estos dos años"

-"Tu también, estas más alto" dijo sonriendo

-"Tu estas más hermosa" respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa y apartándole un mechón de cabello del rostro

-"Tsk" chisto Gokudera interrumpiendo y haciendo que voltearán a verlo

-"Es cierto, no los he presentado, Kazu-kun el es…"

-"Gokudera Hayato" dijo Kazuma interrumpiendo a Haru

-"Porque sabes mi nombre?" inmediatamente se volteo a verlo sospechando de el

-"Que haces ahí de pie Kazuma, ven a la mesa que Haru te preparo tu plato favorito" dijo Mitsuko alistando la mesa junto con Yui

-"Espero que sigas cocinando tan bien" dijo con una sonrisa y luego se dirigió hacia la mesa

-"Quien demonios es ese tipo? Como sabe mi nombre?" le pregunto a Haru

-"N…no lo sé, como te dije, hace dos años que no nos veíamos" respondió confundida

-"Ustedes dos también vengan que se les enfría"

Después de comer

-"Yui me ayudas a recoger la mesa?" pregunto Mitsuko

-"Claro" dijo levantándose y empezando a recoger todo

-"Ahora si los dejo para que hablen, pasen a la sala y ya les preparo algo de tomar"

-"No, será mejor que vayamos al estudio…" –dijo haciendo señas para que lo siguieran- "…Tu también puedes venir Gokudera"

-"Que sucede?" pregunto Haru una vez adentro

-"Quien diablos eres y como sabes mi nombre!" dijo Gokudera de repente

-"Creo que no habrá tiempo para remembranzas" suspiro y luego cerró la puerta

-"Estas muy extraño Kazu-kun, que te pasa?" lo miro preocupada

-"Tienes razón, será mejor que vaya directo al grano" -dijo tomando asiento- "Te has comunicado con tu padre en los últimos dos meses?"

-"Hahi!, P…porque lo preguntas?" sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su espalda

-"Solo respóndeme, si o no"

-"No"

-"Maldición!, tenía la esperanza de que pudieras saber algo" dijo Kazuma con frustración

-"No sé quién demonios seas, pero será mejor que empieces a hablar si no quieres que te haga volar en pedazos" amenazo Gokudera poniéndose de pie

-"Gokudera-san!, cálmate" -rápidamente se levanto y se paro en frente de el- "estoy segura que Kazu-kun, no tiene nada que ver con lo que está pasando"

-"Te equivocas Haru…lo sé todo" dijo Kazuma seriamente

* * *

-"Señor Lunga, tiene una llamada"

-"Quien es?"

-"Es Yui, dice que es urgente"

-"Pásamela" –luego levanto el teléfono- "que sucede"

-"_Señor, encontré la información_"

-"En serio! Tan rápido!"

-"_Si, solo tengo que encontrar el momento oportuno para tomarla_"

-"Excelente, después me das lo detalles, cuando crees poder recuperarla?"

-"_Gokudera aun no se ha recuperado del todo, en cuanto a Haru y al otro es fácil distraerlos, así que creo que para este fin de semana podría tenerla_"

-"Apenas la recuperes vienes a mi oficina, ya que saldremos de inmediato para Italia"

-"_Quiere que me encargue de ellos_?"

-"No, ya teniendo la información, no importara lo que hagan"

-"_Como ordene_" luego colgó

-"El jefe se pondrá muy contento con esta noticia" nuevamente tomo el teléfono para realizar otra llamada

-"_Si_" dijo una voz

-"Pásame al jefe"

-"_Un momento_"

-"_Lunga eres tú? Tiempo sin oírte amigo_!"

-"Solo ha pasado una semana"

-"_Si pero el tiempo pasa lento cuando estas esperando por algo"_

-"Precisamente por eso lo estoy llamando, ya encontramos la información"

-"_No! En serio! Jajá súper dime que necesitas"_

-"Por el momento llamar a Verde para que tenga todo listo, ya que es posible que estemos viajando este fin de semana"

-"_Genial, le avisare de inmediato, y dime como la encontraron tan rápido?"_

-"Fue gracias a Yui, su infiltración fue un éxito"

_-"Yo sabía que se podía confiar en Yui-chan"_

_-"_Si, por cierto que hago con el idiota que hizo el alboroto en la tienda"

-"_De quien me hablas?"_

-"Del imbécil que usted me recomendó, al que dejo escapar a Gokudera, recuerda que le dimos la orden de matarlo!"

-"_Ahh! Lucio-chan, ya lo recuerdo jajá, dile que se retire, que ya no será necesario que lo siga"_

-"Esta seguro?"

_-" Si, ahora que tengo otra oportunidad de deshacerme de el yo mismo, no la voy a dejar pasar"_

-"Bien, entonces le daré la orden de que escolte a Yui cuando recupere la información"

_Continuara _


	8. Chapter 8

Hola mis queridos lectores, nuevo capítulo! Jeje. Lo iba a subir ayer, pero por modificaciones de último momento lo deje para hoy. Para empezar un saludo para todos y como siempre agradezco por sus lindos reviews a **Tsuki-chan - Angelzk** -**pouleth-san **-**pri** -**puripri** -**KIM-** **Naomi17Misora -Vicky27- Marii-se - GriisleChan y Hina Sora, **que me animan a seguir escribiendo, (por eso déjenme mas reviews que son los que me dan la inspiración xD), Bueno no les hago perder más el tiempo y como siempre espero que este capítulo les guste y me despido con muchos besos y abrazos para todos… nos leemos 

_Capitulo 8_

-"Shishishi perdieron su viaje el idiota de Fran no está aquí"

-"A donde fue?" pregunto Chrome

-"Y como diablos quieren que sepa, no soy su niñera?

-"Los Varia son unos buenos para nada" chisto Ken

-"Que dijiste!" amenazo Belphegor sacando sus cuchillos

-"Además de inútil, sordo!" respondió alistando una de sus dentaduras

-"Shishishi no me hagas reír, no creas que le tengo miedo a uno de los perros falderos de Mukuro"

-"Maldito! Ya verás de lo que soy capaz!..."

-"Cálmate Ken, que no vinimos aquí para pelear sino para conseguir información" intervino Chikusa tratando de calmarlos

-"Que hacen estas basuras aquí?"

-"Xanxus!" dijeron Belphegor y Ken al tiempo

-"Vinimos a buscar a Fran, sabes dónde podría estar?" pregunto Chrome ignorando a los demás

-"Se largo para Japón" continuo su camino sin decir nada mas

-"Gracias"-dijo Chrome- "…_a Japón_?" pensó

-"Ahí tienen su respuesta, ahora será mejor que se vayan, les aseguro que no querrán ver al jefe de mal genio" luego se retiro

-"Tiene razón" -dijo Chikuza- "no podemos perder más tiempo aquí"

-"Arg!, entonces tendremos que viajar a Japón!" pregunto con fastidio

-"Así parece Ken"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

-"Gokudera-san!, cálmate" -rápidamente se levanto y se paro en frente de el- "estoy segura que Kazu-kun, no tiene nada que ver con lo que está pasando"

-"Te equivocas Haru…lo sé todo" dijo Kazuma seriamente

-"A que te refieres" pregunto Haru confundida

-"Se que están aquí porque se están escondiendo de la mafia"

-"Como sabes eso?" dijo Haru sentándose de nuevo

-"Por tu padre…por esto" dijo sacando un disco duro de su maleta

-"Que es eso?" pregunto Haru

-"Creo que esto es lo que está buscando la mafia"

-"Crees!" dijo Gokudera frunciendo el ceño

-"Esto fue lo último que me envió tu padre, antes de perder el contacto por completo"

-"Entonces tampoco sabes que le sucedió a papa?" dijo desanimada

-"Un momento" –interrumpió Gokudera- "porque rayos te lo enviaría a ti, qué demonios tienes que ver con todo esto?"

-"Yo lo estuve ayudando en secreto, el me enviaba partes del proyecto para revisarlas"

-"Entonces sabes de qué se trata?"

-"No…nunca tuve oportunidad de verlo completo, el me dijo que no quería que me involucrara con la mafia, por eso no me dijo de que se trataba, lo único que sé es que es algún tipo de…maquina"

-"Y porque demonios no lo has revisado!" grito perdiendo la paciencia

-"Porque la información esta encriptada y no he podido descifrarla, tal parece que tu padre sabia que esto sucedería…"

-"Tsk!" luego le arrebato el disco a Kazuma

-"Que haces!" pregunto al ver que se lo había quitado

-"Ver lo que contiene!" dijo mientras lo instalaba en la computadora del estudio

-"No escuchaste lo que dije!, llevo intentándolo desde que me llego y está altamente protegido!" le recordó molesto

-"Idiota!, para que te lo enviaría si no fuera para que lo revisaras, él quería que supieras lo que contiene y obviamente esperaba que lo pudieras descifrar, pero parece ser que eres un completo inútil!" respondió con arrogancia

-"Acaso me estás diciendo que tu si puedes descifrarlo?" pregunto con burla

-"Por supuesto!, crees que soy tan estúpido como tú!" Dijo con tono ofensivo

-"Que dijiste! "

-"Suficiente!" -interrumpió Haru- "este no es momento para pelear entre nosotros, Kazu-kun deja que Gokudera-san se encargue de esto" -luego salieron del estudio- "será mejor que dejemos así por hoy, debes estar cansado, ya tendremos tiempo para conversar"

_**Fin flashback**_

* * *

-"Buenos días"

-"Buenos días Yui –chan, hoy llegaste más temprano" dijo al cerrar la puerta

-"Es que vine a ayudarte, ya que para ti sola debe ser muy pesado encargarte de la casa"

-"Si, es que es lo único que puedo hacer por Mitsuko-san, ya que nos deja quedar en su casa sin problemas"

-"A propósito, donde están todos?"

-"Mitsuko-san están preparando todo para su viaje y Kazu-kun la está acompañando y Gokudera-san está encerrado en el estudio desde ayer"

-"Ya veo…Kazuma-san es muy amable…por cierto…debe ser lindo encontrarse con un amigo después de tanto tiempo" comento Yui

-"Si, la verdad me dio mucho gusto volver a ver a Kazu-kun, aunque hubiera sido mejor si las circunstancias fueran diferentes" dijo un poco desanimada

-"Y porque no salen este fin de semana?" sugirió de repente

-"Hahi?, pero Gokudera-san…"

-"No te preocupes por él, solo van a dar un paseo, no te parecería divertido recordar los viejos tiempos y ponerse al día en lo que hicieron estos dos años?"

-"Si…seria divertido, además tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle" respondió pensativa

-"Por eso, no te preocupes por Gokudera-san que yo me encargo de distraerlo"

-"No será que quieres deshacerte de nosotros para quedarte a solas con Gokudera-san?" la miro con sospecha

-"Po…porque lo preguntas, a…acaso te molesta!"

-"No, claro que no" dijo riendo

-"No puedo creer que tengas a un hombre tan atractivo como él a tu lado y no te interese" dijo sorprendida

-"Es que mi corazón ya pertenece a alguien más"

-"No me digas que tu y Kazuma-san!"

-"No!, es Tsuna-san, nos conocemos desde que estábamos en la escuela y fue quien me rescato de morir ahogada" suspiro al recordar

-"Que romántico!...pero no creo que a Tsuna-san le moleste que salgas con un viejo amigo cierto?"

-"Claro que no, además el está en Italia"

-"Entonces está decidido, mañana que Mitsuko-san viaja y regresa hasta el lunes, puedes aprovechar para salir con el"

-"Estas mas emocionada que yo jajá"

-"Claro que si, por eso será mejor que nos demos prisa y dejemos la casa ordenada para que mañana tengas el día libre"

* * *

-"Hola Tsu-kun, Reborn-chan"

-"K…kyoko-chan, que alegría verte"

-"hola Kyoko"

-"Vine para traerles algo de tomar, espero no molestarlos" dijo sirviendo el té para Tsuna y el expreso para Reborn

-"C…claro que no Kyoko-chan…" -respondió e inmediatamente se levanto del escritorio para sentarse junto a ella- "…pero no deberías estar en clases?"

-"Recuerdas que te dije que hoy estaba libre…por eso te pregunte que…ya que es sábado podríamos salir a algún lado" dijo tímidamente

-"Lo había olvidado… y claro que me gustaría salir contigo pero…" miro de reojo a Reborn

-"Si te das prisa en terminar tu trabajo te puedes tomar el resto de dia libre… a propósito como te ha ido con tus estudios" pregunto Reborn

-"Muy bien y aunque tengo algunos trabajos pendientes, creo que los terminare a tiempo para poder viajar"

-"Me alegro!, odiaría tener que ir sin ti" suspiro a la vez que se sonrojaba

-"Por cierto…" dudo al hablar

-"Que sucede Kyoko?" pregunto Reborn extrañado

-"Que han sabido de Haru-chan?, es que no he podido comunicarme con ella"

-"Es cierto…hace ya casi una semana que no se han comunicado, con lo ocupado que he estado lo había olvidado, los llamare para saber cómo les está yendo"

Saco su celular para realizar la llamada, primero llamo a Gokudera pero no le contestaba, intento varias veces pero no respondía, luego intento con el de Haru y tampoco, igual intento varias veces pero nada

-"Que raro?" dijo extrañado

-"Que sucedió?" pregunto Kyoko sin entender

-"Ninguno de los dos me contesta"

-"Les habrá sucedido algo?" dijo preocupada

-"No creo, recuerda que Gokudera-kun está con ella, tal vez es por lo lejos que están, lo más seguro es que haya un problema con la señal" -respondió tratando de calmar a Kyoko- " le dejare un mensaje a Haru para que me regrese la llamada"

-"Dile que le mando muchos saludos"

-"Hola Haru soy Tsuna, espero que estén bien y que finalmente hayas encontrado a tu padre, si escuchas este mensaje por favor regrésame la llamada, Kyoko-chan te manda muchos saludos y también espero que Gokudera-kun no te haya dado muchos problemas, espero que regresen pronto, adiós"

-"Espero que Haru-chan regrese pronto, me gustaría saber sobre ese chico que vino a buscarla"

-"Un chico vino a buscar a Haru?...cuando?" pregunto Tsuna intrigado

-"Creo que fue hace cinco o seis días"

-"Y sabes para que la estaba buscando?"

-"No, solo supe que vino por una de las empleadas que me conto"

-"Que raro… Porque no me habrán avisado que vino, con quien hablo?"

-"Lo vio hablando con Rinaldo"

-"…creo que le peguntare después sobre eso, me parece extraño que no me haya informado"

-"No se preocupen tanto por ellos de seguro están bien, ahora tenemos cosas más importantes de las que ocuparnos" -dijo Reborn cambiando de tema- "Yamamoto y Dino ya han confirmado la asistencia de varias Familias y quieren saber en qué fecha quieres enviarles los aviones para recogerlos"

-"Diles que pasen por ellos una semana antes, sería bueno que se tomaran unos días de vacaciones por cuenta de los Vongola"

-"Parece que quieres tirar la casa por la ventana"

-"No es eso Reborn, es solo que quiero que mi primera vez como anfitrión deje una buena impresión, además que quiero que todo salga perfecto y le prometí a Longchamp que lo presentaría ante las demás Familias y quisiera aprovechar esa semana para hacerlo"

-"Veo que ya no hay marcha atrás con esa decisión"

-"Así es"

-"…recordé que tengo otros asuntos que atender" –dijo mientras salía de la oficina- "aprovecha para descansar, mañana empezaremos desde muy temprano"

-"Pero mañana es domingo!"

* * *

-"_Por fin lo conseguí! Me tomo más tiempo del que tenía pensado, sea lo que sea que este en este disco definitivamente es lo que están buscando, no cualquiera la podría descifrar" _ pensó al poder acceder a los archivos

-_"ahora veamos de que se trata…proyecto…INMORTALITY? …Qué rayos es esto?" -_a medida que revisaba los archivos encontró los planos y diseños de lo que parecía ser una maquina y los pasos para su ensamblaje- "_Tsk_…_el idiota estaba diciendo la verdad" _ además de otros archivos con otro tipo de información

_-"…Modificación de la morfología?,… psicología conductual?,… sinapsis neuronal?, en qué demonios estaba trabajando…" _en ese momento tocaron a la puerta

-"Pu…puedo pasar? Pregunto Yui

-"Que diablos quieres!"

-"Te traje algo de comer" entro con una bandeja

-"Donde está Haru?"

-"Esta ocupada" puso la bandeja sobre el escritorio y luego cerró la puerta

-"Dile que venga, necesito hablar con ella" hablaba sin mirarla

-"Tendrás que esperar, no puede venir en este momento"

-"De qué demonios estás hablando! Pregunto molesto mirándola por encima de la pantalla

-"Salió con Kazuma y no sé a qué hora regresaran" comenzó a caminar hacia el

-"Que salió! A donde fueron!" se levanto para salir del estudio

-"Déjalos, solo salieron a dar un paseo" lo detuvo del brazo

-"No digas estupideces!, no vinimos aquí de vacaciones!" le grito a la vez que se soltaba

-"Ella te gusta cierto?"

-"Que rayos dices!" la miro confundido

-"He visto como la miras" –camino hacia el hasta que lo arrincono contra la puerta- "pero es una lástima que ella no sienta lo mismo por ti"

-"Quien demonios eres?"

-"Porque lo preguntas, acaso te intereso" se le acercaba cada vez mas

-"Para quien trabajas?"

-"De que hablas?" dijo sonriendo

-"Tu sabes muy bien de que hablo, puede que hayas logrado engañar a Haru, pero a mí no"

-"Vaya, no podía esperar menos de la temida mano derecha del Decimo Vongola…cuando te diste cuenta?"

-"Nunca he creído en las casualidades"

-"Jajá…" –luego se alejo de el-"…y porque no dijiste nada…porque no le avisaste a Haru?"

-"Necesito saber quién está detrás de todo esto…y tú me lo vas a decir"

-"Si?...y exactamente como me vas a sacar esa información?"

-"A golpes si es necesario"

-"Serias capaz de golpear a una chica indefen…"

Sin que terminara de hablar Gokudera se lanzo contra ella para atacarla, pero hábilmente logro esquivarlo

-"No creo que una chica indefensa sea capaz de esquivar un golpe como este o sí?"

-"Es una lástima, me hubiera encantado haberte conocido de otra forma, pero trabajo es trabajo…aunque me gustes mucho"

-"Vienes por el disco, cierto?, lo siento pero no voy a dejar que te lo lleves tan fácilmente"

-"Y crees que con esas heridas vas a poder detenerme?, será mejor que me lo entregues, odiaría tener que lastimar ese bello rostro"

-"Cuales heridas?- preguntaba mientras se quitaba las vendas-"te advierto que no me contendré porque seas mujer"

_Continuara_


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, perdón por la demora pero me bloquee con este capitulo, pero bueno, primero que todo un saludo a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leerme y como siempre en especial a **Tsuki-chan - Angelzk** -**pouleth-san **-**puripri** -**KIM-** **Naomi17Misora -Vicky27- Marii-se - GriisleChan - Hina Sora y Nikolas Sur, **por sus lindos reviews, espero que les guste este capitulo y nos leemos en el próximo (el cual espero subir pronto jeje) muchos besos y nos leemos luego 

_Capitulo 9_

-Parece que quieres tirar la casa por la ventana-

-No es eso Reborn, es solo que quiero que mi primera vez como anfitrión deje una buena impresión, además que quiero que todo salga perfecto y le prometí a Longchamp que lo presentaría ante las demás Familias y quisiera aprovechar esa semana para hacerlo-

-Veo que ya no hay marcha atrás con esa decisión-

-Así es-

-…recordé que tengo otros asuntos que atender – dijo mientras salía de la oficina- aprovecha para descansar, mañana empezaremos desde muy temprano

-¡Pero mañana es domingo!-

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia el pasillo

-Ciaossu- dijo mientras caminaba

-Reborn-dono- dejo de ver por la ventana

-¿Llevas mucho esperando?-

-Acabo de llegar, vine en cuanto recibí su llamada-

-Quiero que me digas que información has logrado conseguir- se detuvo a su lado

-No mucho, solo lo que ya sabemos, la seguridad de la familia Tomaso es muy alta-

-¿Que están haciendo los demás?-

-Lal, collonelo y Orégano están vigilando el cuartel general y Turmeric se está encargando de vigilar a Longchamp-

-Está bien, avísame apenas consigas alguna información por más pequeña que sea- dio la vuelta para regresar por donde vino

-Por supuesto, Reborn-dono- 

* * *

Una fuerte explosión hizo que el frente de la casa fuera destrozado, Gokudera y Uri salieron después, seguidos por Yui, quien llevaba puesta una armadura que emitía llamas amarillas

-Entrégame el disco, como vez no tienes oportunidad de ganar-

-No seas estúpida, solo porque destruiste una pared no significa que seas mas fuerte-

Los vecinos comenzaron a salir después de haber escuchado la explosión, Gokudera se dio cuenta y decidió irse de allí, no podían quedarse, ya que lo último que necesitaban era que la policía estuviera involucrada. Sin pensarlo dos veces saco de una de sus cajas el deslizador y se fue rápidamente.

-¿A dónde vas?- grito Yui e inmediatamente fue tras el

Mientras escapaba, se dio cuenta que había perdido el disco -¡MALDICION!- grito - ¡Uri, regresa y busca el disco mientras yo la distraigo!- le ordeno, luego giro por una esquina y en ese momento Uri regreso a su tamaño original y se metió por entre las casas, cuando Yui iba a girar por la misma esquina Gokudera la detuvo disparándole dañando su armadura, pero la felicidad le duro poco, al momento vio como la parte dañada comenzaba a regenerarse y quedar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Jajá, ¿porque esa cara?...- le pregunto con arrogancia al ver su cara de sorpresa-…¡ah!, es cierto, se me había olvidado decirte que mi armadura es de tipo sol, así que puede regenerarse a sí misma, en pocas palabras…es indestructible-

-_¡MALDICION!-_ grito mentalmente –_estos bastardos están mejor equipados de lo que creí, al parecer los que están detrás de esto no son unos pobres diablos, esto ya no me está gustando para nada-_

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te quedaste paralizado por el miedo?, no te preocupes mi amor, si me entregas el disco no te hare nada, es más, hasta podría hablarle a mi jefe de ti, tal vez te deje unirte a nuestra familia, hombres como tu es lo que necesitamos-

-¡¿Estas loca?- le grito furioso – ¡que te hace pensar que dejaría a los Vongola para unirme a un grupo de bastardos perdedores!-

-Bueno, porque si te unes a nosotros podrás seguir viviendo, mientras que si sigues con los Vongola…- finalizo negando con la cabeza

-La familia Vongola es fuerte, por algo ha estado en la cima por tanto tiempo, para mantener a basura como ustedes comiendo de nuestra mano-

-jajá "eran" fuertes- suspiro -cariño, esto es más grande de lo que piensas, y más fácil, solo hay que ir por el eslabón más débil y todo se derrumbara como un castillo de naipes-

-¿De qué demonios estas hablando?-

-Tú eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber de qué estoy hablando, así que piénsalo, nada me haría más feliz que tú y yo estuviéramos del mismo lado- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

-_¡Demonios!, entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas, tengo que regresar a Italia cuanto antes, espero que Uri haya podido recuperar el disco- _ pensó a la vez que miro por donde se fue Uri

En ese momento sonó un celular, haciendo que Gokudera volviera su mirada hacia ella

-Si, ya lo tengo, puedes venir por mí para que salgamos de inmediato- luego colgó

-Ya te dije que no te lo entregare- le dijo y volvió a apuntarle

-Que cosas dices, si yo se que lo perdiste cuando salimos de la casa, para este momento mis hombres ya lo debieron haber encontrado-

Al escucharla, inmediatamente le disparo con su Flame Thunder, y al estar tan cerca, Yui no pudo esquivarlo recibiendo por completo el impacto, aprovechando la oportunidad, Gokudera regreso de nuevo a la casa para evitar que se lo llevaran. Después de un momento Yui volvió a levantarse, gracias a su armadura el daño no fue tan grave, aunque si quedo herida, solo espero a que volviera a regenerarse para salir tras él otra vez. 

* * *

-¡Que delicia!, hace mucho tiempo que no comía estos pasteles, como me gustaría que Kyoko-chan estuviera aquí conmigo- dijo con tristeza

-¿Quién es Kyoko?-

-Ella es mi mejor amiga, ella también está viviendo en Italia- continuaba comiendo

-Es cierto, ¿y como te tratan los Vongola?-

-Muy bien, ellos son muy amables conmigo…pero ¿porque lo preguntas?- lo miro confundida

-Por nada en especial pero, ¿no te gustaría volver a vivir aquí, en Namimori?-

-¿Hahi?, pues si, a veces extraño Namimori, pero en Italia soy muy feliz al lado de mis amigos-

-pero sabes muy bien que tus amigos pertenecen a la mafia, no te da miedo que puedan ser atacados, si mal no recuerdo, tu padre no quería que tuvieras nada que ver con ellos-

En ese momento bajo la mirada, es verdad que esa fue la razón por la que discutió con su padre y después de lo que Kazuma les conto pudo entender por qué se había molestado tanto, después recordó que aun habían varias cosas que Kazuma tenía que contarle y ahora que estaban solos podría preguntarle.

-¿Kazu-kun?- dijo mirándolo a los ojos –creo que este es el momento de que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre mi padre, ¿Por qué estaba trabajando para la mafia?-

-Si, tienes razón…- suspiro -… ¿recuerdas que cuando tu madre enfermo, tu padre tuvo problemas para pagar el tratamiento y para no perder la casa se puso a buscar un segundo empleo para poder costear todo?-

-Si, recuerdo que papa finalmente pudo conseguir un trabajo con una empresa privada que cubrió todos los gastos…pero fue demasiado tarde, la enfermedad ya había avanzado y no había nada que hacer, incluso pagaron los gastos de la funeraria y todo-

-Correcto…pero no fue una empresa privada la que lo contrato…fue la mafia, ya lo habían buscado antes para que trabajara para ellos, pero tu padre se había negado varias veces, pero con lo de tu madre, no tuvo otra opción que aceptar-

-¿Y por qué lo estaban buscando? ¿Para qué lo querían?-

-Como bien sabes, tu padre es uno de los mejores ingenieros y matemáticos del país, el es muy conocido por su trabajo y por eso lo buscaron, para que los ayudara a desarrollar un proyecto que habían comenzado hace ya bastante tiempo, y estaban reuniendo a las mejores mentes para llevarlo a cabo-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvo trabajando para ellos?-

-Después de la muerte de tu madre, había decidido renunciar, pero como sabes, con la mafia todo es a otro precio, el ya estaba bastante involucrado con ese proyecto y además estaba todo el dinero que le dieron para los gastos médicos de tu madre y los del funeral, lamentablemente tu padre no tenia como devolverles todo lo que le prestaron, así que tuvo que resignarse y trabajar con ellos hasta que parte del proyecto estuviera terminado…ahí es donde entro yo, el me pidió ayuda para poder librarse de ellos, nos tomo casi un año poder realizar una transferencia de dinero ficticia, así quedaría libre de la deuda, en cuanto al proyecto, les hizo creer que había llegado a un punto muerto en donde no podía avanzar, les hizo una simulación demostrándoles que sería un fracaso, que por más que siguiera investigando todo daría el mismo resultado, increíblemente le creyeron, y como ya había saldado la deuda que tenía, pudo renunciar sin problemas y pudo volver a su antiguo trabajo en la universidad-

-Eso fue cuando decidió viajar a Tokyo-

-Así es, y al poco tiempo se comunico nuevamente conmigo, me conto que se había llevado una copia del proyecto y quería terminarlo, me dijo que sería muy problemático si la mafia lograba terminarlo y él quería adelantárseles para saber cómo detenerlos en caso de que eso llegara a suceder, trabajamos por varios meses y parecía que lo terminaríamos más pronto de lo que teníamos planeado, estaba muy entusiasmado, pero entonces fue cuando tu decidiste irte a vivir a Italia con los Vongola, tu padre se puso como loco cuando se lo contaste, no podía creer que hubieras terminado involucrada con la mafia, después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar para poder librarse de ellos…-

-¿Y porque nunca me dijo nada?- lo interrumpió -Si lo hubiera sabido, le habría pedido ayuda a Tsuna-san-

-Porque él es de la mafia, y ya no quería tener nada que ver con ellos-

-Pero Tsuna-san es diferente, el hubiera podido hacer algo al respecto…y tal vez el aun estaría aquí- su rostro se lleno de tristeza

-Puede que tengas razón, ¿pero qué crees que hubiera sucedido si se enteraran de que se robo su proyecto y peor, que estaba en las manos del enemigo?-

-No lo sé…pero al menos tendríamos su respaldo y papa no hubiera estado solo, Tsuna-san lo hubiera protegido y no hubiera dejando que nada malo le pasara-

En ese momento escucharon pasar a los bomberos seguidos de ambulancias y carros de la policía, varias personas que pasaban por ahí comenzaron a hablar sobre una explosión que hubo en una casa cerda de allí, algunos decían que había sido una fuga de gas, otros decían que había sido un accidente, que un auto se había estrellado con el frente de la casa. Haru y Kazuma no pudieron evitar preguntar en donde había sido ese accidente.

-Eso fue en la casa de la doctora, ¿como es que se llama? ¿Atsuko? ¿Ritsuko?...-

-¡¿Mitsuko?- pregunto Kazuma visiblemente alterado

-¡Si!, la doctora Mitsuko, pero qué bueno que ella no se encuentra en su casa, si no, no quiero imaginar lo que hubiera sido de ella-

-¡Gokudera-san! ¡Yui-chan!- grito Haru 

* * *

Al llegar de nuevo a la casa, Gokudera se encontró con el hombre que los había atacado en la tienda, pero no vio a Uri por ningún lado.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar- dijo al ver llegar a Gokudera

-¡Cierra la maldita boca imbécil!- dijo disparándole

-¡Ten cuidado!- dijo esquivándolo –no querrás que esto se dañe- luego le mostro el disco duro

-¡Entrégamelo!- le ordeno

-Jajá, no creí que fueras tan descuidado como para haber dejado algo tan importante tirado en el piso, me pregunto qué diría Sawada si supiera lo torpe que eres- comenzó a provocarlo

-¡Te dije que cerraras la maldita boca!- respondió cayendo ante sus provocaciones

Siguió disparando sin importarle la gente que se encontraba alrededor, quienes rápidamente se refugiaron en sus casas para no salir heridos, en ese momento llego Yui, quien arremetió contra el por la espalda, pero Gokudera la detuvo con sus escudos

-¡Maldita! ¡No me fastidies!- le grito

Luego activo la ametralladora y comenzó a dispararle mientras se cubría con sus escudos, cuando logro alejarla lo suficiente se dirigió a recuperar el disco, pero cuando iba a atacar vio que tenia a Uri encerrado en una jaula.

-¡Bastardo que le has hecho a Uri!-

-Jajá, sigue molestándome y tu querida mascota morirá- hablaba mientras sostenía la jaula

-¡De qué diablos hablas!-

-Esta es una nueva tecnología, es una caja arma capaz de absorber las llamas de las cajas animal hasta el punto de dejarlas totalmente inservibles-

-¡Eso es imposible!-

-¿Quieres apostar?-

Luego vio como las llamas de tormenta de Uri estaban siendo absorbidas por la jaula

-¡Detente!-

-Lo siento, una vez que empieza, no para hasta que haya absorbido todo-

-¡Maldito!-

-Deja de jugar con ese gato Lucio, ¿ya tienes el disco?- pregunto Yui caminado hacia ellos

-Aquí lo tengo-

Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a dispararle, cuando soltó la jaula, Gokudera intento destruirla pero no pudo, mientras estaba distraído, Lucio le apunto por la espalda

-Sabes, también hay una caja similar a esa, pero para absorber las llamas de las personas-

En ese momento cayó al piso sintiendo que perdía las fuerzas, intento activar su arma pero no pudo

-Te ves tan lindo, cuando estas indefenso- dijo acercándose a Gokudera –tengo un secreto que contarte- comenzó a susurrarle al oído –lo que buscas podrás encontrarlo aquí- luego le puso un pedazo de papel en la mano –es una lástima, pero no nos veremos en mucho tiempo, espero que no te olvides de mi- luego lo beso

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba logro empujarla

-Cuando nos volvamos a ver me las pagaras todas-

-Ya lo veremos- luego se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Lucio

-Lo siento, pero yo no puedo ser tan amable como Yui- dijo sacando una bazuca de una de las tantas cajas que llevaba en ese momento

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto Yui al ver que había activado otra caja

-¿Acaso no estas viendo?, no pienso dejar escapar a este idiota otra vez-

Y de inmediato disparo contra Gokudera, quien no tenia posibilidad de defenderse, ya que la caja seguía activada y sus llamas seguían siendo absorbidas, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar sus ojos y cubrirse con sus brazos y esperar a recibir el impacto, pero este nunca llego, cuando abrió sus ojos vio una silueta que estaba frente a él, llevaba un enorme sombrero y vestía un uniforme desagradablemente familiar y en sus manos sostenía una pequeña caja de la que salía una diminuta copia de ese maniaco de los cuchillos.

-¡¿Tu?- dijo incrédulo – ¡¿que demonios haces aquí?-

-Mi maestro me dijo que viniera a ayudarte- contesto con voz monótona 

_Continuara _


	10. Chapter 10

Hola mis queridos lectores, primero que todo un especial saludo a los que me dejan sus lindos reviews **Tsuki-chan ** crei que me habías olvidado sniff sniff, pero me alegro de volver a leer tus reviews y de que te siga gustando la historia jeje, ** Angelzk** -**pouleth-san **-**puripri** -**KIM-** **Naomi17Misora -Vicky27- Marii-se - GriisleChan - Hina Sora y Nikolas Sur, **también muchos saludos a todos los que tienen la paciencia para leer mis historias (perdón por la demora jojo) espero que les guste este capítulo, y no digo más para que no se aburran, saludos.

_Capitulo 10_

Las sirenas habían comenzado a sonar cada vez más cerca alertándolos a todos.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, estamos llamando demasiado la atención- dijo Yui guardando su armadura y subiéndose al auto en el que había llegado Lucio

-Eres un bastardo con suerte, siempre llegan a salvarte en el último minuto- dijo dirigiéndose al auto –hasta la próxima- luego se subió y se fueron

-¡Tenemos que ir tras ellos, no los podemos dejar escapar!- le ordeno Gokudera

De inmediato envolvió el auto en movimiento en una ilusión donde les mostraba que se dirigían a un precipicio, Lucio estaba a punto de girar para no caer por el, pero Yui tomo el volante

-¡No seas idiota! ¡Esto es una ilusión, sigue derecho que nada sucederá!- dijo a la vez que presionaba un botón en el tablero del auto

-¡¿Por qué no se detienen?- pregunto Gokudera sin entender

-Parece que la ilusión no funciono- respondió sin inmutarse

-¡Inútil! ¡Entonces quita esta cosa para que me pueda mover!- le dijo señalando la caja que estaba a su lado

Utilizando una de sus cajas, saco un tridente con el cual destruyo la caja que estaba absorbiendo las llamas de Gokudera

-¡Encárgate de Uri y de distraer a la policía!- luego salió tras ellos

En ese momento Fran utilizo una ilusión para que pareciera que nada había ocurrido, luego destruyo la jaula, tomo a Uri y se escondió a esperar a que Gokudera regresara. Cuando la policía y los bomberos llegaron, vieron que todo estaba normal, los vecinos no entendían que había sucedido, al rato Haru y Kazuma llegaron y tampoco entendían que había sucedido, pero luego llego Gokudera.

-¿¡Gokudera-san, que sucedió!- pregunto aliviada al ver que nada malo le había pasado

-Nada, solo fue un mal entendido- sin decir nada más se fue a hablar con la policía

Haru y Kazuma se miraron aun mas confundidos de lo que ya estaban, unos minutos después vieron que todos comenzaban a irse, la multitud poco a poco comenzó a disminuir hasta que finalmente no quedo nadie, solo ellos tres y nuevamente Haru pregunto

-¿Gokudera-san…que sucedió?- su tranquilidad la tenia extrañada ya que lo normal hubiera sido que los recibiera a gritos

-Sera mejor que entremos a la casa- nuevamente sin decir nada más se dirigió hacia adentro seguido por Haru y Kazuma

Una vez adentro Haru vio a Uri sobre una silla, quieto, lo que le pareció extraño

-¿Por qué Uri-chan esta así? ¿Está enfermo?-

Pregunto, pero al girarse para ver a Gokudera no lo encontró, solo estaba allí un joven con un extraño sombrero y una mirada perdida

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo entraste aquí?-

-Eres Fran de los Varia ¿Cierto?- dijo Kazuma sin darle oportunidad de responder

-¿Varia?, es cierto he oído a Tsuna-san mencionarlos pero… ¿Cómo sabes de ellos Kazu-kun?-

-Después hablaremos sobre eso, ahora me gustaría saber que fue lo que sucedió aquí y donde están Gokudera y Yui-

-No tengo idea de lo que sucedió, no sé quién es Yui y Gokudera salió tras un hombre y una mujer-

-¿Pudiste ver quiénes eran?-

-Si, son de la mafia-

-Vinieron por el disco- dijo kazuma- ¿hacia dónde se fueron?-

-¿Piensas ir tras ellos?- pregunto Fran

-¡Claro que si, no podemos dejar que se lo lleven!-

-Si no quieres morir será mejor que te quedes aquí, ellos están armados con cajas muy poderosas, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo Gokudera estaría muerto en este momento-

-¡¿Qué?- grito Haru -¿y porque no fuiste con él?-

-Porque me pidió que ayudara a su caja animal, sus llamas estaban siendo absorbidas y también que me encargara de la policía-

-¿Por eso Uri-chan esta así?- se acerco hacia él para cuidarlo -¿y crees que Gokudera-san estará bien? ¿no crees que seria mejor ir ayudarlo? Podría estar en problemas-

-El estará bien- dijo calmadamente

-¡¿Pero no dices que casi lo matan?- pregunto sorprendida por su actitud

-Tranquila Haru, el es fuerte, por algo es uno de los guardianes Vongola- dijo Kazuma para calmarla

-Pero…- no estaba segura de lo que le habían dicho

-Sera mejor que esperemos hasta que el regrese- dijo Fran sentándose en el piso

-¿Porque no te sientas en el sofá?- pregunto Haru al ver donde se había sentado

-Porque casi toda la casa está destruida, esto es solo una ilusión-

Había anochecido y aun continuaban esperándolo

-Miren la hora que es ¿no creen que deberíamos ir a buscarlo? ¿Qué tal que este herido sin poder moverse?- dijo Haru preocupada

-Tienes razón, será mejor que salgamos a buscarlo ¿vienes con nosotros?- le pregunto Kazuma a Fran

-¡A dónde demonios se piensan ir ahora!-

-¡Gokudera-san! ¿Donde estabas?, íbamos a salir a busc…-

-¡¿En donde diablos estaban metidos? ¡¿Cuantas veces te dije que no salieras de la maldita casa?-

-Nosotros solo salimos a…-

-¡¿Acaso tienes una maldita idea de lo que paso? ¡Esa zorra de Yui era una espía y por andar pensando en estupideces no te diste cuenta y caíste en su juego!-

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Kazuma

-¡De que esos bastardos se llevaron el disco!¡de eso estoy hablando!-

-Entonces eso era lo que mi maestro quería que protegiera, pero creo que llegue un poco tarde- pensó Fran en voz alta

-¿Mukuro? ¿Qué sabe el de esto?-

-No lo sé-

-¿Como que no sabes?-

-Últimamente he tenido problemas para comunicarme con él, así que no ha podido decirme que está pasando-

-¡Tsk!, ¡estoy rodeado de malditos inútiles!- Luego se apoyo en una de las paredes para encender un cigarrillo, y sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre

-¡Gokudera-san estas sangrando!- dijo corriendo hacia el

-Estoy bien, no me fastidies- voto el cigarrillo porque no encontró su encendedor y coloco su mano sobre el costado derecho del abdomen

-Pero tus heridas se abrieron-

-¡Que estoy bien! ¡Déjame en paz!- le grito, luego comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación

-¿Entonces qué haremos ahora?- pregunto Kazuma

Gokudera se detuvo y saco el papel que le dio Yui para mirarlo

-Alisten sus cosas que mañana viajamos- y se encerró tirando un portazo

-¿Viajar? ¿Acaso quiere que regresemos a Italia?- pregunto de nuevo Kazuma

-Iré a hablar con él- dijo Haru dirigiéndose hacia su habitación -¿Gokudera-san…puedo pasar?- dijo después de tocar dos veces

-¡Largo de aquí!-

-Déjame ver tus heridas- esta vez no le contesto -voy a entrar-

Cuando abrió la puerta, estaba sentado en su cama, la habitación estaba iluminada solamente con la luz de la lámpara y un resplandor amarillo salía de la parte derecha de su abdomen

-Gokudera-san…- se acerco arrodillándose frente a él -…esto es…-

-… estoy cerrando la herida, así que no necesito tu ayuda- contesto aun molesto

-¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Fue Yui-chan?- pregunto preocupada

-Ahora no estoy de humor para hablar, ¿así que porque no te vas?- dijo sin verla a la cara

-No me iré hasta que me digas que fue lo que sucedió-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que por tu estupidez el enemigo logro infiltrarse?, ¿que el trabajo que tu padre intento proteger cayó en sus manos? ¿Qué ahora no sabemos que es lo que van a hacer con esa información?- le grito molesto

-¡No sabía que Yui-chan pertenecía a la mafia!- respondió gritándole también

-¡Idiota! ¿Después de que nos atacaron en la tienda, no se te ocurrió pensar que nos estarían buscando? ¡Si no hubieras sido tan descuidada nunca te habrías encontrado con Yui y nada de esto hubiera sucedido!-

No supo que decir, solo se quedo en silencio y fijo su mirada en su herida que aun intentaba curar

-Lo siento…- dijo casi susurrando -…te prometo que…-

-Eso ya no importa, ya no hay nada que hacer-

-Está bien…ya no te molestare mas- iba a llorar pero no quería que la viera -_tiene razón, todo es mi culpa- _pensó

Luego se levanto para salir de la habitación, en ese momento Gokudera volvió a ver el pedazo de papel que Yui le dio

-Tsk…espera- dijo cuando abrió la puerta -no quise decir eso…no fue tu culpa, estoy seguro que si no hubieras salido igual se las habrían arreglado para encontrarnos-

-No…tienes razón, fui muy descuidada…por mi culpa se llevaron el disco y tu…y tu nuevamente saliste herido-

-Es solo un rasguño-

-¡Entonces déjame verla, déjame ayudarte!- cerró la puerta y nuevamente se arrodillo frente a el

-¿Vez?- dijo apartando su mano -no es nada grave-

-Fue una herida grave, pero esta casi cerrada, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-Hace un año encontré esta caja, y como también puedo manipular las llamas tipo sol, la uní al sistema C.A.I, y estuve entrenando para poder dominarla y utilizarla en estos casos-

-¿Por eso fue que tus otras heridas estaban sanando tan rápido?-

-Si, pero…-

-Pero te agotas cada vez que lo haces- se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta – traeré el botiquín para hacerte un vendaje-

Unos minutos después regreso, le paso una toalla húmeda para que se limpiara las manos, luego alisto todo para limpiarle la herida y ponerle el vendaje

-Recuéstate…- luego se sentó a su lado -…no pensé que estaríamos en esta situación otra vez-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-De esto…es que…no me gusta verte así- continuaba limpiando su herida con cuidado

-No se puede evitar, esto es lo que significa pertenecer a la mafia, en cualquier momento puedes salir herido…y en cualquier momento puedes perder la vida-

-No digas eso- termino y empezó a guardar todo, Gokudera volvió a sentarse

-Pero es la verdad- dijo seriamente

-Prométeme que la próxima vez tendrás más cuidado- lo miro a los ojos

-No puedo prometer nada- contesto mirando hacia otro lado

-Entonces prométeme que no trataras de curarte tu solo, que dejaras que yo te cuide, que me dejaras ayudarte a curar tus heridas...- suspiro -…después de todo es por mi culpa que resultaras herido- fijo su mirada en el piso

-Ya te dije que no es tu culpa, tarde o temprano nos encontrarían y el enfrentamiento era inevitable-

-No, esa noche fui muy irresponsable y por mi culpa saliste desarmado y casi te matan…-

-No sabías que nos estaban siguiendo y cometí un error al haber salido corriendo así sabiendo que nos vigilaban además…saliste corriendo por mi culpa-

-Igual, fui muy imprudente y con lo de Yui-chan no tengo excusa, fui yo quien la trajo y me deje convencer por ella para Salir y dejarte solo-

-Deja de decir eso, además fue mejor así, ¿Qué crees que hubiera sucedido si hubieras estado aquí? Lo más seguro es te hubiera utilizado para que le entregara el disco-

-Eso significa que soy un estorbo, por eso fue que saliste herido la primera vez, por protegerme…- no pudo aguantar más las ganas de llorar -…y tal vez hubieras terminado igual…o peor si yo hubiera estado aquí contigo-

-¡N…no! ¡Eso no fue lo que quise decir! ¡Lo que quería decirte era que…!- trato de explicarse al ver que empezó a llorar

-Está bien, no importa- se levanto para salir de la habitación

-¡Espera! ¡Lo que quería decirte era…!- logro levantarse para detenerla

-No te preocupes, no tienes que decir nada para hacerme sentir bien- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas -no deberías esforzarte, debes descansar para que tus heridas sanen- le puso las manos en los hombros para obligarlo a sentarse

-No seas idiota…- la tomo de las muñecas y le bajo los brazos-…lo que quería decir era que…que…-

Se quedaron mirando fijamente, aun lloraba y Gokudera suavemente le limpio las lágrimas que bajaban por su mejilla, en ese momento Haru cerró sus ojos y puso su mano sobre la de el mientras aun estaba sobre su mejilla

-¿Haru?- llamo Kazuma abriendo la puerta

-¿S…si?- pregunto Haru a la vez que rápidamente se alejaron

-Vine a ver como estaban tus heridas- dijo mirando a Gokudera

-Estoy bien- contesto molesto y volvió a sentarse

-Me alegro- luego se giro hacia Haru -¿Estas bien?- le pregunto al ver que le estaba dando la espalda

Haru trato de disimular escondiendo su rostro de Kazuma, no quería que supiera que estaba llorando, respiro profundo mientras limpiaba su rostro

-SI, es solo que estoy un poco cansada- luego sonrió

-Entiendo…- no quedo muy convencido con su respuesta, luego se giro hacia Gokudera -…también quería preguntarte, sobre el viaje ¿vamos a regresar a Italia?-

-¡¿Vamos?- pregunto Gokudera frunciendo el ceño -¿acaso piensas venir con nosotros?-

-Claro que si, el disco es mi responsabilidad- volvió a mirar a Haru -además espero encontrarme con tu padre-

-¡Idiota!, ¡esto ya no es asunto tuyo, si vienes solo serás un maldito estorbo!-

-¿En serio?, entonces creo que no te interesa saber cuáles son los tipos con los que trabajo el profesor-

-¡Bastardo!- grito poniéndose de pie y tomándolo de la camisa -¡¿todo este tiempo sabias quienes eran los que nos estaban siguiendo y no fuiste capaz de decirnos?-

-¡Gokudera-san tus heridas!- le advirtió Haru pero no le prestó atención

-No me malinterpretes, no sé como se llaman ni de que familia son, eso solo lo sabe el profesor, pero si voy con ustedes puedo identificarlos-

-¿De que demonios estas hablando?- continuaba sujetándolo

-Una vez vi cuando ellos se reunieron, y te aseguro que no fue con ninguno de sus subordinados, se reunió directamente con el jefe-

-¿Cómo sabes que era el jefe?, pudo haber sido uno de sus hombres de confianza-

-Porque el tipo estaba rodeado por más de treinta hombres y todos altamente armados-

-¡Dime como era!-

-¡Gokudera-san suéltalo, o tus heridas se abrirán otra vez!- seguía insistiendo, pero ninguno de los dos la escuchaba

-¿Me crees estúpido? Esa información solo te la voy a dar cuando lo vea, asi que creo que tendré que ir con ustedes- finalizo soltándose del agarre de Gokudera

-¡Imbécil!, ¡no estoy para juegos asi que contesta de una maldita vez!-

-Si mal no recuerdo, los Vongola se están preparando para la Festa del Mare ¿cierto?- pregunto mientras se acomodaba la camisa -varias familias se reunirán allí y estoy casi seguro de que el estará presente- dijo con un tono de arrogancia

-¿Como sabes eso?- su actitud lo molesto más de lo que ya estaba

-Se muchas cosas sobre los Vongola y te garantizo que seré de gran ayuda, asi que como van las cosas, no tienes otro remedio que dejarme ir con ustedes-

-Maldito, si descubro que no me estas diciendo la verdad o que me estas ocultando información, me las pagaras-

-¿Entonces que dices?- pregunto con burla

-Vendrás con nosotros, pero si nos atacan te las tendrás que arreglar tu solo- respondió con fastidio

-No te preocupes yo se me cuidar, cambiando de tema…- volvió su mirada hacia Haru -…me gustaría hablar contigo-

-¿Sobre que?- pregunto confundida, por su tono y su mirada

-Tiene que ser a solas, vamos al estudio- la tomo del brazo para salir de la habitación -¡ah! Se me olvidaba… y Fran ¿también regresa con nosotros?-

-Todavía no vamos a regresar- dijo mirando de nuevo el pedazo de papel

-¿No dijiste que mañana salíamos de viaje?- pregunto sin entender

-Tenemos que ir a otro lugar primero- por un momento miro a Haru y luego volvió a posar su mirada en el papel

-¿A dónde?-

-Cuando lleguemos lo sabrás-

_Continuara _


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, como siempre un abrazo y un saludo especial a los que me dejan sus lindos reviews **Tsuki-chan -** **Angelzk** -**pouleth-san **-**puripri** -**KIM-** **Naomi17Misora -Vicky27- Marii-se - GriisleChan - Hina Sora - Nikolas Sur y Haibara20, **que alegran mi corazoncito jeje, si mi inspiración no me abandona no demorare tanto en subir el próximo capítulo, bueno los dejo para que lean y nos leemos luego, besos para todos.

_Capitulo 11_

-¿Estas seguro de que puedes viajar? ¿No deberíamos esperar a que tus heridas sanen un poco más?- pregunto Haru aun preocupada por el estado en que estaba

-Estoy bien, además no tenemos tiempo que perder, así que alista lo que tengas que llevar, nos vamos en una hora- luego se acerco a Fran -Necesito que regreses a Italia y le avises al Decimo sobre todo esto, dile también que tardaremos un poco en regresar-

No le contesto y eso hizo que se molestara

-¡¿No escuchas que te estoy hablando?- le grito

-Si te escuche, es solo que…- se quedo pensando

-¿Qué sucede?-

-He estado pensando en lo que sucedió ayer-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-La ilusión que utilice para detenerlos era una de las más poderosas que tengo y ellos…-

-Lograron deshacerla- finalizo Gokudera dándose cuenta de lo que quería decir -es cierto, las cajas que utilizaron eran demasiado poderosas-

-Además me costó mucho trabajo detener el disparo de la bazuca, utilice mucha energía- dijo mirando como la ilusión que había colocado para reconstruir la casa comenzaba a desvanecerse poco a poco -no sé cuánto tiempo más podre mantenerla –

-¡Tsk!, no puedo creer que nos hayamos dejado vencer por unos idiotas como esos-

-Hay algo más que mi maestro me dijo-

-¡¿No que no sabias nada mas?- le grito de nuevo

-El me advirtió que tuviera mucho cuidado con los que te estaban persiguiendo, que si era posible, evitara enfrentarme a ellos-

-¿Que demonios tiene que ver Mukuro con todo esto? ¿Cómo sabia del disco y de que nos estaban siguiendo? ¿Cómo supo que veníamos a buscarlo a Japón?-

-No sé, pero algo extraño está sucediendo en la prisión Vendicare-

-¿Porque lo dices?-

-Porque parece que algo está impidiendo que mi maestro se comunique con el exterior, por eso tengo que ir a la prisión, para saber que es lo que está sucediendo-

-¿No puedes ir después? Necesito que le avises al Decimo primero, esto es más importante-

-No te preocupes Chrome, ken y Chikusa vienen en camino les podemos decir a ellos que le informen de todo, si quieres los puedes esperar, tal vez ellos tengan más información-

-¿Y cuando se supone que llegaran?-

-Mañana-

-¡Maldición! ¡No podemos esperar hasta mañana!-

-Ustedes se pueden ir, yo los esperare, solo dime qué quieres que les diga-

-Que le digan al Decimo que esté alerta, hay una familia que está tramando algo contra los Vongola, que hable con Reborn y los demás arcobalenos acerca de Verde, parece ser que él está trabajando con ellos.

-¿Verde? ¿Porque lo dices?-

-Porque ellos utilizaron una caja que podía absorber las llamas y esa tecnología fue desarrollada por Verde, que fue igual que en la prueba con los arcobalenos, que le digan también que no confíe en nadie ajeno a los Vongola y entrégale esto- le paso un papel - dile que estaremos aquí, que trataremos de regresar lo antes posible-

-Esto es cerca de la prisión Vendicare- dijo Fran después de ver el papel

-¿Qué?-

-Este es un pequeño pueblo que queda a unos cuantos kilómetros de la prisión-

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto confundido

-Si, una vez escuche a Ken y a Chikusa hablar de él-

_-¿Que demonios significa esto? ¿Porque está en ese lugar? - _pensó extrañado ante el comentario de Fran

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Nada…- se quedo pensando por un momento -…después de que hables con ellos, quiero que nos encontremos allá, necesito que vengas con nosotros-

-Ya estamos listos- dijo Haru cargando una pequeña maleta

-¿Y que sucederá con la casa?- pregunto Kazuma

-Tsk, Fran diles que se encarguen de esto primero- dijo molesto

-¿Y Mitsuko-san? ¿Donde se quedara?- pregunto Haru

-No te preocupes, ya le avise y se quedara en casa de una amiga-

-¿Y le dijiste lo que sucedió?-

-Claro que no, le dije que fue un accidente y que me encargaría de arreglarla cuanto antes-

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo- interrumpió Gokudera

-Iré a conseguir un taxi- dijo Kazuma saliendo de la casa

-¿De que te quería hablar ese idiota anoche?- pregunto Gokudera aprovechando que Kazuma no estaba

-¡Hahi! N…no nada, no era nada importante- luego salió rápidamente

* * *

_**Flashback**_

-Tenemos que ir a otro lugar primero- por un momento miro a Haru y luego volvió a posar su mirada en el papel

-¿A dónde?-

-Cuando lleguemos lo sabrás-

-Como digas-

Luego Kazuma y Haru salieron de la habitación hacia el estudio, una vez adentro Kazuma cerró la puerta

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- pregunto Haru confundida por la actitud de Kazuma

-Quiero que te quedes aquí-

-¿Hahi? ¿Qué quieres decir con que me quede aquí?- no entendía de lo que hablaba

-Que no quiero que vengas con nosotros, quiero que le digas a Gokudera que te vas a quedar aquí, que ya no quieres regresar a Italia-

-¿Porque habría de decirle eso?-

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?- se acerco a ella y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros -Esto se está poniendo cada vez peor, esta gente no está jugando, las cosas en Italia se van a poner muy feas y no quiero que estés involucrada, aquí en Japón estarás a salvo-

-No puedo, aun tengo que encontrar a papa, Gokudera-san prometió que me ayudaría a encontrarlo por eso tengo que ir con ustedes-

-Si, el te prometió que lo encontraría y cuando lo haga te lo hará saber, así que puedes esperar aquí sin exponerte, no es necesario que vayas-

-Lo siento Kazu-kun- se alejo de el -pero no puedo, no podría quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados-

-¡Mira como quedo Gokudera!- le grito perdiendo la paciencia -¿acaso quieres salir lastimada? ¡No sabes lo que sucederá la próxima vez que nos ataquen!-

-¡Por eso mismo tengo que ir con ustedes!, ¿si salen lastimados quien curara sus heridas?, puede que yo no sepa pelear pero si puedo cuidarlos, por lo menos si estoy con ustedes evitaran hacer alguna tontería-

-¿Y si la que sale lastimada eres tú? ¡Recuerda que ellos te estaban buscando a ti en primer lugar!-

-Pero ellos ya tienen el disco así que no me necesitan para nada, a…además Gokudera-san…- dijo con un leve sonrojo y desviando la mirada -…Gokudera-san no dejara que nada malo me suceda-

-Entonces le diré a Gokudera que te deje aquí, que no voy a permitir que te ponga en peligro- dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta

-Espera Kazu-kun…- lo detuvo parándose frente a la puerta -…no dejare que le digas nada a Gokudera-san, ya no soy una niña, ya puedo tomar mis propias decisiones y ni tu ni nadie va a decirme que hacer, no vine para quedarme y regresare con Gokudera-san, te guste o no- dijo molesta

-Nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de parecer ¿cierto?- dijo dándose por vencido

-Mi hogar esta en Italia-

-Eso no es cierto, tu hogar esta aquí en Japón y tú lo sabes-

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

-Bienvenidos ¿Cómo estuvo su vuelo?- pregunto mientras caminaban por un largo pasillo

-Bien señor-

-Supe que tuvieron problemas para salir de Japón-

-Solo un poco-

-¿Y donde esta?-

-Aquí- dijo sacando el disco del maletín -está un poco golpeado pero no se preocupe, lo revise y aun funciona-

-Perfecto, será mejor que se lo entreguemos a Verde de inmediato, buen trabajo Yui, Lucio, veo que esta vez no me decepcionaste…por cierto que paso con Gokudera, ¿te aseguraste de que no te siguiera?-

-Claro que sí señor, le di algo con que entretenerse, para cuando regrese a Italia ya tendremos todo listo-

-Perfecto, me asegurare de que el jefe sepa del gran trabajo que hiciste-

-Gracias señor-

Al llegar al final del pasillo, entraron a un gran laboratorio en donde se encontraba Verde trabajando en su computadora

-Tan ocupado como siempre, ¿será que nos puedes regalar un poco de tu tiempo?- dijo en burla

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla

-Te traje un regalo- contesto a la vez que movía de un lado a otro el disco en su mano

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto mirándolo con disgusto

-El disco con la información que tanto quieres- se detuvo al lado de su escritorio

-¿Entonces si funcionaron las cajas que les entregue?-

-Por supuesto, gracias a ellas pudimos recuperar el disco fácilmente, aunque no fue necesario usarlas todas- respondió Yui deteniéndose frente a ellos

-Entrégame las que utilizaron, necesito analizar la información-

-¿Qué información?- pregunto Lunga

-Instale en las cajas un nano chip para que recopilara información durante las batallas, para probar su funcionamiento y desarrollar el diseño final-

-¿El diseño final? ¿No se suponía que estas eran las que ya estaban terminadas?- pregunto de nuevo

-Claro que no, estas solo eran un prototipo, necesitaba probarlas primero, que clase de idiota comenzaría la producción sin antes probarlas- respondió con arrogancia mientras se acomodaba las gafas

-Entrégale las cajas Yui- le ordeno molesto por la actitud de Verde

-Por cierto, dile a tu estúpido jefe que tendré todo listo en dos semanas-

-Estas son las que utilizamos- dijo Yui colocando las cajas sobre la mesa

-¿Y cómo les fue con el dispositivo que mande a instalar en el auto?-

-Funciono mejor de lo que esperábamos, pudimos deshacer fácilmente una de las ilusiones de Fran de los Varia-

-¿Fran? …así que Mukuro se nos adelanto…- se cruzo de brazos pensativo -…pero gracias a eso se pudo comprobar la eficacia del dispositivo, parece que ya podemos instalarlo en las unidades Mosca, por cierto ¿Qué sucedió con el auto?-

-Fue destruido cuando Gokudera Hayato intento detenernos-

-Ya veo, bueno no importa ya tengo la información que necesitaba, ahora largo de aquí, me estorban- finalizo centrándose de nuevo en su computadora

-Vámonos antes de que termine golpeando a este idiota- dijo Lunga entre dientes dejando el disco sobre el escritorio, para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta, después saco su celular -Jefe ya se lo entregamos, y dijo que lo tendría listo en dos semanas-

-_Que buenas noticias jajá, pero será mejor que regreses con Mangusta, parece ser que nuestro pequeño Reborn-chan, está comenzando a sospechar-_

-¿Sucedió algo?- continuaba caminando

-_Recibimos información de que algunos de los miembros de CEDEF han estado merodeando nuestra mansión y vigilando nuestros movimientos bajo las órdenes de Reborn-chan, incluso Colonnello-chan está metiendo su pequeña nariz donde no debe-_

_-_¿Y han descubierto algo?-

_-No, y por eso es mejor no hacer nada que levante sospechas, regresa a la mansión y actúa como siempre, empieza a preparar todo para el viaje -_

_-_¿Esta seguro que no tendremos problemas con ellos husmeando?-

_-Jajá, deja de preocuparte que no pasara nada, ellos están buscando alguna señal hostil de nuestra parte y por eso es que te digo que actúes normalmente, evitemos cualquier acción durante estas dos semanas y todo estará bien, ya verás-_

_-_…Esta bien, como diga- luego colgó

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto Yui una vez afuera

-Reúnanse con los demás en La Spezia y esperen hasta nueva orden- luego se subió a su auto y se marcho

-¿Porque no le dijiste sobre Gokudera?- pregunto Lucio

-Idiota, ¿Qué crees que hubiera hecho si supiera a donde fue? Lo mandaría a asesinar de inmediato y no podría permitir eso, no cuando tengo tantas ganas de volverlo a ver- suspiro

-¿Y entonces por qué le dijiste que fuera, si sabias que podría ser peligroso?-

-Porque era más peligroso que regresara a Italia, lo mejor es mantenerlo lejos, así tendrá tiempo de sanar sus heridas-

-Aun faltan dos semanas para que el plan se ponga en marcha ¿Qué pasara si regresa antes de que todo comience?-

-No lo hará-

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-

-Primero porque es muy difícil llegar a ese lugar y segundo…bueno, no creo que quieran dejar ese lugar tan rápido-

* * *

_**Flashback**_

-¡No seas idiota! ¡Esto es una ilusión, sigue derecho que nada sucederá!- dijo a la vez que presionaba un botón en el tablero del auto

-¡¿Por qué no se detienen?- pregunto Gokudera sin entender

-Parece que la ilusión no funciono- respondió sin inmutarse

-¡Inútil! ¡Entonces quita esta cosa para que me pueda mover!- le dijo señalando la caja que estaba a su lado

Utilizando una de sus cajas, saco un tridente con el cual destruyo la caja que estaba absorbiendo las llamas de Gokudera

-¡Encárgate de Uri y de distraer a la policía!- luego salió tras ellos

Ya se encontraban lejos pero rápidamente Gokudera logro alcanzarlos, disparando a una de sus llantas para detenerlos hizo que se estrellaran contra una pared, rápidamente Yui y Lucio se bajaron ya que vieron que Gokudera estaba apuntando hacia ellos nuevamente, esta vez lanzo uno de sus misiles, quería asegurarse de que les fuera imposible escapar esta vez, Yui logro activar su caja y colocarse su armadura que sirvió para protegerla de la explosión y Lucio alcanzo a refugiarse detrás de ella.

-¡¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Yui

-¡No preguntes estupideces y entrégame el maldito disco!- grito apuntándole

-Sabes muy bien que no puedo hacer eso-

-Pues yo tampoco puedo dejar que se lo lleven-

Comenzó a disparar sin darle oportunidad de atacar, se dio cuenta de que si disparaba varias veces al mismo sitio, lograría dañar esa parte lo suficiente como para poder herirla, además noto que la armadura necesitaba una gran cantidad de llamas para poder regenerarse y como aun estaba débil por el ataque anterior le tomaría más tiempo reconstruirla. El también se encontraba débil debido a la cantidad de llamas que le habían absorbido, pero esta era la única oportunidad que tenia para recuperar el disco, solo necesitaba inmovilizarla, y como estaba tan concentrado atacándola no se dio cuenta de que Lucio había activado otra de sus cajas de la cual había sacado una espada, se lanzo hacia el atacándolo e hiriéndolo en su abdomen.

-¡¿Que demonios haces estúpido?- le grito Yui a Lucio al ver que tenía toda la intención de eliminarlo

-¡Acabar con el de una vez por todas, ya me tiene harto su persistencia!-

-¡No seas idiota! ¡No voy a permitir que lo hagas!-

-¡¿Estas loca? ¡Nuestra misión es acabar con él!-

-¡Tu perdiste tu oportunidad cuando lo atacaste en la tienda y lo dejaste vivir, ahora yo estoy a cargo de esta misión y soy yo quien decide que hacer con él!-

-Entonces espero que así mismo asumas las consecuencias de lo que pueda pasar por dejarlo vivir- se alejo y guardo la espada

-No deberías estar perdiendo el tiempo con nosotros- se acerco a él -¿aun tienes el papel que te di cierto?, deberías darte prisa e ir allá-

-¿Acaso me estás diciendo que debo hacer?- pregunto molesto – ¡una basura como tú no me va a dar órdenes!- dijo recostándose contra la pared

-¡Oh! Ya veo… me pregunto entonces qué diría Haru si supiera que preferiste venir tras este disco en vez de su padre-

-¡¿Qué?-

-Lo que escuchaste, en ese papel esta la ubicación exacta donde se encuentra el padre de Haru y si fuera tu me daría prisa, quien sabe que pueda suceder con el si no llegas a tiempo-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Sera mejor que regreses, esa herida se ve que está sangrando bastante, aunque si quieres yo podría ayudarte a cerrarla-

-No estoy tan desesperado como para dejar que el enemigo me ayude- respondió apuntándole al rostro

-Tranquilo- dijo alejándose -pero hazme caso, en este momento tienes cosas más importantes que hacer, ¿además no fue por el padre de Haru que vinieron aquí en primer lugar? tu trabajo era encontrarlo a él, no al disco, ya tienes su ubicación así que si te das prisa, podrás regresar a Italia cuanto antes…te estaré esperando con ansias- volvió a guardar su armadura -vamos Lucio, nosotros tampoco tenemos tiempo que perder-

-¡Maldición!- grito

Tenía razón, su misión era ayudar a Haru a encontrar a su padre, pero ahora el disco se había convertido en una amenaza para los Vongola y esa debería ser su prioridad, como uno de los guardianes debía proteger a la Familia sin importar que. Activo la caja tipo sol para cerrar su herida, debía ir tras ellos, lamentaba tener que romper la promesa que le había hecho a Haru, pero estaba en juego el futuro de los Vongola, había decidido ir tas el disco sin importarle que Haru lo odiara y lo culpara por lo que le sucediera a su padre, pero…

_**Fin Flashback**_

_Continuara _


	12. Chapter 12

Hola hola! Nuevo capítulo jajá, un saludo para todos y para los que me dejan sus lindos reviews un saludo especial, perdón por no nombrarlos pero vengo de afán mi compu se me está dañando (casi no lo puedo prender) y si no subo el capitulo hoy quien sabe hasta cuándo jeje, así que nos leemos luego 

_Capitulo 12_

-No entiendo porque tuvimos que venir hasta aquí solo por un pedazo de chatarra- dijo sin ánimos mientras caminaban

-Tengo entendido que es el prototipo de una nueva arma- hablaba seriamente

-Pero si está hecha pedazos que importa- suspiro con cansancio

-Si, pero eso no lo decidimos nosotros, los de arriba dieron la orden y tenemos que obedecer…-

-¡Ustedes dos, dejen de perder el tiempo y dense prisa!- les llamo la atención desde mas adelante

-Porque tuvimos que venir con este idiota- ahora estaba molesto

-Porque este idiota trabaja directamente con el jefe y… ¡oye! ¡A dónde vas!- pregunto al ver que salió corriendo

-¡Disculpe señor!- corrió hasta alcanzarlo, pero no lo había escuchado -¡Señor Siriani!- grito de nuevo

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque gritas?- pregunto alejándose

-Nada señor, es solo que…porque no utilizamos el auto, ¿no sería más rápido que ir caminando?-

-Esta es la primera vez que estoy en Japón y en verdad este país es muy fascinante, todo es tan diferente, no puedes encontrar nada de esto en Italia, definitivamente hay muchas cosas que no podrías ver si vas en auto-

-Tiene razón, pero llevamos tres horas caminando… ¿sucede algo?- pregunto al ver que se detuvo

-Mira- dijo señalando hacia el frente

-… ellos son…- miro sorprendido

-A eso me refiero, no sabes lo que puedes encontrar si sales a caminar- dijo sonriendo

-…Ya veo, usted sabía que vendrían-

-Claro que no, esto es solo una maravillosa coincidencia-

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos?-

-Ustedes vayan por el dispositivo, cuando lo tengan, regresen a Italia y entréguenselo a Verde, yo iré a hablar con ellos- rápidamente pero sin llamar la atención cruzo la calle y con cautela se fue acercando a ellos, comenzó a seguirlos mientras escuchaba su conversación

-¡¿Estas seguro de que es por aquí?- pregunto por sexta vez

-Si y deja de molestar que ya vamos a llegar- continuaba mirando el mapa junto con la dirección

-¡Es que no confió en ese idiota, si sabía que lo estábamos buscando porque no nos dijo todo por teléfono, para que nos hizo venir!- caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos

-Si dejaras de hablar tanto y caminaras más rápido ya hubiéramos llegado y en este momento ya lo sabríamos- le dijo deteniéndose y mirando por todos lados para ubicarse

-¡Arg! ¡Es que me molesta tanto misterio, además porque menciono al idiota de Gokudera ¿Qué tiene que ver el con todo esto?- se detuvo a su lado

-No lo sé, pero según lo que nos dijo, el fue la razón por la que tuvo que venir aquí- comenzó a caminar de nuevo

-¡Oye Chrome! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?- pregunto al darse cuenta de que por un rato no había pronunciado palabra

-…Es que…creo que nos han estado siguiendo- respondió mirando de reojo hacia atrás

Al girarse se dieron cuenta de que un hombre estaba de pie mirándolos

-¡¿Quién rayos eres?- pregunto con voz amenazante

-Discúlpenme si los he asustado no fue mi intención…- comenzó a decir -…pero no pude evitar darme cuenta de que la señorita es Chrome Dokuro ¿cierto?-

-¿Co…como lo sabe?- lo miro confundida

-Es cierto, olvide presentarme, mi nombre es Aldo Siriani, soy un amigo de Sawada-san, estoy aquí por unos negocios que tenemos con los Vongola y vaya mi sorpresa al encontrarlos aquí-

-¡Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con los Vongola, así que piérdete!- amenazo de nuevo

-No le haga caso por favor, es solo que es muy malhumorado- intervino tratando de ignorar lo que había dicho

-No se preocupe, pero…ya que están aquí me gustaría saber si puedo ayudarlos en algo, Sawada-san fue muy amable conmigo y estaría más que encantado de poder ayudar a uno de sus guardianes-

-Muchas gracias, pero estamos bien, cuando regresemos a Italia le mencionare al Jefe de nuestro encuentro- luego hizo una venia en señal de agradecimiento por la oferta

-Está bien no hay problema, sin embargo me gustaría saber cómo van a regresar a Italia, porque si quieren puedo ofrecerles mi avión privado ya que entre hoy y mañana estaría viajando y con mucho gusto podría llevarlos-

-¿En serio?- pregunto sorprendida

-Claro que si, esta sería una forma de retribuir los favores que nos han hecho los Vongola- afirmo sonriendo

-Se lo agradezco, de verdad nos sería muy útil pero…- se giro para ver que decían Ken y Chikuza

-Por mí no hay problema- dijo Chikuza, después los dos se quedaron mirando a Ken para ver que iba a hacer

-Maldición…- chisto con resignación -…hagan lo que quieran- luego les dio la espalda

-Entonces no se diga mas, ¿solo díganme cuando planean viajar?-

-Debemos hacer algo antes, pero creo que sería hoy mismo- volvió a ver el mapa y la dirección

-Perfecto, si quieren los acompaño para que vayamos al aeropuerto juntos-

-¡Un momento idiotas!- grito Ken de repente, luego les hizo señas para que hablaran a solas -¿acaso están locos? ¿Qué creen que hacen?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Y si lo que el idiota de Fran nos tiene que decir es muy importante? No podemos dejar que un aparecido lo sepa, por más amigo que diga que es de los Vongola-

-Pero no creo que si es amigo del Jefe sea alguien malo-

-¡Cierra la boca tonta, siempre eres tan ingenua!-

-Yo creo que Ken tiene razón, no tiene nada de malo ser precavidos, pero para que no sospeche podemos decirle que nos acompañe y Ken se quedaría con el esperándonos afuera de la casa-

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Y porque demonios tengo que ser yo?-

-Baja la voz- se giro para ver si los había escuchado, pero estaba ocupado hablando por celular -tienes que ser tu, porque si hablas con Fran lo más seguro es que terminen peleando y al final no sepamos nada de Mukuro-

-No me importa, le hare decir lo que sepa, así tenga que golpearlo hasta que lo escupa-

-Ese no es el punto- suspiro acomodándose sus lentes -lo que queremos es evitar hacer algo que llame demasiado la atención y tu no es que seas el más discreto de todos, además lo único que tienes que hacer es quedarte a su lado, solo eso-

-…Esta bien- respondió sin sonar muy convencido

-Ahora vámonos, ya estamos llamando demasiado la atención- lo dijo por la gente que pasaba y los veía acurrucados en circulo

Continuaron su camino sin decir nada mas, cuando al fin encontraron la casa Chikusa le hizo señas a Ken para que se quedara con Aldo, mientras Chrome y el hablaban con Fran

-¿Podría esperarnos aquí un momento? Es que la persona que vamos a ver es un poco tímida con los extraños, pero no se preocupe Ken se quedara con usted-

-Claro que si, no hay ningún problema- luego se recostó contra la pared frente a la casa

-Mas les vale que no se demoren- amenazo susurrándoles

De inmediato chrome se dio cuenta de que el frente de la casa era una ilusión, pero era muy débil, entraron y se encontraron con Fran que estaba sentado en el piso y se dieron cuenta de que estaba muy débil

-¿Estas bien?- fue lo primero que pregunto Chrome

-No, pero no hay tiempo para eso-

Lo primero que hizo fue contarles todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora, todo lo que sabía Gokudera y de la amenaza que había sobre los Vongola, sobre Verde y el disco, después les dijo sobre lo poco que sabía de Mukuro y de que pensaba ir a Vendicare para averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Nosotros también iremos!- dijo Chrome preocupada

-Primero deben ir a Italia, tienen que informarles sobre esto, el enemigo ya tiene el disco y no hay tiempo que perder-

-Pero Mukuro-sama puede estar necesitando de nuestra ayuda- continuaba insistiendo

-Si de verdad quieres ayudarlo, regresa a Italia, yo vine aquí porque me pidió que protegiera el disco, así que considera esto una orden suya-

-Pero…-

-No te preocupes Chrome, una vez que les hayamos advertido, podremos ir a Vendicare-

-Está bien- ahora estaba más tranquila

-Pero antes…- dijo llamando su atención -…necesito que se encarguen de algo-

-_Idiotas, les dije que no se demoraran, que diablos están haciendo- _ comenzó a desesperarse al ver que no salían y mas por el incomodo silencio que había

-Me doy cuenta de que pierdes la calma muy rápido- hablo de pronto

-¡A ti que te importa imbécil!- lo miro molesto

-Solo es una observación, me imagino que serás un verdadero problema si alguien tratara de atacarte, veo que lo mejor será tratar contigo de una manera más diplomática-

-…. ¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- no entendió lo último que dijo

-Tus amigos ya salieron- dijo cambiando de tema

-En dos horas estarán aquí y arreglaran todo y en cuanto podamos nos reuniremos como quedamos- finalizo Chikuza después de salir de la casa

-¡¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo?- pregunto corriendo hacia ellos

-Después te cuento- dijo susurrándole, luego se acercaron a donde estaba Aldo –muchas gracias por esperarnos ya nos podemos ir-

-Excelente pero…tengo que hacer una llamada, no tomara mucho tiempo- luego se alejo para hablar a solas

-Mientras ese idiota habla dime por lo menos que dijo sobre Mukuro - se reunieron los tres

-Tampoco sabe mucho, pero va a ir a la prisión para saber lo que está pasando-

-Entonces nosotros también vamos a ir ¿cierto?-

-Claro que si, por eso debemos regresar cuanto antes a Italia, después saldremos para reunirnos con Fran-

-Listo, estaba llamando al aeropuerto para avisarles que tendríamos compañía… ¿nos vamos?- 

* * *

_**Una semana después al norte de Europa**_

_**-**_¡Demonios! ¡Nunca pensé que nos tomaría tanto tiempo llegar a este maldito lugar!- se quejo después de bajarse del camión que los había llevado hasta allí desde la estación del tren

-¿Hahi? ¿Por fin llegamos?- dijo tiritando de frio

-¿Ahora si vas a decirnos porque vinimos hasta aquí?- pregunto molesto y cansado por lo largo del viaje y por no saber el motivo del mismo

-¡Cierren la maldita boca! Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es encontrar un lugar donde podamos descansar- luego se acerco al conductor -¿podría decirnos donde hay un hotel?-

-Claro que si, frente a la plaza central hay una pequeña posada -

-Gracias- luego se puso a mirar por todo el lugar buscando la posada

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunto Haru de nuevo

-Allí- dijo señalando el lugar -nos quedaremos allí para pasar la noche-

Sin demora se dirigieron a la posada, estaban exhaustos por el viaje, necesitaban descansar, era de noche y había empezado a nevar

-Tres habitaciones por favor-

-Eres increíble Gokudera-san, no sabía que conocías otros idiomas-

-Si perteneces a la mafia es necesario hablar más de un idioma- luego recibió las llaves de las habitaciones -aquí tienen-

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto Kazuma al recibirla

-…Vamos a mi habitación-

La voz seria de Gokudera preocupo a Haru, en el fondo sabía que tenía que ver con su padre, ya que desde que habían salido de Japón se estaba comportando de manera extraña, no quiso llegar a ninguna conclusión por ella misma porque siempre terminaba imaginándose lo peor, por eso no le había preguntado nada, quería mantener la esperanza hasta el último momento. Ninguno dijo nada mas hasta que llegaron, una vez adentro, Haru finalmente se decidió a preguntar.

-Estamos aquí por mi papa ¿cierto?-

-…Si-

La habitación tenía una mesa en el centro con cuatro sillas donde todos se sentaron, por un momento guardaron silencio esperando a que Gokudera continuara hablando

-…Yui fue quien me dio su localización y el lugar queda a las afueras de este pueblo…no me dijo exactamente qué lugar era, tampoco me dijo nada de él…así que mañana a primera hora iré a investigar ese lugar…-

-Yo también voy a ir- interrumpió Haru

-¡No, tú te quedas!, ¿se te olvida que estamos tratando con la mafia? Esto se puede poner muy peligroso-

-Entonces yo iré contigo- dijo Kazuma

-No gracias, solo serias un estorbo- hablo con fastidio

-¿Se te olvido que te dije que yo se me cuidar?-

-¡No seas idiota, ya te he dicho que esto no es un estúpido juego!- habían comenzado a discutir

-Eso lo sé muy bien, nadie con sus cinco sentidos se involucraría con la mafia sin estar a su nivel-

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?-

-De que también puedo utilizar las llamas de última voluntad, así que en este momento solo yo te puedo ayudar, además necesito hablar con el profesor-

-¿Porque diablos no me lo dijiste antes?-

-Porque no era relevante en ese momento, ahora es cuando importa-

-Te dije que si me ocultabas información me las pagarías-

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con la investigación del profesor, así que no te estaba ocultando nada-

-¡Ya dejen de discutir!- grito Haru de repente -¡después hablaran sobre eso, ahora lo que importa es encontrar a mi papa!- Gokudera y Kazuma se quedaron en silencio al ver que Haru estaba llorando -¿en vez de estar hablando no deberíamos salir a buscarlo?-

-…Es de noche y está nevando, es imposible que podamos encontrar algo en estas condiciones, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que amanezca- respondió Gokudera más calmado

Haru no dijo nada, solo se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta

-…Tal vez para mañana ya sea demasiado tarde- tiro la puerta al salir

-¡Espera Haru!- rápidamente salió Kazuma tras ella

-Déjala…tal vez tenga razón- dijo recordando lo que le había dicho Yui

-¿Porque dices eso?- se detuvo al escucharlo

-Ya tienen el disco, de que les puede servir mantenerlo con vida- sabia que para este momento los que lo vigilaban ya deberían saber que habían recuperado el disco

-¿Entonces que se supone que debemos hacer?-

-Saldremos antes de que amanezca, no quiero que se dé cuenta cuando nos vayamos-

-¿Estas seguro que estará bien salir sin decirle nada?-

-No-

_Continuara _


	13. Chapter 13

Hola, saludos a todos, estoy estrenando compu jejeje, y eso me ha inspirado bastante (con pc nueva dan ganas de escribir mas), bueno eso y el descanso de las vacaciones jojo, ya empecé a desvariar así que voy a dejar de escribir tantas babosadas, espero les guste este capítulo, nos leemos luego y muchos abrazos.

_Capitulo 13_

Habían salido antes del amanecer, durante el camino no dijeron nada. Gokudera solo pensaba en la reacción de Haru al no encontrarlos, tal vez esta sería la última vez que pudiera ver a su padre con vida y él le estaba negando esa oportunidad. Pensar eso lo molestaba, pero no debía descartar la posibilidad de que aun estuviera con vida, aunque ya había pasado una semana, y él sabía perfectamente que para la mafia cuando algo ya no les sirve se deshacen de el, tal vez esto solo fue una trampa de Yui para distraerlos, Gokudera sabía demasiado y no les convenía que regresara a Italia.

-_¿Pero si así es, porque me dejaron con vida?-_

Se pregunto tratando de entender la razón por la que Yui le dijo que viniera, lo que le dijo aquel sujeto esa noche en la tienda, el amenazo con no dejarlo salir con vida pero después…

-_Es como si ya no importara que supiera de ellos o del disco-_

Sabía que había algo extraño en todo esto pero no podía descubrir que era, trato de recordar todo lo que sabía, pero de nuevo llego a su mente Haru, sentía que estaba cometiendo un error al no haberla traído, pero no podía arriesgarse a ponerla en peligro, tenía tantas cosas en mente que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron

-Ese es el lugar- dijo Kazuma deteniéndose en una pequeña colina desde donde se alcanzaban a ver unas instalaciones

-No se ve nadie, parece que estuviera abandonada- luego saco a Uri -Ve a investigar, si ves a alguien regresa de inmediato-

Uri salió corriendo mientras Gokudera y Kazuma esperaban agachados para no ser vistos, al mismo tiempo Gokudera alisto el sistema C.A.I

-¿No deberías alistar tu arma o lo que sea que tengas?- pregunto Gokudera

-Es mejor no apresurarnos- continuaba mirando hacia las instalaciones esperando alguna señal

-Has lo que quieras, de aquí en adelante cada quien va por su lado-

Después de un momento Uri regreso para guiarlos por donde había pasado, extrañamente no había nadie, aunque se notaba que fue abandonada hace poco, entraron por una de las puertas que encontraron abiertas, algunas luces estaban encendidas pero no había nadie, mientras más se adentraban, se daban cuenta de que el lugar estaba completamente vacío.

_-¿Qué demonios significa esto?-_ cada vez creía mas en que esto era una trampa

Continuaron avanzando hasta que llegaron a unas escaleras que conducían hacia un segundo piso y hacia el sótano

-Yo iré al sótano- dijo Kazuma mientras bajaba corriendo por las escaleras

Sin opción, Gokudera se dirigió al segundo piso, cuando llego todo el lugar estaba en ruinas, la nieve estaba por todos lados, los vidrios rotos, las bisagras de las puertas congeladas, las paredes sucias, se notaba que no lo habían utilizado en años, al ver que no encontraría nada allí se devolvió para seguir buscando en el primer piso, habían varias habitaciones pero estaban desocupadas.

-_Parece como si hubieran utilizado este lugar solo por un corto tiempo- _

Pensó al ver que lo demás estaba completamente abandonado y no había señales de haber sido ocupadas, iba a continuar pero escucho un disparo y luego que comenzaron a correr, de inmediato pensó en Kazuma y regreso rápidamente, cuando iba llegando a las escaleras vio la sombra de alguien y después a Kazuma.

-¡Gokudera!- grito al ver que corría hacia el -¡es uno de ellos!-

Basto con eso para que Gokudera entendiera lo que tenía que hacer, se separaron para perseguirlo y evitar que escapara, en el camino Gokudera encontró un atajo que lo llevaba directamente a la entrada, subió corriendo por las escaleras que conducían a un pequeño balcón que daba justo frente a la puerta, el hombre ya había llegado y salió rápidamente, Gokudera salto y salió tras él pero no lo encontró

-¡A dónde demonios se fue!-

Comenzó a mirar por todos lados buscando las huellas para saber en qué dirección se fue, pero cuando las encontró llego Kazuma

-Tenemos que regresar, encontré al profesor pero parece que no está bien-

En ese momento el hombre paso frente a ellos escapando en una motonieve, Gokudera iba a salir tras él pero Kazuma lo detuvo

-Deja que se vaya-

Kazuma tenía razón aunque él no lo quisiera reconocer, por fin habían encontrado al padre de Haru, este no era momento para preocuparse por otras cosas, rápidamente se dirigieron a donde se encontraba, estaba en una pequeña celda en el sótano, se veía muy mal y por las condiciones en que estaba se notaba que había estado ahí desde que había desaparecido.

-Profesor vinimos por usted- dijo Kazuma tratando de levantarlo

-…Tu… ¿tu eres de los Vongola cierto?- pregunto mirando a Gokudera

-Si- respondió acercándose a el

-Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí, tenemos que llevarlo para que lo vea un doctor-

-No…no hay tiempo…- trataba de hablar -…ya es tarde…utilizaron un veneno que…que está paralizando todos mis músculos…-

-¡Por eso mismo debemos darnos prisa!- seguía tratando de levantarlo

-Déjame, más bien dime… ¿tienes el disco?-

Gokudera y Kazuma se miraron sin saber que decirle

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto ante el silencio que trajo su pregunta

-…No se preocupe…nosotros lo tenemos- dijo Gokudera finalmente

-Me alegro…- dijo suspirando con tranquilidad -… no se qué pasaría si ese disco llegara a caer en las manos equivocadas-

-Ahora que recuerdo, hay algo que quisiera preguntarle sobre uno de los archivos que me envió…- pregunto Kazuma -…un archivo que habla de una bala especial, no sé si leí bien pero…según lo que había allí decía que era una bala similar a la bala de la última voluntad pero que esta podía dar la inmortalidad, ¿también estaban trabajando en eso? ¿Acaso es posible que pretendan construir ese tipo de bala?-

-No lo sé…pero parece que ese era un prototipo…si lograron construirla tampoco lo sé, pero creo que esa fue la razón por la que varias familias se unieron a ellos….para poder poseer esta bala…o al menos los planos para su desarrollo-

-¿Puede decirme quienes son los que están detrás de todo esto? ¿Quiénes fueron los que lo secuestraron?- pregunto Gokudera

-Es cierto…- estaba comenzando a respirar con dificultad -…la familia que comenzó todo esto…fue la familia Tomaso…-

-¡Maldición! ¡Yo sabía que no se podía confiar en esa basura de Longchamp!- grito golpeando la pared

-Pero…ellos no son los únicos… hay alguien más detrás de los Tomaso…aunque desafortunadamente no se de quien se trata nunca había escuchado de esa familia-

-¿Usted sabe porque están detrás de los Vongola?-

-No lo sé… -

-Por favor dígame lo que recuerda, cualquier detalle que nos dé podría sernos muy útil- 

* * *

_**Flashback –Hace tres meses-**_

-Por fin termine, ahora tengo que enviárselo inmediatamente- sin perder tiempo desconecto el disco

-Profesor-chan, que gusto volver a verlo- dijo de pie al lado de la puerta

-¿Usted? ¿Que hace aquí?- escondió el disco

-Vaya vaya, es esa la forma de saludar a un viejo amigo-

-Nosotros no somos amigos, le pido por favor que se retire, yo ya no tengo nada que ver con ustedes y eso lo deje muy claro hace 2 años cuando renuncie, así que déjenme en paz- tenía otro disco en el cajón de su escritorio y lo guardo en su maletín

-Me temo que eso no va a ser posible profesor y usted lo sabe muy bien ¿no?, ya que decidió seguir con el proyecto a nuestras espaldas, pero me alegro de llegar justo en el momento que lo termino, jajaja que afortunado soy, ¿no lo cree profesor-chan?-

-¿Que quiere decir? ¿Acaso me estaban espiando?-

-"Que cosas dice, eso suena muy feo, más bien diría yo, cuidando nuestros intereses, y esto sin duda es de nuestro gran interés-

-"Pues la verdad no se dé que está hablando, esto no tiene nada que ver con eso, estoy trabajando en otros proyectos, así que perdió su tiempo-

-¿Acaso está tratando de engañarme? No mienta porque le aseguro que no querrá verme enojado-

-¿Esta amenazándome? Si algo me llega a suceder ustedes aparecerán como los principales sospechosos, ya tome medidas de seguridad-

-Jajajaja tómelo como quiera, pero con lo que me dijo, me acaba de confirmar que si lo continuo, así que le pido muy amablemente que me lo entregue a las buenas o la las malas-

-Ya le dije, que esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes-

-Entonces a las malas será-

-No crea que va a asustarme con sus amenazas ridículas- en ese momento entro el vigilante

-¿Sucede algo profesor?-

-Nada ya me iba- respondió

-¿Usted quién es? ¿Cómo entro?- pregunto de nuevo el vigilante

Mientras estaba distraído hablando con él, tomo el disco y lo coloco en un sobre que ya tenía marcado sin que se diera cuenta, luego salió rápidamente y coloco el disco sobre la cesta de la correspondencia del escritorio de su asistente escondiéndolo debajo de los demás sobres y se dirigió a la salida

-Espere profesor-chan, ¿A dónde cree que va?- pasando por el vigilante salió tras el

-Deténgase señor, ¿como logro entrar aquí?, usted no trabaja en esta universidad- el vigilante intento detenerlo

-Eres un estorbo-

Dijo sacando un arma para luego dispararle, al escuchar el disparo el profesor trato de salir rápidamente de la universidad, pero al llegar a la entrada habían cinco hombres que estaban esperando allí, intento salir por otro lado pero ya había llegado donde él estaba y lo detuvo apuntándole.

-No habrá creído que vine solo ¿cierto?, jajaja profesor-chan, a veces su ingenuidad me sorprende- continuaba apuntándole mientras se acercaba a el

-¿Q…que es lo que pretende?- retrocedía a la vez que sujetaba fuertemente su maletín

-Que me entregara la información, eso era todo, pero como trato de burlarse de nosotros de nuevo, por eso me temo que esta vez no seré tan amable- de inmediato le disparo -buenas noches profesor-chan- luego tomo el maletín al revisarlo encontró un disco -por fin la información completa-

-¿Qué hacemos con él?- pregunto uno de los hombres

-Llévenlo al auto…ah! se me olvidaba, llévense también al vigilante tuve que encargarme de él también, estaba siendo muy molesto- luego salió

-Si señor-

-¿A dónde vamos ahora Longchamp-kun?- pregunto Mangusta cuando subió al auto

-Al aeropuerto, regresamos a Italia-

**En Italia**

**-**Lunga amigo ya hemos regresado jajá- entro saludando enérgicamente

-¿Ya lo tienen?- pregunto caminando hacia ellos

-Claro que si ¿acaso creíste que no podría?- dijo mostrándoselo

Luego comenzaron a caminar, hasta que llegaron a la biblioteca donde los estaba esperando uno de los científicos que había trabajado en el proyecto, se lo entregaron y de inmediato lo instalo para revisarlo

-¿Esta seguro que este es el disco?- pregunto mientras lo revisaba

-Claro que si ¿Por qué?- se acercaron a el

-Porque esta vacio-

-¡¿Qué?- pregunto confundido mirando la pantalla

-No hay nada- afirmo de nuevo

-Mangusta trae el maletín, lo deje en el auto- ordeno molesto, mientras revisaba una y otra vez el contenido del disco

Al rato llego con el maletín, Longchamp se lo arrebato y vacio su contenido sobre el escritorio, al no encontrar nada más se enfureció y tiro el maletín

-¡Quien demonios se cree ese viejo imbécil, como se atreve a engañarme de esta manera!- luego salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a la entrada donde sus hombres lo estaban esperando -¿A dónde llevaron a ese viejo inútil?-

-Esta en el sótano- respondió uno de ellos

Sin esperar se dirigió al sótano, al llegar vio que lo tenían atado a una silla y aun continuaba inconsciente

-¿Aun no ha despertado?- pregunto tomándolo de la camisa y botándolo al suelo para ver si despertaba

-N…no señor-

-Avísame cuando despierte- Salió del sótano y tomo su teléfono

-_¿Qué necesita señor?-_

-¿Aun estas en Japón Yui?-

_-Si señor ¿Por qué?-_

-Necesito que vayas a la universidad y revises la oficina del viejo y recojas cualquier disco duro que encuentres-

_-Dis...Discúlpeme señor pero, la universidad solo la abren hasta el lunes- _respondió nerviosa al escuchar lo molesto que estaba su jefe

-¡Estúpida! ¡No te dije que fueras hoy, pero cuando vayas primero ve a su oficina y cuando lo encuentres regresas de inmediato! ¿Entendiste?- luego colgó sin esperar a que respondiera

-¡Señor Longchamp!- lo llamo el hombre que vigilaba al profesor

-¡Que!- se giro hacia el mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

-E…es que ya despertó- respondió deteniéndose frente a el

Sin decir nada regreso, al entrar lo primero que hizo fue golpearlo

-¿Te crees muy gracioso cierto?- continuo golpeándolo -¿en donde esta el verdadero disco?- se detuvo esperando a que respondiera

-Ya te dije que no tengo nada-

-¡No mientas! ¿Acaso creías que era tan fácil librarse de nosotros? ¿Acaso creías que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que la transferencia del dinero de la deuda era falsa? ¡Idiota! Nosotros te dejamos libre porque sabíamos que pensabas terminar el proyecto ¿acaso nunca te pareció raro que te hubiéramos dejado ir tan fácilmente? Jajá pobre imbécil todo este tiempo te hemos estado manipulando y nunca te diste cuenta- lo soltó empujándolo contra la pared

-¿De qué habla?- no entendía lo que decía

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- pregunto con malicia -jajá te habíamos estado vigilando todo este tiempo, teníamos a alguien en la universidad que estaba pendiente de todos tus movimientos-

-¿Himiko?- recordó confundido

-No, pero esa estúpida nos ayudo a colocar una cámara en su oficina, así fue como supimos que estaba adelantando el proyecto jajá ¿no le parece genial? Usted creyó que había logrado burlar a la mafia, pero fue todo lo contrario, por eso es que le digo que no mienta, ya sabemos que lo termino- tomo la silla sentándose frente a el

Se quedo en silencio y recordó que afortunadamente solo se comunicaba con Kazuma desde su casa, así que ellos no sabían de él, lo único que le preocupaba era que hasta el lunes Himiko enviaría la correspondencia, si ellos iban antes y revisaban, todo estaría perdido

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no dice nada? ¿Ya se dio por vencido y esta dispuesto a decirme donde esta?, si me lo dice lo dejare ir- lo miro sonriente

-Si le digo, entonces me mataran-

-Jajá tiene razón, pero bueno, tenía que intentarlo, ya que piensa que somos unos idiotas a los que puede engañar fácilmente- comenzó a reír

-No le diré nada- tenía que aguantar lo suficiente, tenía ganar tiempo hasta que Himiko enviara el disco, eso era lo único que podía hacer, distráelos

-Si que es obstinado profesor-chan y por eso mismo es que su esposa murió- le recordó para provocarlo

-Mi esposa murió de una enfermedad- le respondió sin entender porque había hablado de ella

-Jajá, por eso es que dijo que es muy ingenuo, ¿nunca le pareció extraño que hubiera adquirido una enfermedad tan rara? ¿En especial una que no tuviera cura?-

-¿De que esta hablando?-

-Se sorprendería al saber lo fácil que es encontrar cualquier tipo de enfermedad en el mercado negro, bueno en este caso fue una bacteria poco conocida- continuaba sonriendo

-¿Qu…que quiere decir?-

-Sabe profesor-chan si no hubiera sido tan terco y hubiera aceptado trabajar para nosotros, su esposa seguiría con vida, aunque claro que su esposa no era nuestro objetivo, es solo que ella estuvo en el momento y el lugar equivocados, fácilmente pudo haber sido su hija jajá-

No dijo nada, solo palideció al escuchar lo que le había dicho, cayendo al piso sin fuerzas

-No se ponga así profesor, necesitábamos su ayuda y de alguna manera teníamos que hacer que aceptara trabajar para nosotros voluntariamente, así que si quiere culpar a alguien de la muerte de su esposa, tiene que culparse a usted mismo…parece que ahora si no me va a decir nada…- se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la salida -…piénselo profesor si nos entrega el disco la muerte de su esposa no será en vano-

-Por el contrario, nunca les voy a decir nada, no importa lo que me hagan…ya nada importa-

-Eso ya no depende de usted- finalizo saliendo del sótano

**El lunes en la universidad**

-¡Maldición! porque mi auto escogió este día para averiarse, ya voy demasiado tarde- entro corriendo a la universidad y se dirigió a la oficina del profesor pero cuando llego encontró la puerta con llave

-¿Necesitas algo Yui?- pregunto Himiko quien llegaba

-Ho…hola ¿acabas de llegar?- se sorprendió al verla

-No, solo estaba enviando la correspondencia del profesor- le extraño que estuviera intentando entrar a la oficina

-_La…correspondencia-_ pensó que tal vez pudo haberle enviado el disco a alguien -_¿pero a quien?-_

-¿Sucede algo?- comenzó a sospechar de ella

Había recordado que el profesor estaba extraño últimamente, además del hecho de que él nunca llegaba tarde, pero ese día no se había presentado aun y si se retrasaba siempre avisaba, y el verla a ella tratando de entrar cuando nunca antes lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando él se encontraba allí.

-¿Por qué estabas tratando de entrar?- se decidió a preguntar

-Por nada, solo necesitaba preguntarle algo al profesor, pero aun no ha llegado…entonces me voy- se fue antes de que levantara sospechas -_creo que será mejor que la vigile más de cerca tal vez ella sepa algo- _pensó mientras caminaba

Al irse Yui, Himiko decidió llamar al profesor para saber si le había sucedido algo, pero al no contestarle se preocupo. Llego el medio día y nada que aparecía, decidió llamar de nuevo pero no recibió respuesta, al rato recordó que le había dado a guardar un sobre y que le había dicho, que si un día dejaba de asistir a la universidad o no se podía comunicar con él lo abriera, de inmediato tomo el sobre que había guardado en su escritorio y lo abrió, era una carta en la que le decía que había sido obligado a trabajar para la mafia, que ellos estaban detrás de un proyecto en el que había estado trabajando, que buscara a Kazuma para que le diera más información sobre ellos y que se la entregara a la policía. Al leer eso se asusto, nunca imagino que el profesor estuviera involucrado con la mafia. Por un momento no supo qué hacer, pero no podía abandonarlo. El resto de semana intento comunicarse con Kazuma llamando al número que estaba en la carta sin tener resultado y más cuando llego un informe que decía que el profesor había salido de viaje y sin notar que estaba siendo vigilada por Yui.

-Hola Himiko ¿estas bien?- pregunto al verla llegar

-Si- respondió siguiendo de largo y sin mirarla

-_Definitivamente ella sabe algo- _ pensó al ver lo nerviosa que estaba

A la hora de salida decidió que debía seguirla, les ordeno a los hombres que estaban con ella que cuando tuvieran oportunidad se la llevaran, ya que era posible que ella tuviera el disco. Y así fue, cuando llego a su casa, entraron y se la llevaron, la llevaron a Italia y para que no sospecharan enviaron una carta de renuncia en su nombre. Al llegar a Italia comenzaron a interrogarla.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- pregunto el profesor al verla

-Ella es tu asistente ¿cierto? Obviamente seria a ella a quien le encargarías el disco, así que dinos donde lo escondiste, revisamos tu casa pero no encontramos nada-

-Yo…yo no sé de qué me están hablando- respondió llorando -¿profesor que está pasando? ¿Porque me trajeron aquí?-

-¡Himiko no tiene nada que ver con esto! ¡Ella nunca supo en lo que estaba trabajando! ¡Déjenla ir!-

-Jajá profesor-chan, usted sabe que no podemos hacer eso, lo lamento mucho pero el que ella esté aquí también es culpa suya, si nos hubiera dicho donde tiene el disco nunca la hubiéramos traído a ella aquí, ¿se da cuenta de que entre más trate de ocultarlo más gente se verá involucrada? si no quiere que vuelva a pasar ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer- se acerco a uno de sus hombres - llévensela de aquí- luego salió

-¡¿Qué va a hacer con ella?- grito tratando de soltarse

-¡Profesor!- fue lo último que grito antes de que le taparan la boca y se la llevaran

Esa fue la última vez que la vio, unos días después, se lo llevaron de allí, no supo en donde estaba ya que le habían vendado los ojos durante todo el viaje. Cuando le quitaron la venda se encontraba en una pequeña celda, hacia mucho frio, pregunto por Himiko pero no le dijeron nada y después de eso no volvieron a interrogarlo.

_Continuara _


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, por fin volví a aparecer, perdón por la demora pero es que cuando el deber llama tengo que salir en su auxilio jeje, primero me gustaría hacer una aclaración sobre el titulo, ¿me pueden creer que hasta hace poco me di cuenta de que lo había escrito mal? (si, soy algo lenta para darme cuenta de las cosas T-T) Era con doble "m", disculpen mi ingles, se leer pero no sé escribir T-T, pero ya lo arregle jojo, bueno volviendo al tema como siempre un especial saludo para todos los que me dejan sus lindos reviews, **Tsuki-chan -** **Angelzk** -**pouleth-san **-**puripri** -**KIM-** **Naomi17Misora -Vicky27- Marii-se - GriisleChan - Hina Sora - Nikolas Sur, Temainalumi-chan, Haibara21 y princess, **ya que me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo, espero no demorarme para el próximo capítulo y espero que este también les guste saludos para todos y nos leemos luego.

_Capitulo 14_

-¡¿Qué va a hacer con ella?- grito tratando de soltarse

-¡Profesor!- fue lo último que grito antes de que le taparan la boca y se la llevaran

Esa fue la última vez que la vio, unos días después, se lo llevaron de allí, no supo en donde estaba ya que le habían vendado los ojos durante todo el viaje. Cuando le quitaron la venda se encontraba en una pequeña celda, hacia mucho frio, pregunto por Himiko pero no le dijeron nada y después de eso no volvieron a interrogarlo.

_**Dos meses después**_

-¿Has sabido algo más?-

-_No señor, lo único que ha hecho es preguntar por el-_

-¿Y qué más le has dicho?-

-_Solo eso, que salió de viaje y no sabemos cuándo regresara-_

-Está bien, avísame si hay alguna novedad-

-¿_Señor Longchamp?-_

-¿Que quieres?-

-_¿Y si no viene?-_

-Eso no es asunto tuyo Yui, tu solo limítate a cumplir órdenes… y otra cosa, de ahora en adelante solo te comunicaras con Lunga ¿entendido?-

-_Si señor-_

Cuando termino de hablar se dirigió a la habitación que estaba frente a su oficina, al abrir la puerta se encontraba un hombre en silla de ruedas observando por la ventana, quien al escuchar la puerta se giro

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Aun no ha aparecido…- respondió sentándose frente a él -…por cierto, ¿no crees que es muy pronto para que te levantes?-

-Estoy bien, ya pase muchos años sin moverme, lo último que quiero es quedarme postrado en una cama-

-La medicina de la que te hable llega mañana, es experimental pero tenemos la garantía de que fue Verde quien la desarrollo, así que puede dar buenos resultados-

-Eso espero, no soporto estar un día más encerrado y es por eso que decidí viajar a La Spezia- regreso su mirada hacia la ventana

-¿Qué? ¿Estas seguro? Pero Dante-chan, acabamos de llegar de ver al profesor Miura y el doctor dijo que después de eso debías descansar, si viajas otra vez en tu condición eso sería…-

-Mi condición no es impedimento para que pueda viajar…- lo interrumpió -…dejemos ese asunto a un lado, más bien volviendo al tema, creo que ya es momento de que vayas a visitar a los Vongola, escuche que hace dos meses fue la sucesión del Decimo, así que es una excelente excusa para ir sin levantar sospechas-

-Pero aun no tenemos nada-

-No importa, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que recuperemos la información, por eso es mejor ir preparando el terreno, quiero que todo esté listo con los Vongola antes de la Festa del Mare-

-Está bien- luego se levanto para salir -entonces te veré en La Spezia-

_**Una semana después en La Spezia**_

-Aquí tiene su bebida- dijo el mesero

-Muchas gracias- bebió de su vaso mientras observaba el mar desde su balcón

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?-

-Si, esa medicina que me trajiste me regreso a la vida jajá-

-¿Cuanto tiempo crees que te tome volver a la normalidad?- pregunto preocupado

-No te preocupes por eso, las cosas sucederán cuando tengan que suceder- contesto con aire de confianza

-señor, vengo a reportarme-

-Si dime, que informe me traes-

-Es sobre los Vongola-

-Vaya vaya, espero que sea algo interesante-

-Dos de sus guardianes ya están aquí señor-

-¿En serio? Llegaron más pronto de lo que esperaba- tomo otro sorbo de su bebida- Dime quienes son-

-Son los guardianes del Sol y del Trueno-

-Jajá, Sasagawa Ryohei y Lambo, interesante-

-¿Quiere que me encargue de ellos?-

-No, todavía no, primero tengo que ocuparme de los peces gordos, jajá la Festa del Mare de este año va a estar muy divertida-

-Te ves bastante animado, ¿que tienes planeado?-

-Todavía es muy pronto para que lo sepas, dime más bien como te fue con los Vongola- se levanto de su silla y se recostó en el barandal

-Sawada-chan no sospecho nada, lo vi muy interesado en ayudarnos, pero…- se detuvo por un momento y el tono de su voz cambio -…ese maldito de Gokudera, siempre metiendo sus narices donde no debe, ese bastardo no ha cambiado, sigue humillándome y degradando a la familia Tomaso, algún día tendrá que pagar todo lo que me ha hecho-

-Tranquilízate, si todo sale como lo hemos planeado podrás saldar cuentas con él, por ahora dime que paso con los Lamoretti, ¿lograron aliarse con los Vongola?-

-Si, pero no dejaron que intervinieran en la construcción de la unidad de los Mosca, solo les permitieron manejar el suministro de partes y repuestos, así que tenemos que descartar esa parte del plan-

-Es una lástima, entonces diles que traten de retrasar lo mas que puedan su producción, por lo menos hasta que llegue la Festa del Mare, no me gusta admitirlo pero ellos cuentan con tres de los mejores mecánicos e ingenieros, sería un verdadero problema si logran terminar de construirlos-

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?-

-Me gustaría que me presentaras al Decimo Vongola- dijo sonriendo

-¡¿Qué? Pero…- se sorprendió ante su petición

-Quiero conocer personalmente al que quedara en la historia como el que llevo a la ruina a la más poderosa familia de la mafia-

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

-Esa…fue la única vez que lo vi…pero…Longchamp y sus hombres…hacían todo lo que él les decía…-

-Entonces los Tomaso están trabajando para ese hombre, ¿le dijo su nombre? ¿De qué hablaron cuando fue a verlo?- pregunto Gokudera

-De nada…lo único que me dijo es que gracias a mi…podría finalmente conseguir su venganza…- le estaba costando hablar -…recuerdo que dijo que… su nombre era… Dante Siriani…durante el tiempo que…estuvieron aquí…fue él quien daba las órdenes…-

-No podemos perder más tiempo- interrumpió Kazuma al ver que estaba empeorando - démonos prisa, debemos llevarlo con un doctor-

-Ya les dije…que no hay nada que hacer…no me queda más tiempo…- estaba comenzando a debilitarse -…solo…quiero pedirles…algo…-

-¡Papa!- se escucho desde la entrada de la celda

-… ¡Haru!...- dijo sorprendido al ver a su hija

-¡Por fin te encontré!- salió corriendo hacia él, llorando, y cayendo a su lado abrazándolo fuertemente

-…que alegría verte…- también la abrazo con la poca fuerza que aún le quedaba

-¿Cómo nos encontraste?- pregunto Kazuma

-Sabía que se irían sin mí, así que decidí seguirlos-

-¿No sabías que esto podía ser peligroso?- continuo -como fuiste tan descuidada-

-¡No me importa!, solo me importaba encontrarlo, ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?...- preguntaba insistentemente sin darle oportunidad de responder alguna de sus preguntas -… ¿puedes caminar? Te vez muy mal, ¿estas enfermo?...-

-Haru…escúchame…- dijo limpiando las lagrimas de su rostro -…quiero que sepas que…te quiero mucho…lamento que hayas…que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto…-

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Me estas asustando?- se aferro a sus manos

-Hija…no me queda mucho tiempo…estoy muriendo…-

-¿Qué? ¡No! No digas eso, ¡Gokudera-san, kazu-kun, debemos sacarlo de aquí!-

-Esto era una trampa…tenían órdenes de asesinarme si venían… a buscarme…nunca tuvieron la…intención de dejarme con vida…solo me utilizaron…para atraerlos aquí…-

-¿Por qué dice eso?- pregunto Gokudera

-porque…eso fue lo que…escuche…que querían alejarlos de Italia…distraerlos…-

-No, papa por favor resiste- lo abrazo de nuevo, llorando sobre su hombro

-Les…pido que…cuiden de Haru…- se dirigió a Gokudera y a Kazuma -…no…permitan que nada malo le suceda…-

-Deja de decir eso, no te vas a morir, no me puedes dejar sola- hablaba sin soltarlo ni un momento

-tienes…que ser fuerte…quiero que…pase lo que pase…nunca dejes de sonreír…quiero que…recuerdes que nunca estarás sola…aunque yo no esté…siempre tendrás a tus amigos… a tu lado…-

-No, eres tu el que siempre tiene que estar a mi lado- continuaba abrazándolo

-…lo siento…- fue lo último que dijo

-… ¿papa?...- lo soltó un momento al ver que ya no se movía -…papa responde…- comenzó a llamarlo una y otra vez pero ya no respondía

-…Haru…- se acerco Gokudera al darse cuenta de que ya había muerto -…déjalo, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer-

-¡No!- permanecía a su lado sin dejar de abrazarlo

Decidieron dejarla sola un momento, ya que no había nada que pudieran hacer o decir para hacerla sentir mejor una vez afuera comenzaron a hablar de lo que harían

-Tenemos que regresar de inmediato a Italia, debemos advertirle al Decimo sobre ese bastardo de Longchamp-

-¿Y qué hacemos con él? No podemos dejarlo aquí- pregunto mirando hacia donde estaban ellos

-Tampoco podemos llevarlo- también dirigió su mirada hacia ellos

-Sera muy difícil decírselo a Haru-

Había comenzado a oscurecer, Gokudera sabía que no podían perder más tiempo. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a ella, quien aun continuaba llorando al lado de su padre, por más que intento no logro encontrar una manera más delicada de decirle que se tenían que ir, así que simplemente hablo.

-Tenemos que irnos…- no respondió nada, ni siquiera lo miro -…ya no podemos seguir aquí, tenemos que regresar-

-…lo sé- respondió casi susurrando

Finalmente acepto irse, al día siguiente regresaron para llevarlo al cementerio del pueblo, al principio Haru se negó, ya que quería que sus padres quedaran juntos, pero Gokudera logro convencerla de que por el momento era lo único que podían hacer.

-Cuando todo esto termine, te prometo que regresaremos por el- le dijo Gokudera tratando de consolarla

Cuando llegaron a la posada después del entierro, Haru se encerró en su cuarto, Gokudera y Kazuma intentaron hablar con ella, pero había puesto seguro en su puerta, decidieron darle tiempo y esperar, mientras tanto Gokudera comenzó a buscar una manera para poder comunicarse con Tsuna.

-¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar un teléfono para llamar a larga distancia o si alguien tiene un computador con internet?- le pregunto a la encargada de la posada

-Lo siento, aquí no tenemos nada de eso, pero si quiere puede ir al pueblo vecino donde está la estación de tren-

-_Demonios_- pensó molesto, ya que sabía que tardaría cuatro horas en llegar allá -¿hay alguien aquí que pueda llevarme?-

-Si quiere puede ir con mi nieto-

-¿no será ningún problema?-

-Claro que no, igual ya le había pedido que fuera para comprar unas cosas que me hacen falta-

-Muchas gracias- se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kazuma –tengo que irme, cuida de Haru, si llega a salir dile que regresare hasta la noche-

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto antes de que saliera

-Voy al pueblo vecino, tengo que informarle al Decimo lo que está sucediendo, tratare de no demorarme- sin esperar más, salió rápidamente

Una vez en el pueblo, encontró en la oficina de la estación un teléfono que podían utilizar los que viajaban, aunque sabía que no era seguro comunicarse desde un teléfono público, no tenía otra opción, lo que importaba ahora era hacerle saber sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Longchamp. Marco el número y la espera le pareció una eternidad, finalmente contestaron, pero casi no podía escuchar su voz.

-¡Decimo ¿me escucha?- pregunto casi gritando

_-Gokudera-kun ¿eres tú?, que gusto escucharte, ya me estaba preocupando al no saber nada de ustedes, ¿porque están tardando tanto? ¿Como esta Haru? ¿Lograron encontrar a su padre?-_

-Eso no importa ahora, escúcheme bien, tenga cuidado con Longchamp, el está tramando algo contra los Vongola, no confíe en el-

_-¿Qué dijiste? No logro escucharte bien- _

_-_¡Maldición! ¡Decimo tenga cuidado con Longchamp el está planeando algo contra los Vongola!- grito de nuevo tratando de que lo escuchara

_-…o…ogro…es…arte…Gok…d…kun…nde….s…a…Har…- _la comunicación había comenzado a tener interferencia

-¡Decimo!, ¡demonios!, ¡Decimo, no confíe en Longchamp, el es peligroso! ¡¿Decimo me escucha?- poco a poco se iba perdiendo la señal

-_…o…de…n...te….d…de…e…as…- _así continuo hasta que finalmente se perdió la comunicación

-¡Pero qué diablos sucede, cada vez que intento comunicarme con él siempre hay interferencia!-

Tiro el teléfono con fuerza, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que fue lo mismo que sucedió cuando estaban en Japón, pero en este momento estaba solo y no había nadie que estuviera interfiriendo la señal como sucedió la otra vez, comenzó a mirar por todos lados buscando a alguien sospechoso, tal vez el hombre que escapo de las instalaciones lo estaba vigilando, por un momento se quedo mirando a su alrededor, pero no había nadie que llamara su atención, lo que hizo que comenzara a preocuparse, al tener una idea extraña que comenzó a rondar su mente, tal vez la interferencia no se produjo aquí sino en Italia, en la mansión

-_Eso es imposible-_

Pensó al creer que alguien hubiera logrado burlar la seguridad de la mansión sin que nadie se diera cuenta, aunque Irie no le agradaba confiaba en el sistema de seguridad que había instalado, y que anteriormente había demostrado ser perfectamente eficiente

-¿_Entonces eso quiere decir que hay un traidor entre nosotros?-_

Eso también era imposible, todos los que estaban cerca del Decimo eran personas de confianza y los que trabajaban en la mansión eran empleados que el Noveno conocía muy bien, pero lo mejor era no sacar conclusiones apresuradas, lo único que tenía que hacer era regresar cuanto antes, tenía que hablar personalmente con Tsuna. En el camino de regreso decidió no contarle nada a Kazuma, estaba comenzando a sospechar de él, de ahora en adelante no podía darse el lujo de confiar en nadie, ahora que sabía que habían varias familias que se habían aliado con los Tomaso, pero lo que más le intrigaba era ese tal Dante Siriani y lo que había dicho sobre conseguir su venganza. Finalmente llegaron a la posada, por alguna razón se sentía exhausto lo único que quería era descansar, pero desde afuera escucho risas y música, miro su reloj y eran las once de la noche lo que le pareció extraño, al entrar se sorprendió al ver que las risas eran de Haru y Kazuma, acompañados por otros huéspedes.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- le pregunto a la encargada quien se dirigía a la mesa donde estaban Haru y Kazuma con una bandeja llena de copas

-Es que me di cuenta de que sus amigos estaban muy tristes, en especial esa chica, cuando su otro amigo logro convencerla para que saliera a comer algo me di cuenta que se la había pasado llorando todo el día, así que les di un poco de nuestra medicina para la tristeza-

-¿Medicina para la tristeza?-

-Si, ¿Quiere probarla?- le pregunto pasándole una de las copas que llevaba

Gokudera la tomo probando solo un sorbo, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no era ninguna medicina, solo era algún tipo de licor bastante fuerte

-Bébasela toda- le insistió al ver que solo tomo un poco

-No gracias, será mejor que no les de mas, ya están demasiado ebrios- luego se acerco a ellos

-¡GO…ku…DE…ra-SANNNN!- grito Haru al verlo llegar -¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te estas perdiendo de una gran fiesta! ¡Estas personas son muy divertidas, aunque no les entendemos nada!- de inmediato comenzó a reír sin parar

-Nah, Gokudera es demasiado serio para estas cosas- dijo Kazuma después de tomarse una de las copas que aun quedaban llenas en la mesa -no ves que es uno de los importantísimos guardianes Vongola- luego simulando que le susurraba a Haru dijo -ellos no tienen tiempo para divertirse-

-¡Hahi! Kazu-kun tiene razón- continuo Haru cuando por fin pudo parar de reír -Gokudera-san, ahora que lo recuerdo nunca te he visto divertirte, ven siéntate con nosotros- dijo tomando una silla de otra mesa y colocándola al lado de ella -siéntate conmigo-

-Ya es suficiente- le dijo a Haru quitándole la copa que tenía en la mano

-Jajá lo siento Haru pero ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir, solo los hombres se pueden quedar despiertos toda la noche- luego levanto otra copa para tomarse otro trago

-Tu también- y al igual que con Haru le quito la copa

-¡O…oye! ¿Qué haces?- pregunto indignado -si nos estamos divirtiendo-

-Lo siento pero la fiesta se acabo- luego levanto a Kazuma y lo llevo a su habitación -idiota, te dije que cuidaras de ella, no que la embriagaras -y sin ningún cuidado lo tiro sobre la cama

Sin esperar a que respondiera salió tirando la puerta y bajo hacia donde estaba Haru para llevarla también a su habitación

-¡GO…ku…DE…ra-SANNNN!- grito de nuevo cuando lo vio bajar -¿Dónde estabas? ¿Porque dejaron sola a Haru?-

-Te dije que ya era suficiente- otra vez le tuvo que quitar la copa de la mano –tienes que ir a dormir, mañana nos vamos y el viaje es largo-

-¡Woo-Hooo!- grito riendo cuando Gokudera la alzo, luego rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y comenzó a sacudir sus piernas hacia arriba y hacia abajo -¡Que divertido!-

-¡Qu…quédate quieta!, ¡no ves que no puedo caminar si te mueves tanto!- la regaño pero no le hizo caso

Finalmente, a pesar de los problemas que le dio Haru al cargarla, logro subir las escaleras y entrar a la habitación, la sentó sobre la cama y levanto las cobijas para arroparla, pero antes se arrodillo frente a ella para poder quitarle los zapatos, había dejado de reír y su expresión había cambiado.

-¿Crees que soy una mala persona?- pregunto Haru con voz triste

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- pregunto sin levantar su mirada

-Papa murió ayer y yo…- su voz comenzó a quebrarse -…yo estoy riendo-

-No tiene nada de malo que rías…- se quedo en silencio por un momento, le estaba costando encontrar las palabras adecuadas -…pero recuerda que tu padre no quería que dejaras de sonreír-

-…Tienes razón- soltó un pequeño suspiro que salió acompañado por una lagrima

Continúo desatando sus zapatos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada más, en ese momento Gokudera noto como temblaban las manos de Haru, era una noche fría, así que las tomo entre las suyas para poder calentarlas.

-Gracias- susurro

-No es nada, te pondré unos guantes- se levanto para tomar los guantes que estaban tirados en el piso

-No lo decía por eso-

-¿Que quieres decir?- una vez que los tomo se arrodillo de nuevo frente a ella para ponérselos

-Por todo, no sé que hubiera hecho si no hubieras estado aquí conmigo- ahora era ella quien tomo sus manos entre las suyas

No supo que contestar, después de un momento ella poso su cabeza sobre su hombro para luego rodearlo con sus brazos, Gokudera no sabía que hacer y dudo en abrazarla, ella noto su incomodidad y se alejo un poco pero manteniendo sus brazos sobre él y su mirada en el piso.

-¿Por qué me odias?- pregunto de la nada aun con su mirada fija en el piso

Gokudera no respondió, de nuevo sin saber que decir, además que no entendió el porqué de su pregunta. Al no escuchar respuesta, Haru levanto su mirada para fijarla en sus ojos y coloco su mano en su mejilla.

-¿Porque no te agrado?- pregunto de nuevo

Continúo sin responder, pero noto la tristeza con la que sus ojos lo miraban, nunca antes la había visto así, esos ojos grandes y alegres habían desaparecido, ahora solo quedaba una mirada vacía que reflejaba una inmensa soledad, se miraron por un momento hasta que Haru retiro sus brazos.

-Entiendo, no te volv…-

Había comenzado a hablar pero Gokudera la silencio con un beso, un beso que duro solo un instante, ya que Gokudera se alejo rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-L…lo siento- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

Haru no dijo nada, solo lo envolvió en sus brazos para besarlo, cuando volvió a sentir sus labios, esta vez sin dudarlo, la abrazo para corresponder su beso, no pensó en lo que hacía, solo se dejo llevar por el momento, sus ojos se encontraron brevemente para luego volver a perderse entre sus labios, entre mas la besaba mas la deseaba y la abrazaba con más fuerza, Haru comenzó a enredar sus dedos entre su cabello atrayéndolo hacia ella hasta que cayeron sobre la cama, en ese momento Gokudera se detuvo.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto buscando sus labios

-No puedo hacer esto…- respondió levantándose -…no sabes lo que estás haciendo-

-¿Qué dices?- se levanto para detenerlo de la mano

-Estas actuando así porque bebiste demasiado, esta no eres tu- soltándose de ella, se dirigió a la puerta

-Espera, no te vayas, no me dejes sola, quédate conmigo- trato de levantarse pero se mareo y cayo sentada

-No sabes lo que me estas pidiendo, será mejor que olvidemos que esto alguna vez pasó-

Salió rápidamente de la habitación, necesitaba enfriar su cabeza, se sentó en la entrada de la posada y encendió un cigarrillo, quería borrar el dulce sabor de sus besos con el amargo sabor del tabaco. Por un momento su mente quedo en blanco, no podía creer lo que había acabado de suceder, pero comenzó a razonar. Ella estaba vulnerable y el sintió empatía con esa vulnerabilidad, pero lo que sintió ya lo había sentido antes, esa noche después de que se llevaran el disco, si Kazuma no hubiera entrado

-_¿Qué hubiera sucedido?-_

Nada tenía sentido, pero estaba seguro de que cuando regresaran a Italia todo volvería a la normalidad, muchas cosas habían sucedido desde que comenzaron su viaje, además nunca habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, las situaciones por las que tuvieron que pasar solo hicieron que confundieran sus sentimientos, además se trataba de Haru, era imposible que tuviera esos sentimientos por ella, desde que la conoció solo ha sido una mujer estúpida que lo único que sabe hacer es estorbo pero, la forma en que ella lo había besado, era otra de las cosas que lo confundía

-_Eso solo fue la influencia del alcohol-_

Ahora entendía porque Hibari se negaba a tomar, cuando estas bajo los efectos del alcohol nada bueno puede suceder, Haru había tomado bastante, así que lo más seguro es que para mañana no recordaría nada de lo que sucedió y este episodio quedaría enterrado en el pasado como algo que nunca debió ocurrir.

-_sí, eso es lo mejor- _se dijo así mismo, tratando de negar lo que estaba comenzando a sentir

_Continuara _


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a todos mis lindos lectores, estoy aprovechando que tengo tiempo para escribir lo mas que pueda jeje, muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews y de nuevo me disculpo por la demora, aunque en este caso fue mas por falta de inspiracion que por tiempo (¡mentirosa!, cuando tenia tiempo se la pasaba viendo one piece).¿Que?... eh...bueno...yo me despido mandandoles muchos besos y abrazos y nos leemos luego

_**Capitulo 15 **_

-Estoy tan cansada- dijo Haru cayendo sentada en una de las bancas de la estación -y este dolor de cabeza me va a matar-

-Creo que esta es la última vez en mi vida que voy a tomar- dijo Kazuma sentándose a su lado

-Dejen de perder el tiempo, ya nos tenemos que ir- les ordeno dirigiéndose hacia el tren

Cuando subieron Haru y Kazuma se sentaron juntos, el tren estaba casi vacío y Gokudera siguió de largo sentándose diagonal a ellos y dándoles la espalda, a Haru le pareció extraño pero pensó que tal vez seguía molesto porque tardaron mucho en salir de la posada.

-¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros?- pregunto acercándose a el

-Estoy cansado y quiero estar solo-

Haru noto que desde que salieron de la posada Gokudera había estado actuando extraño, cada vez que le hablaba o le preguntaba algo, el siempre esquivaba su mirada y se alejaba de ella. Regreso a su asiento sin decirle nada mas, aunque no recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pensó que tal vez era por eso que estaba así, por culpa de ellos no pudo descansar y por eso estaba molesto.

-_Después le pediré disculpas- _

Pensó sintiéndose culpable por lo que había pasado. Aun tenia sueño así que decidió no pensar más en eso, Kazuma ya se había dormido así que decidió hacer lo mismo, miro una última vez hacia donde estaba Gokudera, solo alcanzaba a ver el perfil de su rostro, tenía sus ojos cerrados y creyó que también estaba dormido, después ella también cerró sus ojos y rápidamente se durmió. Había comenzado a soñar con su padre, veía como poco a poco se iba alejando de ella y no podía hacer nada, comenzó a llamarlo y como no respondía, salió corriendo tras él, luego sintió que alguien la tomo de la mano, Haru se giro para ver que sucedía, y se dio cuenta de que era Gokudera quien la había detenido, después de un momento la beso, ella cerró los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir se encontraban en la posada, en su cuarto, estaba sentada en su cama y Gokudera estaba de rodillas frente a ella, luego ella también lo beso, comenzó a sentir como la abrazaba con fuerza, como la besaba, el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, en ese momento se despertó de un brinco, ya había anochecido, Kazuma aun seguía durmiendo luego miro hacia donde estaba Gokudera y también seguía dormido, no podía creer lo que había soñado, sentía como su corazón estaba latiendo aceleradamente y como el calor subió rápidamente a sus mejillas causando un notable sonrojo.

-_¿Por qué soñé eso?- _

Se pregunto colocando sus manos frías sobre sus mejillas calientes y agradecida de que nadie la estuviera viendo. Siempre imagino que su primer beso seria con Tsuna pero nunca con Gokudera, aunque esto no podía considerarse como su primer beso ya que solo fue un sueño

-_¿Pero fue tan real?- _Sus ojos la llevaron de nuevo hacia Gokudera y el sonrojo que había comenzado a desaparecer volvió a colorear sus mejillas -_eso es imposible, es imposible que algo así sucediera-_

Dijo colocando sus dedos sobre sus labios, por un momento dudo que hubiera sido un sueño ya que no recordaba lo que pasó la noche anterior, pero se trataba de Gokudera y aunque las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos desde que comenzó el viaje, no habían cambiado tanto como para que algo así sucediera, aunque eso explicaría su extraño comportamiento.

_-¡No, no, no, no, no, no!-_

Comenzó a negar una y otra vez, esa no podía ser la razón de su extraño comportamiento, como era algo poco probable decidió no seguir pensando más en eso, luego le dio risa el siquiera haber pensado que algo así hubiera pasado de verdad.

-_Solo fue un sueño y nada más-_ suspiro cerrando sus ojos de nuevo

_**Flashback –hace dos días-**_

-Parece ser que finalmente las unidades Mosca ya están terminadas, ahora están en las pruebas de funcionamiento-

-No sabes el alivio que me da escuchar eso- dijo dando un profundo suspiro -últimamente he estado teniendo un mal presentimiento pero con las unidades Mosca listas puedo relajarme un poco-

-¿Un mal presentimiento? Porque dices eso-

-No lo sé pero… en estos últimos días no he podido dejar de pensar en las palabras de Reborn-

-Sobre que-

-Que debo dejar de ver a Longchamp como un antiguo compañero de escuela y verlo como lo que verdaderamente es…un miembro de la mafia-

-¿Sospechas de él?-

-No quisiera hacerlo, pero es cierto que nuestras familias no han tenido buenas relaciones en el pasado y la verdad no sé lo que Longchamp piense al respecto ahora que es el nuevo cabeza de los Tomaso, para serte sincero, ahora no estoy tan seguro de aceptar esta alianza-

-No te preocupes Tsuna, hemos pasado por muchas situaciones difíciles y hemos podido salir bien librados de ellas, si pudimos contra Byakuran, Longchamp no será ningún problema, jajá después de todo puede que Gokudera si tenga razón, tal vez los Tomaso no sean tan fuertes-

-Como me gustaría ser tan positivo como tu Yamamoto- de nuevo dio un gran suspiro -pero tal vez tengas razón… _o tal vez Reborn tenga razón_- pensó

-Hola Tsu-kun, Yamamoto-san- interrumpió Kyoko -espero no molestarlos-

-Claro que no Kyoko-chan, ¿necesitas algo?-

-Si- respondió sentándose en el sofá -es que acabo de hablar con oni-san, parece que está muy ocupado y como esta semana estoy libre me gustaría ir a visitarlo-

-Es una buena idea, se pondrá muy contento de verte-

-Si Haru-chan, llama o regresa mientras no estoy ¿me avisarías?-

-Claro que si Kyoko-chan, no te preocupes, entonces llamare para que te reciban en el aeropuerto-

-Si quieres yo la puedo acompañar, quede de encontrarme con Dino en La Spezia-

-¿Con Dino-san? ¿Hay algún problema?-

-No, es solo que Reborn nos pidió que habláramos con Xanxus, quiere que los Varia también asistan a la Festa del Mare-

-Su te señor- entro Rinaldo con dos tasas sobre una bandeja -no sabía que la señorita Kyoko también estaba aquí-

-No te preocupes, ya me voy- dijo levantándose -¿cuando piensas viajar?- le pregunto a Yamamoto-

-Esta misma tarde- en ese momento comenzó a sonar el teléfono

-¿Podrías esperarme mientras alisto mi maleta?-

-Claro que si- respondió también poniéndose de pie

-¿Quiere que conteste el teléfono señor?- pregunto Rinaldo acercándose al escritorio de Tsuna

-No, yo contesto- coloco su mano sobre el teléfono mientras este seguía sonando -saluda de mi parte a oni-san y Yamamoto, llámame para contarme como te fue con Xanxus-

-Por supuesto, nos vemos Tsuna- salió de la oficina junto con Kyoko

-Hola- dijo contestando el teléfono -…hola… ¿hola?- repitió al no escuchar respuesta

_-¡Decimo! ¡¿Me escucha?!-_ pregunto casi gritando

_-_Gokudera-kun ¿eres tú?, que gusto escucharte, ya me estaba preocupando al no saber nada de ustedes, ¿porque están tardando tanto? ¿Como esta Haru? ¿Lograron encontrar a su padre?-

-_Es… no i…rta ahora, escúch…e bien, tenga cu…ado con …gch…p, el e…á t…ndo algo… con…a …Vo…ola, no c…nfí… en el-_

-¿Qué dijiste? No logro escucharte bien- trataba de entender lo que le estaba diciendo

_-¡Mal…ión! ¡D…imo te…a …dado co… L…gc…p el …tá pl…ean… a… c…a …os Von…!-_

-No logro escucharte, Gokudera-kun donde esta Haru ¿están bien?- la comunicación había comenzado a tener interferencia

_-¡De…o!, ¡d…n…s!, ¡D…ci…, c…íe …n …ng…p,…ig…so! __¡¿…eci…o … e…c…a?!_- poco a poco se iba perdiendo la señal

-¡Gokudera-Kun! ¿Dónde están? ¡Gokudera-kun no te escucho! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde está Haru?- así continuo hasta que finalmente se perdió la comunicación

-¿Sucedió algo señor?- pregunto Rinaldo aun de pie junto al escritorio

-No lo sé, se corto la comunicación y no supe que quería decirme, ¿sabes dónde está Reborn?-

-Esta en la biblioteca ¿quiere que lo llame?-

-No, después hablare con él, puedes retirarte- quedo preocupado después de esa llamada, aunque se quedo esperando a que se comunicara con el otra vez

_**En la biblioteca**_

-Ciaossu ¿Cómo van con la investigación?-

-_Precisamente por eso lo llamaba Reborn-dono, hay algo importante que tengo que informarle-_

_-_¿Es acerca de Longchamp?- tomo un sorbo de su café

-_Si, pero más específicamente de uno de sus hombres de confianza-_

_-_Entonces será mejor que no hablemos de eso por teléfono, ¿Cuándo podrías venir?-

-_Estamos en medio de la investigación, pero creo que en dos días podría viajar-_

-Muy bien, hasta entonces no hables de esto con nadie ajeno a los miembros de CEDEF-

_-Entendido-_

_**Fin flashback**_

-Ya está listo el auto señor- dijo desde la puerta

-Gracias Rinaldo- Tomo sus maletas y salió de su cuarto

-¿A dónde vas Tsuna?- pregunto al ver que salía con equipaje

-Reborn- se detuvo al escuchar su voz -voy a ir a buscar a Haru y a Gokudera-kun-

-Es por esa llamada ¿cierto?- afirmo escondiendo su rostro bajo su sombrero

-Así es, estoy seguro de que Gokudera-kun estaba tratando de decirme algo importante y lo que más me preocupa es que no ha vuelto a comunicarse conmigo desde entonces, también estoy preocupado por Haru, además últimamente he comenzado a tener un mal presentimiento y por eso decidí ir a buscarlos-

-¿Y sabes donde están?- comenzó a caminar hasta acercarse a el

-Si, y eso es lo que me parece más extraño- respondió dejando sus maletas en el suelo - llame a Shoichi y le pedí que rastreara la llamada y me dijo que Gokudera-kun me llamo desde un lugar apartado en el norte de Europa, cuando se suponía que habían viajado a Inglaterra-

-¿Vas a ir solo?-

-No, le pedí a Yamamoto y a Oni-san que me acompañaran- saco su celular al escuchar que había sonado, continuo hablando mientras leía el mensaje -quedamos de encontrarnos allá, primero tengo otros asuntos que atender, pero después de eso viajo- volvió a guardarlo al terminar de leerlo

-Entonces yo me quedare a cargo- no intento detenerlo, ya que el también estaba comenzando a preocuparse, estaban tardando demasiado -quiero que me mantengas informado de todo lo que pase y si necesitas ayuda enviare a Hibari-

-Gracias Reborn, pero esperemos que no sea necesario- tomando de nuevo sus maletas se dirigió a la entrada -démonos prisa-

-Si señor-

Tsuna salió en compañía de Rinaldo quien conducía, una vez que termino su reunión se dirigió de regreso al hangar, a mitad de camino noto que habían comenzado a desacelerar

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque nos detenemos?- le pregunto a Rinaldo un poco molesto ya que no quería perder tiempo

-Mire quien está ahí señor, ese no es…-

Tsuna bajo el vidrio y se asomo para ver de quien hablaba, era Aldo Siriani, se encontraba de pie junto a su auto, estaba con el capo levantado, parecía que se había varado, al ver lo que sucedía Tsuna se bajo y se acerco a el

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto mirando el auto

-Sawada-san, que coincidencia, me alegra mucho haberme encontrado con usted y si, como vera creo que se recalentó el motor, estaba llamando para que vinieran por mí, pero parece ser que en esta zona no hay señal- respondió mirando su celular intentando llamar

-Si, estamos bastante alejados y la señal es muy débil por aquí…- tenía prisa, pero no podía irse y dejarlo solo -…pero si quieres podríamos llevarte con nosotros-

-No, no se preocupe, muchas gracias pero no quiero molestarlo-

-No es una molestia, creo que vamos en la misma dirección y después le puedo pedir a Rinaldo que te lleve hasta donde necesites ir-

-¿Haría eso por mi?, le agradecería mucho, no quisiera que mi Jefe se moleste conmigo por llegar tarde- suspiro con preocupación

-Jajá, no te preocupes por eso, hablare con Longchamp y le contare lo que te paso, ahora vamos, después puedes venir por tu auto-

-Muchísimas gracias Sawada-san, no sabe el enorme favor que me acaba de hacer-

Reborn se encontraba en la oficina de Tsuna, estaba revisando el informe que le había enviado Colonello acerca de los movimientos de los Tomaso, además del reporte que Irie le había enviado sobre las unidades Mosca y el reporte de I-pin sobre la organización de la Festa del Mare, en ese momento tocan a la puerta.

-¿Reborn-dono?- llamo entrando en la oficina

-Ciaossu, sigue Basil- le hizo señas con la mano

-¿Dónde está Sawada-dono?- pregunto cerrando la puerta tras de si

-Tuvo que salir de viaje, ahora si dime que información fue la que consiguieron-

-Es cierto- tomo asiento frente a Reborn -como ordeno, estuvimos investigando a los hombres más cercanos a Longchamp, ninguno tenía nada fuera de lo común, pero cuando empezamos a buscar información sobre Aldo Siriani, no encontramos nada-

-¿A qué te refieres con nada?-

-A eso precisamente, a nada, ningún tipo de antecedentes, ni familia, ni trabajos anteriores, ni el lugar de nacimiento, ningún registro…es como si no existiera-

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Si, pero sin embargo Colonello y Lal Mirch aun continúa buscando algún tipo de información sobre él- por un momento se quedo en silencio -¿Qué cree que signifique esto?-

-No lo sé- saco su teléfono para hacer una llamada

-¿Va a llamar a Sawada-dono?-

-No, en este momento se esta ocupando de otro asunto- respondió mientras esperaba a que le contestaran -Hibari, la situación ha cambiado, te tengo un nuevo trabajo-

El viaje en tren finalmente termino, cuatro días habían pasado desde que salieron y durante ese tiempo nadie dijo nada, como no tenían suficiente dinero tuvieron que viajar de estación en estación, ahora solo estaban a unas pocas horas de Italia, Gokudera aun continuaba actuando de manera extraña, después de ese sueño Haru también había comenzado a evitarlo, Kazuma noto el extraño comportamiento de ambos, pero no menciono nada.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto rompiendo el incomodo silencio que había desde que se bajaron del tren

-Buscar quien nos lleve- respondió Gokudera alejándose de ellos -una vez estemos en Italia será más fácil llegar a la mansión-

-Entonces creo que hasta aquí los acompaño-

-¿Hahi? Pe…pero Kazu-kun, ¿no se supone que vendrías con nosotros a Italia?-

-Si, pero antes tengo algo que hacer- se acerco a ella y tomo sus manos -no te preocupes Haru, después me reuniré con ustedes- se despidió besando su frente y comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta

-¡Es…espera!- dijo al ver que se quedaría a solas con Gokudera -N…no nos podrías acompañar hasta que lleguemos a la mansión, después te puedes ir- disimuladamente miro de reojo hacia Gokudera quien a lo lejos los estaba observando

-Lo siento Haru, pero es algo urgente que tengo que hacer, te prometo que tratare de no demorarme- se despidió de nuevo y siguió su camino

-¿A dónde fue?- pregunto Gokudera regresando a donde estaba Haru

-¡Hahi!- dio un brinco cuando lo escucho cerca de ella -d…dijo que tenía otras cosas que hacer, que después se reuniría con nosotros-

-Vámonos- las sospechas que había comenzado a tener sobre Kazuma ahora se estaban haciendo más fuertes -no tenemos tiempo que perder-

-S…si-

Como ya no tenían dinero, Haru tuvo que entregar los pendientes de oro que Kyoko le había regalado cuando entraron a la universidad para pagar el transporte, les estaba costando trabajo encontrar quien los llevara a los dos por tan poco, pero finalmente pudieron viajar en la parte trasera de un camión que transportaba alimentos. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, de nuevo había un silencio incomodo, Gokudera se recostó sobre unas cajas y Haru hizo lo mismo, pero se sentó lejos de él, ahora que estaban solos no podía dejar de pensar en ese sueño, quería saber si fue verdad, así que trato de buscar las palabras y el valor para preguntarle qué fue lo que sucedió esa noche, se quedo mirándolo fijamente hasta que Gokudera se dio cuenta.

-Que quieres- pregunto de repente pero sin mirarla

-¡Hahi! Na…nada- respondió sonrojándose y escondiendo su rostro con la solapa del abrigo

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio y Haru no volvió a levantar la mirada, el resto del viaje Gokudera pretendió que dormía mientras Haru deseaba que llegaran rápido, tenía muchos deseos de ver a Kyoko y a los demás, en ese momento se sintió tan sola que tuvo deseos de llorar, pero después de la muerte de su padre se había prometido así misma que no volvería a llorar, había decidido honrar sus últimas palabras, había decidido ser fuerte y nunca dejar de sonreír sin importar lo que pasara. Finalmente habían llegado a Italia, como la mansión Vongola quedaba fuera de la ciudad tuvieron que caminar, de nuevo, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada.

-Por fin llegamos- dijo Haru mientras veían la mansión a lo lejos

Aunque estaban cansados de tanto caminar, aligeraron el paso. Cuando llegaron y entraron a la mansión no vieron a nadie, todo estaba en silencio, mientras Haru buscaba a ver si encontraba a alguien, Gokudera fue directo a la oficina de Tsuna, pero no había nadie.

-¿Encontraste a alguien?- pregunto mientras bajaba las escaleras

-No- venia de revisar parte del primer piso -¿y Tsuna-san?-

-No está en su oficina, ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?- miro por todos lados sin entender porque no había nadie

-¿Crees que todos están en La Spezia?-

-Imposible, y si así fuera, por lo menos alguien debió haberse quedado, no pudieron haberse ido los empleados también-

-Tienes razón-

-Regresare a la oficina del Decimo, intentare comunicarme con él- subió de nuevo, pero cuando intento realizar la llamada se dio cuenta de que las líneas no estaban funcionando -¿Qué demonios?-

De inmediato recordó las palabras que Lucio le había dicho cuando los ataco en la tienda

-_Cuando sepan de quien se trata ya será demasiado tarde, los Vongola tienen los días contados_-

-¡Gokudera-san!- escucho que Haru lo llamaba

-¿Qué sucede?- bajo rápidamente

-Alguien viene- dijo señalando el auto que se acercaba

Cuando se detuvo en la entrada, Haru y Gokudera salieron para ver quien era, al primero que vieron bajarse fue a Rinaldo quien de inmediato abrió la puerta de atrás, Gokudera pensó que se trataba de Tsuna, pero no reconoció al hombre que salió.

-Tu debes ser Gokudera Hayato- dijo acercándose a ellos -por fin nos conocemos-

-¿Quien diablos eres?-

-¡Tsuna-san!- grito Haru con alegría mientras corría hacia él para abrazarlo

-Que gusto verte Haru- respondió abrazándola también -Gokudera, que alegría que hayan regresado-

-Necesito hablar urgentemente con usted Decimo-

-¿Eso es lo primero que dices después de tanto tiempo sin vernos?- pregunto dirigiéndose a la entrada

-Discúlpeme Decimo, pero es un asunto muy importante y no puede esperar- noto que Tsuna estaba actuando de manera extraña

-Si no puede esperar, entonces vayamos a mi oficina- paso por su lado siguiendo de largo, los demás caminaron tras él hasta que llegaron a la oficina -¿Y bien? Qué es eso tan importante que tienes para decirme- pregunto mientras se acomodaba en su silla

-Seria mejor que habláramos a solas-

-¿Qué? Ah, lo dices por Aldo- los dos miraron a Aldo quien estaba cómodamente sentado en el sofá -no te preocupes, cualquier cosa que tengas que decirme lo puedes hacer frente a él, es un gran amigo-

-¿Un gran amigo?- las palabras de Tsuna lo estaban confundiendo

-Es cierto, aun no me he presentado- se levanto del sofá para darle la mano -mi nombre es Aldo Siriani, soy miembro de la familia Tomaso y desde hace poco nuestras familias han estado trabajando juntas-

_-¡S…Siriani! Ese fue el hombre del que nos hablo el padre de Haru- _pensó recordando la conversación -_pero no, no es él, su nombre era Dante, pero no cabe duda que están relacionados-_

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto al ver que no decía nada

-No- lo dejo con la mano levantada y continúo hablando con Tsuna -será mejor que dejemos esta conversación para después, con su permiso Decimo- salió de la oficina llevándose a Haru consigo

-¿Qué sucede Gokudera-san? ¿No ibas a hablar con Tsuna-san?- pregunto cuando ya estaban lejos de la oficina

-¡Maldición! Ya es demasiado tarde- dijo apretando con fuerza sus puños

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Esos bastardos ya están entre nosotros-

_Continuara _


	16. Chapter 16

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, muchos besos y abrazos y muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo jajá, otro capítulo más y como dijo Princess las cosas ahora se están poniendo fuertes jajá, no les digo más, lean y comenten, espero les guste y si la inspiración no me abandona (aunque eso es lo más seguro T-T) no demorare en subir el próximo capítulo. Saludos y nos leemos.

_**Capitulo 16**_

-¡Maldición! Ya es demasiado tarde- dijo apretando con fuerza sus puños

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Esos bastardos ya están entre nosotros-

-¿Porque lo dices?-

-Ese tal Aldo Siriani está relacionado con uno de los hombres de los que nos hablo tu padre, no tengo la menor idea de porque está aquí ni que es lo que pretende, pero lo que más me molesta en este momento es el extraño comportamiento del Decimo-

- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto sin entender

-¿No te diste cuenta?, hace más de un mes que no saben nada de nosotros y el Decimo no nos pregunto qué había sucedido, ni siquiera pregunto si habíamos encontrado a tu padre y la manera tan calmada con la que está actuando… -

-Creí que se habían ido- Gokudera y Haru se giraron al escucharlo pero no respondieron -si quieres hablar con Sawada-san puedes pasar- caminaba hacia ellos -tengo otros asuntos pendientes y regresare pasado mañana- se detuvo a su lado -aprovecha para decirle todo lo que sepas-

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- lo miro fijamente

-De nada, ¿acaso no tenias algo importante que contarle?- le devolvió la mirada sin apartarla -ahora si me disculpan- se acomodo las gafas y comenzó a caminar

-¿Quién diablos eres?- lo detuvo del brazo

-Gokudera-san que haces- dijo Haru al ver la forma agresiva con la que pregunto

-Creo que ya lo sabes- sonrió y luego se soltó -solo soy un subordinado de la familia Tomaso-

-Eres más que eso, no vas a lograr engañarme con esta ridícula actuación-

-¿Actuación? Jajá no se dé que hablas-

-¡¿Te estás burlando de mi?!-

-Gokudera-san detente- se paro frente a él -este no es momento para pelear, mejor vayamos con Tsuna-san-

-Sera mejor que le hagas caso a esta linda jovencita- se acerco a ella -tiene razón, ahora no es el momento de pelear- levanto su mano y comenzó a acercarla hacia su rostro

-¿Qué haces?- lo tomo de la muñeca y lo apretó con fuerza apartándolo antes de que tocara a Haru

-Tranquilo, guarda esas energías para cuando sea necesario-

-Gokudera-san, vámonos- le insistió

A pesar de que quería sacarle la verdad en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que tenía que hablar primero con Tsuna, sin perder más tiempo regreso a la oficina, al entrar Tsuna estaba hablando por teléfono, pero al verlos entrar termino su llamada.

-Te llamo después- luego apago su celular -¿ahora si vas a decirme que era lo que me querías decir?-

-Primero quiero preguntarle donde están todos y porque los teléfonos no sirven-

-Es cierto, gracias a Aldo, descubrimos que nuestras líneas estaban siendo intervenidas, alguien logro burlar nuestro sistema de seguridad, todos los empleados están siendo interrogados y estamos investigando a Irie-

-¿A Irie? ¿Porque?-

-Porque fue él quien lo diseño, así que obviamente es nuestro primer sospechoso-

-¿Dónde está Reborn-san?-

-Dijo que se haría cargo de eso y por eso viajo a La Spezia-

-¿Dijo cuando regresara?-

-No… ¿porque tantas preguntas?-

-Por nada…creo que será mejor que me vaya, no quiero quitarle más tiempo- se dirigió a la puerta

-No me vas a decir que era eso tan importante que tenias que contarme-

-Me di cuenta de que no era tan importante como creía…vámonos Haru-

-¿Dónde está Kyoko-chan?- pregunto acercándose a Tsuna

-Ella está en La Spezia, pero no te preocupes, no tardara en regresar-

-Vámonos- la tomo de la mano y salieron de la oficina

-¿Por qué no le dijiste nada?- pregunto mientras caminaban

-Quiero que te vayas a La Spezia, no es seguro estar aquí- le ordeno sin mirarla

-Y tú que vas a hacer-

-Yo me quedare, tengo que averiguar que le sucedió al Decimo, tengo que saber que le hicieron esos bastardos-

-Entonces yo también me quedare, si me voy de seguro harás alguna tontería-

-¡No digas estupideces!, ¡te vas y punto!-

-¡No!- luego se soltó y se fue hacia su habitación

Gokudera se dio cuenta de que no lograría convencerla para que se fuera, sabía que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no había manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión, decidió no hacer nada, después buscaría la manera para convencerla, así que mejor se dirigió a la biblioteca, quería ver si podía encontrar alguna información sobre la familia Siriani entre los archivos de los Vongola, si esto se trataba de una venganza, tal vez habría algún registro que hablara sobre algún conflicto entre las dos familias. Estaba tan concentrado buscando que no noto que ya había anochecido y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido, cuando se despertó, miro su reloj y vio que eran las diez de la mañana, además de que tenía una manta que lo estaba cubriendo-

_-Haru-_

Pensó, luego se la quito y la dejo sobre el escritorio, se dirigió a su habitación, quería darse una ducha, cambiarse de ropa y recostarse en su cama, eso era todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento, no había encontrado nada en la biblioteca, no podía comunicarse con nadie y tampoco podía irse de la mansión, para su desgracia lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que Reborn o algún otro regresara, se tiro sobre su cama y cerro sus ojos.

-_Es cierto, Reborn-san ya debería saber la situación, Chrome ya debió informarle todo lo que le… ¡Maldición! ¡Fran!- _en ese momento recordó que había quedado de encontrarse con el -_¡Idiota! Como pude olvidarlo, necesitaba preguntarle más sobre Mukuro y de lo que sabe…si tan solo no me hubiera distraído con lo que sucedió- _ volvió a cerrar sus ojos

Muchas cosas pasaron desde que salieron de Japón, todo lo que les conto el padre de Haru sobre los Tomaso y ese tal Dante Siriani, acerca de lo que contenía el disco y sobre esa bala de la inmortalidad, la participación de Verde y las familias que se aliaron a los Tomaso, también lo que sucedió con Haru, pensar en todo eso le hizo doler la cabeza, se sentía cansado y de nuevo se quedo dormido. Mientras tanto Haru había decidido hablar con Tsuna, como pretexto le llevo algo de comer, quería ayudarle a Gokudera a descubrir que había pasado con él mientras estuvieron fuera pero en el camino se encontró con Rinaldo quien la estaba buscando.

-Señorita Haru- se acerco hasta ella -el señor necesita hablar con usted en este momento-

-¿Hahi? ¿Dónde está Tsuna-san?-

-Se encuentra en su oficina-

-Gracias-

Sin demora se dirigió a la oficina, pensó que tal vez quería preguntarle sobre el viaje y sobre su padre, después de todo Gokudera podría estar equivocado y solo fue que Tsuna no quería hablar sobre eso frente a Aldo y ahora que no estaba, quería que le contara todo, si, tal vez Gokudera estaba exagerando.

-Disculpa Tsuna-san, te traje algo de comer- entro a la oficina y se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, Aldo estaba con el

-Que bueno que viniste Haru, quería hablar contigo- en ese momento Aldo les dio la espalda y se puso a mirar por la ventana

-¿Sobre qué?- pregunto dejando la bandeja sobre el escritorio

-Quería saber cómo te fue en tu viaje-

-… ¿solo eso?-

En ese momento Aldo se retiro de la ventana, se acerco a Tsuna y le susurro algo al oído, luego se despido de Haru y salió de la oficina dejándolos solos.

-Si, quería saber si la pasaste bien- se levanto de su silla y se acerco a ella

-Pero que estás diciendo Tsuna-san- se dio cuenta de que Gokudera si tenía razón sobre su extraño comportamiento -¿Por qué estas actuando tan extraño?-

-Tienes razón- coloco su mano sobre su frente -últimamente me he estado sintiendo algo extraño, hay cosas que no recuerdo bien-

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estas enfermo?-

-No, es solo que…todo es tan confuso- cada vez se acercaba mas

-¿Desde cuándo te sientes así?- comenzó a retroceder

-Desde que te fuiste-

-¿Hahi?- se estrello contra el sofá

-En este tiempo que estuviste lejos me di cuenta de…- se iba acercando mas a ella -…lo que siento por ti- tomo a Haru de la cintura y trato de besarla

-¡¿Qu…que haces Tsuna-san?!- lo aparto empujándolo

-¿Porque lo preguntas?, yo se que estas enamorada de mi desde que estábamos en la escuela-

-Si, pero yo…- recordó ese sueño -…yo-

-Mientras estuviste fuera, me di cuenta de que también estaba enamorado de ti, solo que aun no lo sabía…hasta ahora-

-Lo siento Tsuna-san pero…-

Sin que terminara de hablar, Tsuna la tomo de la cintura de nuevo y la beso, Haru trato de soltarse pero la sostenía con fuerza, mientras forcejeaba cayeron sobre el sofá, Tsuna actuaba como si fuera otra persona y Haru se dio cuenta de ello.

-¡Ts…Tsu-kun!- dijo Kyoko desde la puerta, estaba acompañada de Bianchi

-Kyoko- dijo Tsuna después de soltar a Haru

-Kyoko-chan, Bianchi-san- corrió hacia ellas, pero Kyoko salió rápidamente de la oficina, Haru iba a salir tras ella pero Bianchi la detuvo

-No puedo creer lo que hiciste- miro extrañada a Tsuna -¿para esto le pediste a Kyoko que regresara?

-Esto no es asunto tuyo Bianchi, así que mejor vete- regreso a su asiento como si nada hubiera sucedido

-¿No vas a ir tras ella?- pregunto molesta por la actitud de Tsuna

-Porque habría de hacerlo-

-¡Porque es tu novia!- le grito

-¿Qué? ¿Kyoko-chan… es la novia de Tsuna-san?- Haru no podía creer lo que había escuchado, no podía creer lo que le había hecho a su mejor amiga -déjame pasar, tengo que hablar con Kyoko-chan- salió de la oficina empujando a Bianchi y corrió hasta que la alcanzo -Kyoko-chan, yo no sabía que ustedes…-

-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escucharte!- le grito llorando

-Kyoko-chan déjame explicarte…-

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme de esta manera?-

-Yo no sabía que estaban juntos, Gokudera-san y yo regresamos ayer y fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que Tsuna-san ha estado actuando extraño…-

-¡No te creo nada! ¡No quiero volver a verte!- salió corriendo de la mansión

-¡Kyoko espera! ¡Kyoko!- Bianchi comenzó a llamarla mientras bajaba las escaleras -Déjala, después hablaremos- le dijo a Haru cuando paso por su lado

-Bianchi-san no fue mi culpa, yo no sabía- trato de explicar pero Bianchi tampoco la escucho y se fue tras Kyoko

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Cuál es el escándalo?- pregunto Gokudera quien salió de su habitación al escuchar la discusión -me pareció escuchar a Bianchi-

-¡Gokudera-san!- se sorprendió al verlo -Bi…Bianchi-san acabo de salir-

-¿Vino sola?-

-No…llego con Kyoko-chan-

-¿Qué sucedió? escuche que estaban discutiendo por algo- Haru no le respondió y desvió su mirada lo que le pareció extraño -¿Qué paso?- pregunto de nuevo

-…Gokudera-san…es que…- tenía miedo de contarle lo que había pasado con Tsuna

-Dime de una vez que paso y a donde se fueron- se asomo a la puerta para ver si las veía

-…Kyoko-chan y yo discutimos…- no quería que supiera que Tsuna la había besado -…solo fue eso y Bianchi-san salió tras ella pero no se a donde se dirigieron-

-Maldición, ¿se fueron en auto?-

-No, Gokudera-san…- se iba a acercar a él, pero salió rápidamente a buscar a Bianchi -… ¡Gokudera-san, espera!- le grito pero no la alcanzo a escuchar

Iba a ir tras él, pero sabía que Bianchi le contaría lo que sucedió y no quería estar ahí para cuando él lo supiera, además no tenía el valor de verlos a la cara, aunque no había sido su culpa, no tenia como probarlo, todos sabían que ella siempre había estado enamorada de Tsuna, pero lo que no sabían, es que ese sentimiento había cambiado, había cambiado por un sueño, por lo que ella creía que había sido un sueño, pero no solamente por eso, fue por todo lo que vivió junto a Gokudera, por todo lo que hizo por ella, sin darse cuenta, ese gran amor que sentía por Tsuna había desaparecido, cuando se acerco y la beso, en lo único que pensó fue en Gokudera, en lo que diría si lo supiera, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba, no lo qué pensarían los demás de ella, sino lo que pensaría él de ella.

Decidió esperar en la entrada hasta que regresaran, intentaría explicarle lo que había sucedido y ahora si le preguntaría lo que paso en realidad esa noche en la posada. Miraba su reloj con insistencia, se estaban tardando y había comenzado a preocuparse, no quería entrar a la mansión, no quería encontrarse con Tsuna, de nuevo fijo su mirada hacia lo lejos y en la distancia logro reconocer su silueta, era Gokudera pero estaba solo, se puso de pie y no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa al no saber cómo reaccionaría al verla.

-… ¿Dónde están Bianchi-san y Kyoko-chan?- pregunto tratando de disimular sus nervios

-Regresaron a La Spezia- respondió siguiendo de largo

-Gokudera-san…-

Intento hablarle pero no le prestó atención, solo se quedo viendo como subía rápidamente las escaleras, pensó que iría a la oficina de Tsuna pero vio que se fue en dirección hacia su habitación. Definitivamente estaba molesto.

-_¿Qué le habrá dicho Bianchi-san? ¿Que le habrá dicho Kyoko-chan?- _ comenzó a preguntarse -_¿Qué estará pensando de mí?... Porque tuvo que suceder esto-_

Pensaba sin entender porque Tsuna actuó de esa manera, y porque hizo lo que hizo, porque lastimo de esa manera a Kyoko, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, no entendía porque las cosas habían cambiado de esta manera, luego se encerró en su habitación, quería llorar pero recordó que se había prometido que no lo volvería hacer, lo que si tenía que hacer era tratar de arreglar las cosas, decidió que al día siguiente buscaría a Gokudera para hablar con él, en este momento era mejor dejarlo solo, después viajaría a La Spezia para hablar con kyoko y Bianchi y por ultimo hablaría con Tsuna. La mañana había llegado, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Gokudera, fue a su habitación llamo varias veces pero no le respondió.

-…Disculpa, Gokudera-san…- dijo entrando en la habitación, pero no estaba, luego se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba Rinaldo -disculpa, ¿has visto a Gokudera-san?-

-Señorita Haru, si, lo vi hace un momento pero no se a donde se dirigió-

-… ¿y donde esta Tsuna-san?- quería saber donde estaba para no encontrarse con el

-El señor se encuentra en su habitación, aun no se ha levantado-

-Gracias-

Luego continúo su búsqueda, ahora que sabía donde estaba, podría buscarlo sin miedo a encontrarse con Tsuna. Mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos del primer piso, pudo escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de un piano, sin demora se dirigió hacia donde provenía la música, cuando llego, abrió con cuidado la puerta, se sorprendió al saber lo bien que Gokudera tocaba el piano, por un momento se quedo escuchando, le pareció una hermosa melodía, pero de repente la música se detuvo y se dio cuenta de que la había visto, de un golpe bajo la tapa escondiendo las teclas, pero se quedo sentado.

-…No sabía que tocabas el piano tan bien- dijo acercándose a él

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí- le dio la espalda y se recostó contra el piano colocando sus brazos sobre la tapa del teclado después de encender un cigarrillo

Ahora que haría, trataría de explicarle lo que sucedió con Tsuna o le preguntaría lo que paso aquella noche, decidió que sería mejor preguntarle primero sobre esa noche en la posada, así podría decirle que no significo nada lo que ocurrió con Tsuna. Tomando valor se decidió a hablar.

-…Hay algo que había querido preguntarte…- por un momento dudo en continuar -…es sobre…lo que sucedió esa noche en la posada…es que no lo recuerdo muy bien y…-

-No paso nada- dijo interrumpiéndola

-… ¿Entonces porque has estado actuando extraño desde que salimos del pueblo?-

-¿Por qué me estas preguntando esto ahora?- pregunto mirándola fijamente

-¿Hahi?- sin darse cuenta se sonrojo cuando sus ojos se encontraron -…po…porque…- trato de hablar pero su intensa mirada la puso nerviosa haciendo que agachara la cabeza -…porque, creo que esa noche sucedió algo importante-

-Tsk- respondió soltando una bocanada de humo y fijando su mirada en el techo -ya te dije que no sucedió nada-

-…Gokudera-san, lo que sucedió con Tsuna-san…-

-No tienes porque darme explicaciones- de nuevo la interrumpió -no me importa lo que hagas con tu vida-

-Pero yo quiero que sepas que fue lo que sucedió-

-¡Que no me importa! ¡¿No escuchaste?!- grito levantándose, luego tiro el cigarrillo al piso y lo apago pisándolo con fuerza -vete, quiero estar solo-

-No me iré hasta que me escuches- hablo con firmeza

-Entonces me iré yo-

-Gokudera-san…no significo nada…- se detuvo en la puerta cuando la escucho -Tsuna-san me beso…pero yo no lo bese a él- permaneció en silencio -por favor…di algo-

-Que quieres que diga- continuaba de espaldas

-Que me crees cuando te digo que no significo nada, que no me vas a dejar sola en este momento, que no…que no piensas mal de mí-

-…Yo no…- en ese momento se escucho una fuerte explosión que provenía de la entrada seguida por un fuerte grito

-¡SAWADA!-

Rápidamente se dirigieron a la entrada al reconocer esa voz, no era difícil saber cuál era la razón del enojo de Ryohei, al llegar encontraron la puerta y la pared destrozados y a Ryohei utilizando su caja arma

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- pregunto Gokudera

-¡¿DONDE ESTA SAWADA?!-

-Ryohei-san cálmate…- trato de tranquilizarlo

-¡TU NO TE ATREVAS A DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA!- le grito -¡TRAIDORA!-

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- pregunto Tsuna desde las escaleras

-¡BASTARDO!- grito lanzándose hacia él, pero Tsuna lo detuvo utilizando sus x-gloves -¡COMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE HACERLE ESO A KYOKO!- Con más fuerza empujaba su puño contra él

-¿Qué estás haciendo?...Oni-san-

Al escuchar que lo llamo "Oni-san", se enfureció más de lo que estaba, alejándose por un instante arremetió con más fuerza empujando a Tsuna a través de la pared, cuando el polvo comenzó a dispersarse, Ryohei se dio cuenta de que Tsuna estaba listo para dispararle el x-burner y logro esquivarlo, el ataque destruyo parte del techo y del segundo piso de la mansión, escombros comenzaron a caer y Gokudera se alejo con Haru para evitar salir lastimados.

-¡Ryohei! ¡Tsuna! ¡Deténganse!- grito Yamamoto al ver parte de la mansión destruida y que los dos estaban luchando en serio -¡¿Acaso se volvieron locos?!-

-Oni-san fue el que me ataco- dijo bajando al primer piso -yo solo me estaba defendiendo-

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A LLAMARME ASI!-

-¡¿Defendiéndote?!¡Con este ataque parece que quisieras matarlo!-

-¡Yamamoto! ¿Donde está Reborn-san?- pregunto Gokudera al ver que había llegado solo

-¡Gokudera!- se sorprendió al verlo

-Gokudera, Yamamoto, detengan a Oni-san-

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron al escuchar la orden de Tsuna

-¡MALDITO COBARDE!, ¡¿NO ERES CAPAZ DE ENFRENTARME?!-

-Tú eres uno de mis guardianes y este ataque significa una rebelión contra la familia-

-¡¿UNO DE TUS GUARDIANES?!- metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco su anillo Vongola -¡A PARTIR DE ESTE MOMENTO DEJO DE SERLO!- con fuerza le tiro el anillo a Tsuna -¡AHORA QUE YA NO SOY PARTE DE LA FAMILIA, YA NO TIENES NINGUNA EXCUSA PARA NO PELEAR! ¡ESTO YA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LOS VONGOLA!- de nuevo se lanzo a atacar a Tsuna, pero una cadena lo detuvo atrapándolo del cuello

-¡¿Vendicare?!- dijo Gokudera -¡¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?!-

-Llévenselo- ordeno Tsuna -esto será considerado como un atentado contra el Decimo Vongola y un acto de rebelión contra la familia-

_Continuara _


	17. Chapter 17

Hola a todos mis lindos lectores, perdón por la demora, pero estuve un tiempo desaparecida jeje, mil gracias por sus lindos reviews, y bueno en este capítulo ya se seguirán revelando más cosas, aunque en mi cabeza se sigue enredando la historia, bueno no les quito más tiempo, espero que les guste este capítulo y nos leemos luego. Saludos y besos a todos

Disclaimer: todo le pertenece a Akira Amano, siempre se me olvida escribirlo XP

_**Capitulo 17**_

-Llévenselo- ordeno Tsuna -esto será considerado como un atentado contra el Decimo Vongola y un acto de rebelión contra la familia-

-¿Que estás diciendo Tsuna?- pregunto Yamamoto confundido -¡No puedes hacer esto!-

-¿Estas cuestionando mi autoridad?- lo miro por encima del hombro

-¡No!, ¡estoy cuestionando tu juicio! ¿Acaso lo has perdido?-

-Es mi deber mantener el orden, así los enemigos sean de la misma familia-

En ese momento Ryohei logro romper las cadenas que lo sujetaban, arremetiendo de nuevo contra Tsuna, pero este logro reaccionar a tiempo y activo su caja Vongola

-Natsu, Cambio forma, modo difesa- obteniendo la capa logra detener el golpe de Ryohei -Cambio forma, modo atacco-

Concentrando las llamas en su guante logra golpear a Ryohei estrellándolo contra el piso, y sin dudarlo se lanza contra él para golpearlo de nuevo, pero logra esquivarlo haciendo que Tsuna destruyera el piso con su golpe, aun de espaldas es atacado por Ryohei-

-¡MAXIMUM COMBINATION!-

Una ráfaga de golpes hizo casi imposible que Tsuna pudiera defenderse, el caos del ataque comenzó a destruir todo a su alrededor, Gokudera logro activar su caja y sacar sus escudos para protegerse el, a Haru y a Yamamoto, pero aun así, escombros alcanzaron a herirlos. Si continuaban luchando de esa manera terminarían por destruir toda la mansión, por eso Yamamoto comenzó a hacerle señas a Gokudera para detener la pelea, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, el frenético ataque de Ryohei se detuvo súbitamente y se pudieron dar cuenta de que Tsuna tenía sus manos sobre los guantes de Ryohei y estaba absorbiendo sus llamas, lo que hizo que este perdiera sus fuerzas y callera al piso.

-Punto zero avanzado primera edición-

Las llamas de sus manos comenzaron a parpadear, y manteniendo sus manos en forma de triangulo comenzó a acercarse a Ryohei quien continuaba inmóvil, al llegar, se arrodillo frente a él y coloco sus manos sobre sus piernas.

-No te preocupes Oni-san…yo cuidare muy bien de kyoko- le dijo, para luego comenzar a congelar su cuerpo -ya pueden llevárselo-

Ordeno de nuevo, las cadenas de Vendicare envolvieron el cuerpo congelado de Ryohei para luego arrastrarlo fuera de la mansión, pero el arresto se vio interrumpido por un corte en seco de la espada de Yamamoto, una vez más las cadenas fueron rotas y Gokudera rápidamente tomo el extremo de la cadena que sujetaba el cuerpo de Ryohei para intentar escapar con él, pero su fuga se vio frustrada por Tsuna quien aun con sus manos en posición de triangulo y sus llamas parpadeando logro tomarlo del brazo y comenzó a congelarlo también.

-¡Decimo!-

Dijo Gokudera, quien no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, pero en ese momento algo en los ojos de Tsuna llamo su atención, aun sintiendo el fuerte dolor de su cuerpo siendo congelado, no aparto ni un momento su mirada.

* * *

-Creí que no llegarías- hablo con una notable molestia

-Disculpa, pero nos tomo más tiempo del que pensaba- respondió dejándose caer sobre la silla

-¿Y bien?- de un golpe cerro el libro que estaba leyendo

-Lograron recuperarlo- antes de continuar recorrió con sus ojos todo el restaurante -y estoy seguro que para estos momentos ya debieron haber empezado-

-Y acerca de la bala ¿Qué te dijo?-

-Realmente están trabajando en ella- hablo con entusiasmo

-Perfecto- sonrió -¿y alguien sospecha de ti?-

-Nadie, es mas…- se reclino sobre la mesa -…puedo estar entre los Vongola y no tendría ningún problema-

-No te confíes, recuerda que en estos momentos ellos están en la mira de varias familias, si te descuidas podrían descubrirnos, y el anonimato es un lujo que no podemos perder-

-Tranquilo, apenas vea que las cosas se están poniendo peligrosas, me retiro-

-Debo decir que me has sorprendido- dijo con gracia -cuando te conocí nunca creí que llegarías tan lejos-

-¿Porque lo dices?-

-Porque no pareces del tipo de persona que esté involucrada en este tipo de cosas, no eres alguien que llame mucho la atención, pero en el fondo tienes un lado oscuro-

-Todos tenemos un lado oscuro, es solo que algunos sabemos ocultarlo mejor que otros-

-Tienes toda la razón, por eso es que debemos mantener un perfil bajo, por el momento debemos seguir con nuestro papel de simples invitados a la Festa del Mare-

-Hablando de eso será mejor que me vaya- dijo levantándose -tengo que buscar una buena explicación para justificar mi ausencia-

-Recuerda que no debes intervenir en nada de lo que suceda entre los Vongola y los Tomaso-

-Lo sé-

* * *

-Gokudera-san… ¿Gokudera-san?-

La voz de Haru lo despertó, miro hacia todos lados, pero no había nadie más, solo estaba los dos, logro sentarse y se dio cuenta de que aun continuaba en la mansión Vongola, miro su cuerpo y ya no estaba congelado.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde están todos?- pregunto confundido tratando de levantarse

-Primero tienes que descansar, te acaban de descongelar, aun no puedes levantarte- dijo deteniéndolo

-¡No hay tiempo para eso!- se soltó y se puso de pie -¡dime donde están todos!-

-Reborn-chan me dijo que no te dejara salir-

-¡¿Reborn-san esta aquí?! ¡Tengo que hablar con él!- comenzó a caminar

-Espera, ¿A dónde vas?- salió tras el

-¡¿No escuchaste?! ¡Tengo que hablar con Reborn-san! ¡No puedo quedarme aquí!-

-Pero me dijo que lo esperáramos, el también necesita hablar contigo-

-¿Qué?- se detuvo al escucharla

-Se fue con Hibari-san, no deben tardar en regresar-

-¿Hibari también está aquí?-

-Si, parece que tenía algo importante que decirle a Reborn-chan, Yamamoto-san y Basil-kun tampoco deben tardar en regresar-

-… ¿y qué paso con el Decimo? ¿Dónde está?-

_**Flashback **_

El cuerpo congelado de Gokudera cayó entre los escombros, en ese momento uno de los Vindice recupero el cuerpo de Ryohei y se lo llevo de inmediato sin que lo pudieran detener esta vez.

-Llévenselo también- ordeno Tsuna señalando a Gokudera

-¡Tsuna-san! ¡No lo hagas!- grito Haru

-Esto es lo que les sucede a los traidores-

-¿Traidores?- pregunto Yamamoto confundido por la actitud de Tsuna -pero si Gokudera es el más leal de todos ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de él? ¿Qué te sucede Tsuna? no entiendo porque estas actuando de esta manera-

En ese momento las cadenas rodearon el cuerpo de Gokudera para llevárselo

-¡No!- corrió Haru hacia donde estaba Gokudera y trato de evitar que se lo llevaran -¡Tsuna-san por favor! ¡No permitas que se lo lleven!- no le respondió nada -¡Tsuna-san!-

-¡Deténganse!- todos se giraron al escuchar la voz del arcobaleno -no se lo pueden llevar-

-No te metas Reborn- sentencio con voz firme

-No hay ninguna razón para que se lo lleven- dijo caminando hacia donde estaba Haru

-Me atacaron ¿te parece poco?- hablo con calma

-¿Estas seguro? ¿Dime que hizo Gokudera para que lo consideraras un ataque de su parte?- no respondió -en ningún momento levanto su arma contra ti, así que no se puede considerar un ataque y por ende no hay ningún motivo para que lo arresten ¿o me equivoco?-

Pregunto mirando a los de Vendicare, quienes tampoco respondieron nada, simplemente retiraron sus cadenas y soltaron a Gokudera para luego marcharse

-Escúchame bien Reborn…- dijo acercándose a él -…esta es la última vez que permitiré que me desautorices de esta manera- luego se dirigió a la salida

-¿Qué te sucedió Tsuna? cómo es posible que hayas caído tan bajo como para atacar a tu propia familia-

-No es a mí a quien le tienes que preguntar eso- luego salió sin decir nada más

-Basil, no te quedes ahí de pie ven rápido, tu también Yamamoto- ordeno mientras veía a Tsuna marcharse junto a Rinaldo

-¿Qué sucederá con Ryohei-dono?- pregunto arrodillándose al lado de Reborn

-Primero debemos ocuparnos de liberar a Gokudera, concentren sus llamas y traten de que sean lo más fuerte y puras posible, colóquenlas sobre el hielo para derretirlo-

-No está funcionando- dijo Yamamoto después de unos minutos -nuestras llamas no son suficientes-

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- pregunto desde lo que quedaba de la entrada

-Hibari, llegaste justo a tiempo, necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo señalando el cuerpo congelado de Gokudera

-Es cierto, las llamas de Hibari-dono son las más fuertes-

Accedió a colaborar después de que Reborn se lo hubiera pedido, solo basto con unos minutos para que el hielo que envolvía el cuerpo de Gokudera se derritiera rápidamente, después de eso, informaron a Hibari de lo que había sucedido.

-_Finalmente el herbívoro se convirtió en un verdadero carnívoro_- pensó con interés

-Aun no puedo creer lo que acaba de suceder- dijo Yamamoto sentándose sobre unos escombros -la última vez que hablamos con Tsuna estaba bien, pero ahora era como si fuera una persona totalmente diferente-

-¿Como comenzó todo esto? ¿Por qué empezaron a pelear Ryohei y Tsuna?- pregunto Reborn

-No lo sé, parece que algo sucedió entre Tsuna y Kyoko, ella llego a La Spezia muy alterada y llorando, después de eso Ryohei salió diciendo que mataría a Tsuna, y lo único que pude hacer fue venir tras él, cuando llegue ya era demasiado tarde, ya habían comenzado a pelear...es cierto- dirigió su mirada hacia Haru -Gokudera y Haru estaban aquí cuando llegue, ellos deben saber que fue lo que sucedió-

-Ahora que lo mencionas- también dirigió su mirada hacia ellos -¿Cuándo llegaron? ¿Por qué no se habían comunicado con nosotros?-

Lo único que hizo Haru ante el interrogatorio, fue desviar su mirada y permanecer en silencio, a pesar de que sabia muchas cosas no sabría explicarles nada, ahora que le hacían esas preguntas, se dio cuenta de que no entendía nada, Gokudera nunca le explico lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, aunque sabía lo que había pasado entre Tsuna y Ryohei, tampoco sabría explicarles lo que paso.

-Haru- dijo Reborn llamando su atención -dinos que sucedió-

-Lo siento Reborn-chan…- miro a Gokudera a quien tenía descansando sobre su regazo -…pero será mejor que le preguntes a Gokudera-san cuando despierte-

Al ver la confusión en el rostro de Haru, decidió no insistir, ahora debían buscar la manera de liberar a Ryohei, además de averiguar sobre la extraña conducta de Tsuna.

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo Hibari dirigiéndose a Reborn

-¿Es sobre lo que te encargue?-

-Si-

-Por ahora no hay nada más que podamos hacer- dijo acomodándose su sombrero -regresaremos a La Spezia, Yamamoto llama a Bianchi y dile lo que sucedió aquí, pero que no le vaya a contar nada a Kyoko, que le informe a los demás, que estén todos reunidos para cuando lleguemos-

-Entendido-

-Basil, comunícate con los de CEDEF e informales sobre la situación, diles que nos reuniremos en La Spezia, que vayan de inmediato-

-Claro que si Reborn-dono-

-Haru, cuida de Gokudera hasta que despierte y dile que nos espere, tenemos mucho de qué hablar-

-Está bien-

-Vamos Hibari, dime qué fue lo que encontraste-

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Porque tardan tanto- había comenzado a desesperarse

-Sera mejor que te sientes- dijo tomando su mano y llevándolo hasta la casi destruida sala que quedaba junto a la entrada -debes descansar- luego se sentó a su lado

-Después de lo que sucedió ¿Cómo me puedes decir que necesito descansar?- la miro con el ceño fruncido

-Porque…- suspiro -…porque me preocupas- dijo mirándolo fijamente

-Tsk- chisto molesto desviando su mirada -no digas estupideces-

-¡No son estupideces!- reclamo molesta -tu siempre te preocupas por los demás, pero nunca te preocupas por ti-

-Mira quien lo dice- señalo la herida que Haru tenía en el brazo -haz caso de tus propios consejos y preocúpate primero por ti misma- luego fue él quien la tomo de la mano y le estiro el brazo para verle la herida

-¿Hahi? So…solo es un rasguño- dijo ocultando su brazo

En ese momento recordó que Gokudera le dijo una vez esas mismas palabras, y aunque su herida no se comparaba con la de él, vio como su rostro se mostro preocupado ante su pequeño rasguño

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto, y luego volvió a tomarla de la mano y la jalo hacia él para verle la herida -si la dejas así se te puede infectar-

Luego activo su caja y comenzó a curarla, cuando termino, ambos levantaron la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron, para su sorpresa, demasiado cerca, pero ninguno retrocedió.

-Se cambiaron los papeles- dijo Haru con una leve sonrisa -ahora eres tu quien me está curando-

-No es gracioso- dijo seriamente

-No…no lo es, pero ahora entiendes como me siento cuando actúas imprudentemente y resultas herido- su rostro se torno serio también

-Aun si tengo cuidado no hay garantía de que no me suceda algo, eso lo pudiste comprobar por ti misma- dijo mirando la herida de su brazo -así que si salgo herido no es porque sea imprudente, sino porque no lo pude evitar, las batallas no son un juego, son a vida o muerte, el enemigo no tendrá compasión de ti y las heridas son recordatorios de lo cerca que estuviste de morir-

-¡No digas eso!- le grito molesta

-Solo te estoy diciendo la verdad, te guste o no, esta es la vida que elegí, por eso es que no tiene sentido estar preocupándose por eso-

-No importa lo que digas, no me importa si esta es la vida que elegiste, no me puedes decir que no me preocupe por ti, porque aunque no lo quieras siempre lo hare y aun si vuelves a salir herido, siempre estaré a tu lado para curar tus heridas-

-No tienes porque hacerlo, solo perderías tu tiempo- dijo soltándola y desviando su mirada

-tienes razón- coloco su mano en su mejilla y giro su rostro para verlo a los ojos -pero es mi tiempo y yo decido que hacer con el-

-Haz lo que quieras- dijo con indiferencia, ante lo cual Haru no pudo evitar comenzar a reír -¿de qué te ríes?- la miro confundido

-Nada, es solo que…- se quedo mirándola esperando su respuesta

-¡Gokudera!- exclamo Yamamoto después de entrar

-¡En donde demonios estabas!- corrió hacia el

-¿Ya te encuentras bien?- pregunto al verlo de pie

-Eso no importa, donde esta Reb…-

-Aquí estoy- dijo interrumpiendo -veo que estas bien, si ya tienes energías para discutir- camino hacia ellos mientras que Hibari se quedo en la entrada recostado sobre una de las paredes -¿y Basil?-

-Disculpe la tardanza- entro corriendo -pero tuve problemas para comunicarme con ellos-

-¿Les dijiste que nos encontráramos en La Spezia?-

-No se preocupe, estarán allá-

-Ya que estamos todos reunidos no perdamos más tiempo- de un salto se poso en el hombro de Yamamoto -primero, escuchemos lo que Gokudera tiene que decir -

-Tiene razón…- sin demora comenzó a narra lo que había sucedido hasta el momento -…como ya debe saber, estábamos cerca de la prisión Vendicare, allí encontramos más información sobre las familias que están conspirando contra los Vongola y descubrimos que la que inicio todo fueron los Tomaso, fue Longchamp, varias familias se unieron a ellos por un proyecto en el que están trabajando con el apoyo de los mejores científicos que pudieron reunir, también descubrimos que están trabajando en el diseño de una bala de la inmortalidad, tal vez esa sea la razón por la que verde los está ayudando al proporcionarles todo tipo de cajas arma…-

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- pregunto Reborn interrumpiendo sin entender lo que estaba diciendo -¿Qué hay una conspiración? ¿Qué Verde está involucrado en qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?-

-De lo que descubrimos en Japón, sobre el disco… ¿acaso Chrome no hablo con ustedes y les dio la razón que les mande?- pregunto extrañado

-¿Chrome? Ella no ha venido, es más, no sabemos dónde está en estos momentos-

-¿Y Fran? ¿Tampoco han hablado con él?-

-No-

-Ahora que lo dices…- intervino Yamamoto -…cuando fuimos a hablar con Xanxus, Squalo y Belphegor estaban discutiendo algo acerca de Fran, que no se habían podido comunicar con él, que lo han estado buscando porque lo necesitaban para una misión, pero que no aparecía-

Por un momento Gokudera se quedo pensando, Fran y Chrome junto con Ken y Chikuza sabían de lo sucedido en Japón y sobre la existencia del disco y ahora están desaparecidos, Mukuro también conocía bien la situación, aunque no se explicaba como lo sabía, todos pertenecen al mismo grupo y se podría decir que todos están desaparecidos, aunque todo esto explicaría muchas cosas, lo que preocupo a Gokudera ya que esto significaría que la situación es más grave de lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué sucede Gokudera?- llamo Reborn al ver que se había quedado en silencio

-Es que…- continuaba recordando todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora -…no estoy seguro, pero cuando estuve cerca del Decimo…me pareció haber visto algo extraño en uno de sus ojos-

-¿Algo extraño?-

-Si…creo que me pareció haber visto…- dudo en lo que recordaba -…no, creo que fue mi imaginación- comenzó a negar lo que había visto

-Dime qué fue lo que viste- insistió Reborn

-Creo que…creo que vi el número dos en su ojo derecho- todos quedaron en silencio al escuchar lo que dijo Gokudera

-Reborn-dono…eso quiere decir que…-

-Imposible- afirmo con seguridad -aunque Mukuro odia la mafia, ya no se toma en serio el poseer a Tsuna para destruirla-

-_Aunque eso explicaría porque sabía sobre el disco, y por eso envió a Fran para ayudarme a protegerlo… ¿para quedarse con el?- _ continuaba pensando en las circunstancias en las que se encontraron

-Gokudera-san, ¿entonces que tiene que ver ese hombre que llego con Tsuna-san?- pregunto Haru

-Es cierto...- recordó -…Aldo Siriani-

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto Reborn, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Hibari

-Si, supuestamente es uno de los subordinados de Longchamp, pero estoy totalmente seguro que es más que eso-

-Que sabes acerca de él-

-De él nada, pero creo que está relacionado con una de las familias que están con los Tomaso, a propósito Reborn-san, ha escuchado alguna vez el nombre de Dante Siriani- Reborn y Hibari se miraron de nuevo

-¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?- Pregunto Hibari uniéndose a la conversación

-Lo escuche de alguien que estuvo trabajando en el proyecto, el me dijo acerca del contenido del disco, sobre Longchamp y sobre Dante Siriani, quien al parecer es quien está dirigiendo todo -

-¿Donde está la persona que te conto todo esto?- pregunto Reborn -Me gustaría hablar personalmente con él-

No respondió, solo miro a Haru, no sabía si debía decirles acerca de su padre

-Está bien Gokudera-san- dijo Haru con una sonrisa forzada -puedes decirles-

Aunque sabía que sería doloroso para Haru escuchar los detalles de la muerte de su padre, Gokudera procedió a contarles todo lo que había sucedido desde que llegaron a Japón, las razones por las cuales termino trabajando para la mafia, pero omitiendo que ellos tuvieron que ver con la muerte de su madre también, acerca de los que los estaban vigilando, las cajas arma que utilizaron y sobre sus intenciones de acabar con la Familia Vongola, lo que le conto Fran sobre Mukuro y su conocimiento del disco, su viaje al norte de Europa, además de la supuesta venganza que buscaba Dante Siriani y el nombre de la familia a la que pertenecía.

-¿Aprile?- pregunto Reborn dirigiendo de nuevo su mirada hacia Hibari

-¿Tampoco ha escuchado de esa familia?-

-Esa familia se menciona en un viejo registro de la prisión Vendicare- intervino Hibari -un registro en el que también aparece el nombre de Dante Siriani-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Al igual que tu, yo también comencé a tener mis reservas sobre los Tomaso- continuo Reborn -así que con la ayuda de CEDEF estuvimos investigándolos, y de esa investigación descubrimos unas irregularidades acerca de Aldo Siriani, fue entonces cuando le pedí a Hibari que investigara más a fondo sobre él-

-Gracias a los contactos que tengo alrededor del mundo fue fácil rastrearlo- siguió Hibari -aunque su rastro nos llevo directo a Vendicare, allí fue donde encontramos el nombre de Dante Siriani, en el informe decía que formaba parte de la Familia Aprile, las razones de su arresto no se mencionaban, pero si se mencionaba quien fue el que lo ordeno-

-Vongola Secondo- finalizo Reborn

-Esto no tiene sentido- dijo Gokudera después de un momento de silencio -El padre de Haru dijo que hablo con él personalmente-

-Tienes razón, si se tratara del Dante Siriani que se menciona en el registro, este tendría más de doscientos años- afirmo Reborn continuando con la explicación -así que puede que se trate de alguna persona que se esté haciendo pasar por él, y tal vez esté trabajando junto con Aldo Siriani-

-Eso explicaría porque hablo de una venganza- se quedo pensando -pero entonces porque no se menciona nada sobre ellos, estuve buscando en los registros de los Vongola y no hay nada que mencione algún conflicto entre las dos familias-

-Eso es porque no hay ningún registro- agrego Hibari -la familia Aprile no existe en los anales de la mafia-

-¿Y eso que significa?- pregunto Gokudera confundido

-Aun no lo sabemos- respondió Reborn ocultando sus ojos bajo su sombrero


	18. Chapter 18

Hola por fin nuevo capítulo, perdón por la tardanza, pero la falta de tiempo es atroz jajá, muchos saludos a todos mis lectores y gracias por sus lindos reviews, **Anubisfullbuster**, claro que si la terminare no te preocupes XD, bueno no digo nada mas, las dejo para que lean y después me comentan que les pareció, saludos y nos leemos.

.

.

.

_**Capitulo 18**_

_**.**_

Durante el vuelo no dijeron nada, cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos asimilando lo que habían descubierto y la situación en la que se encontraban, pero principalmente estaban desconcertados por el extraño comportamiento de Tsuna. Al llegar, Bianchi y Fuuta los estaban esperando para llevarlos a donde todos estaban reunidos.

-¡Querido Reborn!- grito Bianchi corriendo a su encuentro

-¿Ya están todos reunidos?- pregunto Reborn

-Ya nos están esperando- dijo Fuuta

Todos comenzaron a bajar del avión, cuando Haru salió, paso sin mirar a Bianchi, quien al darse cuenta de que la estaba evitando se acerco a ella

-Haru...- la llamo, pero fue interrumpida por Gokudera

-Ahora no Bianchi- la miro como si supiera lo que le iba a decir -no en este momento-

Tomo a Haru del brazo y se dirigieron a uno de los autos que los estaban esperando, Yamamoto y Fuuta se fueron con ellos, Bianchi, Reborn y Basil se fueron en el otro. De nuevo el viaje fue en silencio, una vez que llegaron, todos entraron, pero Haru y Gokudera se quedaron afuera.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Reborn al ver que no entraban

-Nada...en un momento los alcanzamos-

-...Está bien- dijo notando el extraño comportamiento de ambos

Una vez adentro se dirigieron a una pequeña sala, Reborn se dio cuenta de que todos estaban reunidos excepto por Kyoko y por alguna extraña razón Squalo y Belphegor estaban entre ellos.

-¿Donde está kyoko?- le pregunto disimuladamente a Bianchi

-Está en su habitación- dijo tomando asiento con Reborn en su regazo

-Después de que termine la reunión necesito hablar contigo acerca de lo que sucedió entre Tsuna y Ryohei- susurro para después dirigir su atención hacia los presentes

-¿Es verdad lo que sucedió? Kora- pregunto acercándose a Reborn

-Precisamente esta reunión es para hablarles sobre eso- de nuevo recorrió con sus ojos toda la habitación, dándose cuenta de que aun faltaba alguien -¿Donde están Giannini y Spanner?-

-Ellos también fueron detenidos- respondió Fuuta -están siendo interrogados al igual que Shoichi-nii, y desde que se los llevaron no hemos podido hablar con ellos-

-¿Quien ordeno detenerlos?-

-Dicen que fue Tsuna-nii...si no hacemos algo, terminaran llevándolos a Vendicare también- dijo preocupado

-¿Porque dices eso?-

-Porque los que se los llevaron dijeron que todas las pruebas los señalaban como los únicos sospechosos- dijo Lambo -lo único que tienen que hacer es demostrar que ellos estaban vendiendo información de la familia Vongola, para arrestarlos y llevarlos a Vendicare-

-¿Vendiendo información?- se pregunto Reborn en voz alta -¿pudieron averiguar quiénes eran estos hombres?-

-Son miembros de la familia Tomaso- dijo Orégano -pero ellos están bajo las órdenes directas de Sawada-san, es todo lo que sabemos-

-Sera mejor que nos digas todo lo que sabes- intervino Colonello -no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados-

Sin esperar a que llegara Gokudera, comenzó a explicarles todo lo que habían descubierto y todo lo que Gokudera les había contado, además de las sospechas sobre Mukuro. Todos guardaron silencio hasta que Reborn termino de hablar

-¡Voiiiiiiiiiii! ¡En qué demonios está pensando el maldito de Fran!- grito rompiendo el silencio

-¿Una bala de la inmortalidad?- pregunto Dino -¿acaso es eso posible?-

-Aun no lo sabemos, pero esa puede ser la razón por la que varias familias, decidieron aliarse con los Tomaso- comenzó Reborn a responder las preguntas que todos tenían

-Entonces nuestras sospechas sobre los Tomaso eran ciertas, kora- confirmo desde el hombro de Yamamoto -¿Pero entonces eso quiere decir que Mukuro está trabajando con ellos?-

-No quisiera llegar a esa conclusión, pero mientras no sepamos nada de él…- hizo una pausa -…tendremos que considerarlo nuestro enemigo-

-¿Y Sawada?- pregunto Lal

-No sabemos donde esta, pero si alguno se llega a encontrar con él, será mejor que tenga cuidado y este en guardia, no sabemos lo que pueda hacer-

-Pero él está actuando así porque lo están manipulando ¿cierto?- dijo l-pin preocupada -él no sería capaz de hacer todas esas cosas-

-A propósito Bianchi ¿Cuál fue la razón de su pelea?- pregunto Dino -¿Sucedió algo entre Kyoko y Tsuna?, estoy seguro de que esa sería la única razón por la que Ryohei lo atacaría, tu estuviste con ella ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

-Este no es el momento para hablar sobre eso- dijo Reborn cambiando de tema -lo que nos debe preocupar ahora, es liberar a Ryohei de Vendicare y de paso descubrir si realmente Mukuro está detrás del extraño comportamiento de Tsuna-

-¿Entonces ya tienes un plan?- pregunto Lal

-Por el momento Hibari fue de nuevo a Vendicare para investigar sobre Mukuro y para buscar más información sobre la familia Aprile-

-¿Y sobre Sawada y los Tomaso?-

-Sera mejor que esperemos a que Gokudera llegue, necesitamos que nos de mas detalles ya que Verde les ha dado nuevas cajas arma, no podemos actuar a la ligera, no sin saber quiénes son nuestros verdaderos aliados-

-¿Y dónde diablos esta? ¿No que venía con ustedes?- pregunto Lal golpeando con fuerza la pequeña mesa que estaba en el centro

.

* * *

.

-En este momento Bianchi-san ya debió decirles a todos cual fue la razón por la que Tsuna-san y Ryohei-san se pelearon- dijo mientras caminaban -tengo miedo de encontrarme con Kyoko-chan-

-No te preocupes- hablo sin saber que mas decir

-Que estarán pensando de mi- se detuvo y cubrió su rostro con sus manos -no quiero ver a nadie-

-Puedes irte a tu habitación, no es necesario que vayas-

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto mirándolo con alivio

-Claro que si, será mejor que descanses- después la acompaño hasta su habitación

-Gracias Gokudera-san, cuando terminen de hablar, ¿podrías pasar y decirme que sucedió?, no importa si ya es de noche- suspiro con preocupación -igual no creo que pueda dormir, también me gustaría saber que piensan hacer para liberar a Ryohei-san y si puedo hacer algo para ayudar-

-Está bien- respondió y espero a que entrara a su habitación -Haru…- llamo antes de que cerrara la puerta

-¿Qué sucede?- se detuvo en la entrada

-…lamento haber dudado de ti- hablo después de una breve pausa

-Gokudera-san- lo miro sorprendida

-No debí…- sin que terminara de hablar se acerco y lo abrazo -…Haru- dijo rodeándola con sus brazos

-No tienes porque disculparte…- escondió su rostro en su pecho -…no después de todo lo que has hecho por mí-

-Pero no debí dejarte sola en ese momento-

-Pero ahora estas aquí conmigo- levanto su rostro y le sonrió

Gokudera también sonrió, con suavidad acaricio su mejilla, se quedaron mirando fijamente, por un momento dudo, pero al ver que Haru cerró sus ojos, la beso, la abrazo con fuerza y continuo besándola, volviendo a sentir lo que había sentido aquella noche en la posada, luego sus pequeños brazos rodearon su cuello y sus besos se volvieron más intensos

-Tengo que irme- dijo Gokudera soltándola repentinamente, luego comenzó a alejarse

-Espera- lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo -¿Que sucede?-

-Me están esperando- no la miro a los ojos -después te contare lo que hablamos- se soltó y se marcho

Haru no entendió porque se fue de esa manera, todo iba bien, pero en un momento cambio, tal vez en el fondo aun le molestaba que Tsuna la hubiera besado, ahora no sabía que pensar, de nuevo se sintió culpable y rápidamente se encerró en su habitación, sintió deseos de llorar pero se contuvo, este no era el momento de ser débil.

.

* * *

.

-Gokudera- Dijo Yamamoto al verlo entrar -te estábamos esperando-

-¿Y Haru?- pregunto Reborn

-La acompañe hasta su habitación, estaba cansada- se quedo de pie junto a la puerta

-Ya dejen de perder el tiempo- dijo Lal molesta -dinos de una vez que es lo que sabes, que es lo que está sucediendo, dinos lo que el bastardo de Verde está tramando esta vez-

Por alguna razón Gokudera ya estaba cansado de repetir lo mismo, pero cuando lo conto esta vez, se dio cuenta de todas las oportunidades que tuvo para evitar todo lo que sucedió, y cuando termino de hablar, Lal Mirch se encargo de restregárselo en la cara.

-¡Imbécil!- grito después de golpearlo -¡Como es que no fuiste capaz de hacer nada! ¡Como es que no fuiste capaz de comunicarte con nosotros! ¡Esa excusa que das es patética, debería darte vergüenza! ¡Tuviste el disco en tus manos y dejaste que el enemigo escapara con él!- todos callaron ante las palabras de Lal -¡No solo eso, también perdiste la oportunidad de atrapar a uno de esos imbéciles y sacarles información sobre lo que estaban tramando y sobre el paradero del padre de Haru, quien además nos hubiera podido dar información vital sobre todo lo que están planeando! ¡Te das cuenta de que por culpa de tu estupidez e inutilidad el murió!-

-Ya es suficiente Lal- dijo Reborn pero no le prestó atención

-¡¿Y te haces llamar a ti mismo un guardián Vongola?!-

-¡Lal!- dijo subiendo el tono de su voz -¡Te dije que ya es suficiente!-

-No Reborn-san- dijo Gokudera limpiando la sangre de su labio -ella tiene razón...falle como guardián y como mano derecha del Decimo-

-...Hayato- dijo Bianchi al ver la frustración en el rostro de su hermano

-El Decimo me dio una misión y falle en cumplirla... y ahora todos están pagando por mis errores-

-¡Me van a hacer vomitar con tanto sentimentalismo!- dijo Squalo -ya no importa lo que este imbécil hizo o dejo de hacer, ¿acaso no se dan cuenta de que hay algo extraño en todo esto?-

-Shishishi es cierto- dijo uniendose a la conversación -es un hecho que Fran es un idiota, pero no tanto como para atreverse a traicionarnos, el sabe perfectamente que sería desollado vivo por el jefe si lo hiciera- sonrió ante esa posibilidad -si lo que dices es cierto y Mukuro envió a Fran a que te ayudara a recuperar el disco, y en realidad estuvieran con el enemigo, ¿para qué hacerte creer lo contrario?, ¿acaso no hubiera sido mas fácil si simplemente Fran hubiera dejado que te mataran?-

-Lo que dice Belphegor tiene sentido- dijo Dino -si el objetivo de Mukuro era el mismo que los Tomaso, para que enviar a Fran a ayudarte, lo mas lógico era no intervenir-

-¿Entonces como explicas lo que sucedió con Sawada?- pregunto Lal

-¿Estas seguro de lo que viste?- le pregunto Dino a Gokudera -recuerda que para que Mukuro pueda controlar a alguien tiene que estar en contacto con esa persona, ¿y como podría hacerlo si ha estado en prisión?-

-...No, no estoy seguro- respondió Gokudera -todo sucedió tan rápido, pero estoy seguro de que esa sería la razón por la cual el Decimo está actuando de esta manera-

-Si fuera así, eso significaría que si está trabajando con los Tomaso- dijo Reborn -tal vez ellos lo liberaron, pero Mukuro es demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar la ayuda de la mafia, y mucho menos que él fuera capaz de aliarse con alguna familia de la mafia para destruir a los Vongola, si eso fuera lo que él quisiera hacer, lo haría solo-

-¿Entonces que otra explicación hay?- pregunto Lal

-Podría ser que estuvieran utilizando a Ken, Chikuza, Fran y a Chrome para obligar a Mukuro a colaborar con ellos- dijo Yamamoto

-Esa podría ser una posibilidad, pero tendremos que esperar a que Hibari regrese, después de eso veremos que hacer- dijo Reborn pensativo -además no debemos olvidar que Ryohei también se encuentra en Vendicare, así que tendremos que buscar una manera de liberarlo, y si Mukuro aun se encuentra allí, también tendremos que liberarlo, ya que parece ser que está bien enterado de todo lo que está sucediendo-

-¿Que debemos hacer con Giannini, Spanner e Irie?- pregunto Yamamoto -¿como podemos evitar que también sean arrestados?-

-Parece ser que el enemigo quiere tener a todos los miembros de Vongola en Vendicare- dijo Colonello

-Si no hacemos nada...- dijo Reborn haciendo una pausa -...eso es lo que sucederá-

Todos continuaron hablando, pero las palabras de Reborn hicieron que Gokudera recordara lo que Lucio le dijo "_cuando sepan de quien se trata será demasiado tarde, los Vongola tienen los días contados_", ya sabían de quien se trataba y ya habían perdido a dos guardianes, el enemigo había logrado infiltrase y la cabeza de los Vongola estaba destruyendo poco a poco a la familia, "_esto es más grande de lo que piensas, y más fácil, solo hay que ir por el eslabón más débil y todo se derrumbara como un castillo de naipes_", lo que dijo Yui se estaba volviendo realidad.

-_¿A quién se refería con el eslabón mas débil? ¿Al Decimo? ¿A Ryohei?- _

Pensó Gokudera al ver que efectivamente todo había empezado a derrumbarse frente a sus ojos y sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, en vez de encontrar respuestas, solo encontraba más preguntas.

-No tiene sentido seguir discutiendo- dijo Reborn -ya es muy tarde, y todos están cansados, Squalo, Belphegor será mejor que se queden un poco más, hay algunas cosas que quiero preguntarles sobre Fran-

Todos comenzaron a salir hasta que Gokudera y Reborn quedaron solos

-No tomes en serio las palabras de Lal- dijo deteniéndose a su lado -la misión que Tsuna te dio, fue la de acompañar a Haru y ayudarla a buscar a su padre y la cumpliste- se acomodo su sombrero -en cuanto a lo demás, hiciste todo lo que pudiste, no lo veas como un fracaso, es solo que el enemigo era demasiado fuerte, ahora vete a descansar-

A pesar de las palabras de Reborn, continuaba sintiendo que había fracasado, se dirigió hacia su habitación pero se detuvo en el camino, recordó que Haru le pidió que le contara lo que habían hablado, pero no había nada que contarle, no llegaron a nada, pero igual fue hasta su habitación, cuando estaba frente a su puerta se quedo de pie sin hacer nada, no sabía que decirle, no sabía para que había ido, después de un momento decidió marcharse, pero se detuvo cuando escucho que abrieron la puerta.

-¿Gokudera-san?- pregunto desde la puerta -Viniste-

-Si, pero ya me iba, lamento haberte despertado- dijo al darse cuenta que estaba en pijama

-No te preocupes, no podía dormir, ¿porque no sigues y me cuentas lo que pasó?-

Sin decir nada entro a la habitación, camino hasta que se sentó en el piso al lado de la cama, Haru se sentó a su lado y espero hasta que el comenzara a hablar, pero no lo hizo hasta después de un rato

-Todo fue mi culpa-

-¿Hahi?- lo miro confundida

-Todo lo que ha pasado fue por mi culpa- se quedo mirando fijamente la pared -si no hubiera sido tan descuidado, nada de esto hubiera sucedido-

-Gokudera-san...-

-Me confié demasiado, si tan solo hubiera hecho las cosas diferente no...-

-No digas eso- dijo interrumpiéndolo -hiciste lo que pudiste, hasta arriesgaste tu vida por detenerlos, así que no digas que fue tu culpa-

-¡Lo digo porque es la verdad!- grito molesto -tuve el disco en mis manos y los deje escapar con el, si tan solo lo hubiera destruido cuando lo tuve, tal vez...tal vez...- apretó sus manos con fuerza -tal vez, hubiéramos podido salvar a tu padre-

-...Eso no lo puedes saber, tal vez el resultado hubiera sido el mismo-

-Pero hubiéramos podido engañarlos, les habríamos hecho creer que teníamos una copia y que solamente se las entregaríamos a cambio de la vida de tu padre- golpeo con fuerza el piso -pero no fui capaz de pensar en eso y por eso el...-

-No fue tu culpa- dijo con tristeza

-Si lo fue...el murió por mi cul...-

-¡NO!- grito interrumpiéndolo -no voy a permitir que te culpes por su muerte, fueron ellos los que lo mataron, no tu- se giro hasta quedar frente a él -gracias a ti pude encontrarlo y despedirme de él, así que por favor no lo hagas- coloco su mano en su mejilla -no te culpes...porque yo no lo hare-

-Haru...- la miro fijamente y después retiro su mano pero no la soltó

Ella también lo miro fijamente y comenzó a acercarse a él, pero Gokudera la soltó y se levanto

-¿Porque te fuiste de esa manera?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Aun estas molesto por lo de Tsuna-san?- se levanto y se acerco a él -Ya te dije que no significo nada-

-No sé a lo que te refieres-

-Cuando nos besamos...- se sonrojo -...cuando me besaste, ¿porque te alejaste?-

-No quiero hablar de eso- se dirigió a la salida pero Haru lo detuvo

-Esta no fue la primera vez ¿Cierto?- lo miro fijamente -Esa noche en la posada, también me besaste, y al igual que hoy también te alejaste, ¿Porque?- no respondió -Gokudera-san yo...yo estoy enam...-

-No lo digas- la detuvo -no digas algo de lo que mañana te podrías arrepentir-

-Porque habría de arrepentirme si es lo que realmente siento-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Claro que si- respondió sin dudar -al principio no sabía si este sentimiento era real, pero después de ese beso, supe que lo que sentía por ti era de verdad-

-Pues yo no estoy tan seguro de lo que dices-

-¿Porque?-

-¡¿Porque?!- la miro incrédulo -porque se trata de nosotros, lo único que hemos hecho desde que nos conocimos es pelear, yo no te agrado y tu no me agradas, como vienes a decir ahora que estas segura de que lo que sientes es verdad, nunca habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos, tal vez solo estas confundiendo tus sentimientos-

-Tal vez, pero entonces que me dices de ti, ¿porque me besaste en la posada?-

-Eso fue un error- dijo desviando su mirada -no pensé en lo que hacía-

-¿Y hoy? ¿Tampoco pensabas en lo que hacías?- de nuevo no respondió -los sentimientos pueden cambiar, y lo que siento por ti ha cambiado y estoy segura de que no estoy confundida, porque lo que estoy sintiendo es muy fuerte- se acerco y lo abrazo -solo quiero estar a tu lado-

-...Haru- también la abrazo -tu no estas confundida pero yo si-

-¿Porque?- lo miro

-...Porque nunca había sentido lo que siento por ti, no he dejado de pensar en ti ni en lo que paso en la posada ni un solo momento y tengo miedo...- la abrazo con fuerza -...tengo miedo de que nada de esto sea real, tengo miedo de que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes y no pueda tenerte-

-Gokudera-san- se alejo para mirarlo a los ojos, sonrió y después lo beso -no tengas miedo, esto es real y las cosas nunca volverán a ser como antes-

Esta vez él la beso, con sus manos comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo y Haru comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, comenzaron a caminar mientras sus prendas caían en el piso, en ese momento se olvidaron de todo, solo existían ellos dos, entre besos y caricias cayeron sobre la cama, Gokudera lleno su cuerpo de besos, recorriéndola, conociéndola, Haru cerró sus ojos sintiendo como se adueñaba de ella, cubrió sus labios con los suyos mientras entraba lentamente en ella, el cuerpo de Haru se estremeció al sentir su intromisión, Gokudera continuo besándola hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbro a su presencia, sintiendo el suave aroma de su cuerpo y la suavidad de su piel, el vaivén de sus cuerpos los iba acercando a un placer que no conocían y que se volvía mas intenso con cada movimiento, el calor de sus cuerpos aumentaba al igual que su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, su aliento en los oídos de Gokudera, los labios de él sobre su cuello, sus pequeñas manos aferrándose con fuerza sobre su espalda al sentir todo su cuerpo estremecerse de placer, Gokudera continuo besándola, quiso permanecer dentro de ella un poco mas, después cayo a su lado, rodeo su cintura con su brazo y recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando como su corazón aun latía con fuerza, Haru lo abrazo colocando su cabeza sobre la de él.

-Ya nada volverá a ser como antes- dijo Haru cerrando sus ojos

-Lo sé-

Exhaustos, se dejaron vencer por el sueño quedando profundamente dormidos. El sonido de un celular timbrando despertó a Gokudera, quien aun continuaba en los brazos de Haru, ya era de día, pero volvió a cerrar sus ojos cuando el celular dejo de sonar, después de un momento volvió a timbrar, y su insistencia lo obligo a levantarse, cuando finalmente lo encontró, dejo de sonar, lo recogió y regreso junto a Haru quien ahora se recostó sobre su pecho, al mirar la pantalla vio que habían veinte llamadas perdidas y cuando iba a ver de quien se trataba, el celular volvió a sonar revelando el nombre de quien llamaba con tanta insistencia.

-¿Yamamoto? ¿Que quieres?-

-_Gokudera, en donde estas metido, te he estado buscando por todos lados- _

-¿Porque? ¿Que pasa?- Yamamoto sonaba extraño

-_Es Tsuna, acaba de llegar-_

-¡¿Que?!- Haru se despertó al escucharlo

-_Y no vino solo, además pidió que todos estuviéramos presentes-_

-¿A que te refieres con que no vino solo?- pregunto sentándose a la orilla de la cama

-_Sera mejor que vengas para que te des cuenta por ti mismo- _

_-_Salgo para allá de inmediato- colgó y se levanto para recoger su ropa y vestirse rápidamente

-¿Que sucede Gokudera-san? ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Haru

-El Decimo esta aquí- dijo mientras se terminaba de vestir

-¿Tsu...Tsuna-san esta aquí?- pregunto asustada

-SI, y quiere que todos estemos reunidos-

-Ten cuidado- le dijo antes de que saliera de la habitación -no vayas a pelear con el-

-Haru- se detuvo al escuchar sus palabras y regreso hasta ella para besarla antes de salir

-No sabría que hacer si te sucediera lo mismo que a Ryohei-san-

-No te preocupes- volvió a besarla -no permitiré que vuelva a suceder lo mismo-

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió rápidamente a donde estaban todos, al llegar vio que todos ya se encontraban allí, pero no vio a Tsuna por ningún lado

-¿Donde está el Decimo?-

-Aquí estoy-

Respondió Tsuna mientras entraba a la habitación Seguido por Yui, Gokudera no podía creer que ella se encontrara allí, de inmediato iba a preguntarle que hacia ahí pero Reborn se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer y lo detuvo antes de que lo hiciera.

-Ya todos están aquí, incluso Varia- dijo mirando a Squalo y a Belphegor -creo que será mejor que vaya directo al grano- luego se sentó y Yui quedo de pie a su lado -como ya deben saber Ryohei fue arrestado por traición, además de que renuncio a su posición como guardián del sol, por eso me vi en la obligación de buscar a alguien para que ocupara su lugar...-

-No estará hablando en serio- dijo Gokudera al darse cuenta lo que Tsuna quería decir

-Guarda silencio Gokudera- ordeno Reborn -deja que termine de hablar-

-Como iba diciendo...- continuo -...tuve que buscar a alguien que ocupara su lugar y ese alguien tendría que ser de mi entera confianza, ya que además de ser el nuevo guardián del sol, será mi mano derecha-

-¡¿Que?!- pregunto Gokudera sin creer lo que había escuchado

-¿Porque me miras así?- dijo Tsuna al ver la expresión atónita en el rostro de Gokudera -¿acaso creías que después de desobedecerme seguiría confiando en ti? yo necesito a mi lado a alguien que cumpla mis órdenes sin cuestionar, no a alguien que a la primera oportunidad se vuelva en mi contra, y esa persona es Yui, quien a partir de este mismo momento es el nuevo guardián del sol, así que en vez de discutir, deberías agradecer que te permita seguir ocupando el puesto de guardián de la tormenta-

-¡¿Me está diciendo que confía en esta zorra?!- pregunto molesto a pesar de lo que había dicho Tsuna -¡¿Acaso sabe quién es ella y lo que hizo?!-

-¡Gokudera!- dijo Reborn -será mejor que te calles, esta fue la decisión de Tsuna y no debemos interferir-

Gokudera apretó con fuerza sus manos al sentirse impotente, pero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Reborn, este no era el momento de hacer enfadar a Tsuna, si querían averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo con él, deberían seguir su juego.

-Espero que no vuelvan a interrumpirme- dijo mirando seriamente a Gokudera -El que Yui sea el nuevo miembro de la familia Vongola no es el único cambio que habrá, a su debido tiempo, les daré a conocer estos nuevos cambios, que también conciernen a CEDEF y a Varia-

Cuando termino de hablar salió de la habitación junto con Yui, quien se detuvo al lado de Gokudera

-No sabes cuánto me alegra volver a verte- le susurro, luego salió para irse con Tsuna

_Continuara_


	19. Chapter 19

Hola, mis queridos lectores perdón por la demora, les prometo que trabajare fuertemente para poder subir pronto el próximo capitulo y el de mis otros dos fics, gracias por sus lindos y hermosos reviews, gracias por su paciencia y ya no molesto mas jeje, las dejo para que lean y me despido dejándoles muchos besos y abrazos, nos leemos luego XD

.

_**Capitulo 19 **_

Cuando escucho que Tsuna había llegado, no pudo permanecer más en su cuarto, tenía que hablar con él y aclarar las cosas de una vez, además de que tenía que averiguar que sucedió con su hermano, no entendía porque no había regresado con ellos y tampoco entendió porque nadie le decía nada, Bianchi se encontraba con ella y por alguna razón no la dejaba salir, tenía que buscar una forma para distraerla.

-¿Bianchi-san?- llamo su atención

-Que sucede Kyoko-

-Podrías ayudarme a alistar mis cosas, cuando regrese Oni-san le pediré que me lleve de regreso a Namimori-

-¿Te quieres ir?- la miro sorprendía

-Si- se puso de pie -quiero alejarme de todo por un tiempo, quiero visitar a mis padres-

-¿Entonces ya no quieres hablar con Tsuna?-

-No, me di cuenta de que es muy pronto, aun no soy capaz de verlo a la cara, quiero que las cosas se calmen y después hablare con el-

-Tienes razón- se sintió aliviada al escuchar las palabras de Kyoko -Creo que es una buena decisión-

Bianchi se dirigió hacia el armario y saco la maleta para ayudarla a empacar sus cosas, en ese momento Kyoko salió de la habitación mientras Bianchi estaba distraída, sin hacer ruido, se dirigió hacia donde estaban todos, cuando se iba acercando vio que la puerta estaba abierta y escucho que estaban hablando así que se quedo escuchando, tal vez mencionarían el paradero de su hermano.

-En verdad es como si fuera otra persona- dijo Dino -si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos seguiría sin creerlo-

-Gokudera, tú has tratado con Yui antes, te dejare a cargo para que le saques toda la información que puedas- dijo Reborn -pero trata de mantener la calma, no podemos dejar que Tsuna se dé cuenta de que estamos investigándola, de ahora en adelante tendremos que tener mucho cuidado con lo que hablamos y hacemos, por lo menos mientras Tsuna este cerca y mientras sepamos que sucedió con él-

-¿Que le diremos a Kyoko-san?- pregunto I-pin acercándose a Reborn -No ha dejado de preguntar por Ryohei-san-

-No podemos decirle que está en prisión, tampoco debemos dejar que sepa que fue Tsuna quien lo ordeno- se quedo pensando por un momento -creo que lo mejor será que regrese a Japón, ¿donde está?-

-Esta con Bianchi-san-

-No dejen que Kyoko se acerque a Tsuna, no puede saber lo que le sucedió a Ryohei-

-¡Reborn!- entro Bianchi corriendo y mirando a todos lados -¿Donde está Kyoko?-

-¿Acaso no estaba contigo?- pregunto Reborn

-Si, pero escucho que Tsuna había llegado y quiso hablar con él, trate de hacerla desistir y... me descuide solo un momento y cuando me di cuenta había salido de la habitación-

-Pero aquí no ha venido- dijo l-pin

-Estoy segura que la vi venir en esta dirección-

-¿Cree que escucho nuestra conversación?- pregunto l-pin preocupada mirando a Reborn

-Vayan a buscarla- ordeno Reborn -no dejen que se encuentre con Tsuna-

.

* * *

.

-Todo salió sin ningún contratiempo- Yui estaba hablando por teléfono mientras Tsuna estaba sentado en el sofá -¿Quiere que regrese y comience a buscar?-

-_No es necesario que lo hagas, yo mismo me encargare de eso, de ahora en adelante tu misión será que nadie interfiera con nuestros planes en la Festa del Mare, debes mantener controlados a los Vongola, mañana iré, así que ten la lista de todos los invitados, quiero saber en donde se sentaran y con quienes irán y lo más importante, quiero saber todo acerca de los protocolos de seguridad de cada una de las familias-_

_-_Entendido- termino su llamada y se dirigió hacia Tsuna -el señor Siriani llegara mañana, necesitamos reunir toda la información que nos pidió y...-

-¿Es verdad lo que están diciendo?- pregunto Kyoko entrando rápidamente y sin avisar

-No te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar- respondió Tsuna sin mirarla

-Dime la verdad Tsu-kun...- se acerco a él -... ¿Que paso con Oni-san?-

-Está en prisión- respondió secamente, luego se levanto y se dirigió hacia la ventana dándole la espalda

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Porque?!- lo miro incrédula

-Por traidor- en ese momento Yui salió de la habitación dejándolos solos

-¿Que te sucedió?- no pudo seguir conteniendo sus lagrimas -¿porque estas actuando así?, ¿como puedes decir eso de Oni-san tan fríamente?-

-Porque es la verdad- se giro hacia ella -como crees que me siento al ser traicionado por mi propia familia- su mirada era tan fría como sus palabras -Ryohei esta donde merece estar-

-Tsu-kun...- intento abrazarlo pero él la rechazo de inmediato

-Que pretendes ¿darme lastima para que lo libere?-

-¿Porque dices eso? yo solo quería...-

-Sera mejor que te vayas, no importa lo que digas ni lo que hagas, no cambiare de opinión...- la miro con desprecio -...después de todo eres la hermana de un traidor, tarde o temprano tu también terminaras traicionándome-

-¡Como puedes decir esas cosas tan horribles!- apretó sus manos contra su pecho con fuerza -¡yo sería incapaz de traicionarte, y estoy segura de que Oni-san tampoco sería capaz de hacerlo, debió haber sido un error, estoy segura de eso!-

-Si no me crees, porque no vas y le preguntas a tu querida amiga Haru, ella vio cuando Ryohei me ataco...- hizo una pausa y sonrió -...después de todo estábamos juntos-

La imagen de Tsuna y Haru besándose regreso a su mente, sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, como era posible que fuera tan cruel de decir esas palabras frente a ella sin ningún remordimiento, no era ella quien lo había traicionado, era él, el que la había traicionado, Kyoko no pudo soportar sus duras palabras ni la frialdad con la que las decía, se quedo mirándolo fijamente sin poder reconocer a su querido Tsu-kun, no era el mismo hombre dulce y amable del que se había enamorado.

-¿Porque me miras así?- se acerco a ella, limpio las lagrimas que caían por su mejilla, luego la tomo del mentón y levanto su rostro para mirarla a los ojos -si quieres que libere a Oni-san...- se acerco y le susurro al oído -...solo tendrías que pasar una noche conmigo- luego la beso

No pudo creer que Tsuna hubiera sido capaz de decir lo que dijo, Kyoko se alejo y lo abofeteo tan fuerte como pudo

-Yo no soy esa clase de mujer- bruscamente comenzó a limpiar sus labios mientras sus lagrimas continuaban cayendo

-¿Entonces vas a dejar que Oni-san se pudra en una celda?- pregunto haciéndose el sorprendido -¿acaso no crees que es un pequeño precio por la libertad de tu hermano?- sonrió -si cambias de opinión ya sabes dónde encontrarme- se giro dándole la espalda

Por un momento Kyoko quedo paralizada, todo lo que estaba sucediendo era tan irreal para ella que no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar, Tsuna ahora era un completo extraño, y ella se sintió como una extraña, se sintió sola, ya no quería seguir mas en aquella casa, todo lo que ella quería había desaparecido en un instante, su mejor amiga, su hermano y el hombre que amaba, ya no tenía ninguna razón para quedarse allí, salió corriendo de esa fría habitación, y en uno de los pasillos se encontró con Bianchi.

-¡Kyoko!- se detuvo al ver que corría hacia ella

-¡Quiero irme de aquí!- sonaba desesperada a pesar de lo tembloroso de su voz -¡Quiero irme de aquí!- repitió mientras continuaba llorando

-¿Que te sucedió?- Bianchi la miro más detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que Kyoko estaba temblando, se acerco hacia ella y la abrazo -... ¿Te encontraste con Tsuna?- se atrevió a preguntar

-¡No quiero volver a escuchar ese nombre!- grito con amargura -¡No quiero volver a saber nada de él!-

Kyoko continuo llorando, Bianchi la guio de vuelta a su habitación y en el camino se encontraron con Reborn e l-pin, luego Bianchi les conto que Kyoko venía de hablar con Tsuna, pero no sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos, cuando llegaron, esperaron un momento a que se calmara un poco para que les pudiera contar lo que había sucedido.

-¿Que te hizo Tsuna?- pregunto Reborn y por el tono de su voz se escuchaba que estaba molesto

-...No quiero hablar de eso- sus ojos estaban hinchados pero las lagrimas continuaban saliendo -solo quiero que Oni-san regrese y nos podamos ir de aquí-

-Creo que ya debes saberlo pero...- Reborn oculto sus ojos bajo su sombrero -...Ryohei está en prisión-

-¡¿Que sucedió?!- pregunto mirándolos a todos, no solo con angustia sino con decepción al darse cuenta de que era la única que no sabía lo que estaba pasando y de que se lo hubieran ocultado -¡¿Porque Tsu-kun haría algo como esto?! ¡¿Porque dijo que Oni-san era un traidor?!-

-Eso fue porque Ryohei ataco a Tsuna- dijo Bianchi -Tuvieron una fuerte pelea y...-

-¿Todo esto sucedió por lo que le conté a Oni-san?- la interrumpió

-Ryohei estaba muy alterado cuando salió de aquí- continuo -no pensó en lo que hacía y Tsuna tampoco, pero no te preocupes Kyoko, haremos todo lo posible por liberarlo de prisión- abrazo a kyoko y miro a Reborn sin saber que mas decir

-Sera mejor que regreses a Japón- dijo Reborn -no es conveniente que sigas aquí-

-No me iré sin Oni-san- dijo alejándose de Bianchi -No puedo irme sin saber que está bien-

-Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que te quedes- se acerco a ella -pero no te preocupes no regresaras sola, Fuuta, lambo, l-pin y Bianchi regresaran contigo y te informaran de cualquier cosa que suceda con Ryohei-

-Pero...-

-Reborn-san tiene razón- l-pin también se acerco a ella con una sonrisa -nosotros estaremos contigo y no te preocupes por Ryohei-san, estoy segura de que muy pronto lo liberaran y cuando lo haga el también regresara a Japón-

-...Está bien- dijo resignada

Bianchi e l-pin se quedaron con Kyoko ayudándola a alistar las pocas cosas que tenia para irse, Reborn salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás

-Fuuta, Lambo, regresaran hoy mismo a Japón junto con Bianchi e l-pin, ustedes se encargaran de la seguridad de Kyoko- ordeno apenas entro

-¿Que sucedió?- pregunto Fuuta acercándose a Reborn

-Kyoko no nos quiso decir, pero parece que Tsuna hizo o dijo algo que la altero bastante, ya no es seguro para ella continuar aquí, vayan de inmediato y preparen todo para el viaje, entre más rápido se vayan mejor-

-Está bien- Fuuta y Lambo salieron

-¿Que cree que paso?- pregunto Gokudera -¿Que cree que hizo el Decimo?-

-No sé, pero Tsuna ya se está pasando de la raya- su rostro se torno serio -si continua así... me veré en la obligación de hacer algo al respecto-

Todos quedaron en silencio ante las palabras de Reborn, se veía muy molesto, y como el arcobaleno más fuerte sabían que sus palabras no se podían tomar a la ligera.

-Sera mejor que te calmes- dijo Colonello rompiendo el silencio -no creo que sea necesario llegar a esos extremos, Kora-

-Colonello tiene razón- dijo Lal Mirch sabiendo que no sería bueno ver a Reborn enojado -es mejor no actuar a la ligera, mientras ustedes se encargan de averiguar que sucedió con Sawada, nosotros continuaremos investigando a los Tomaso-

Ellos también salieron de la habitación, dejando solos a Reborn con Gokudera, Yamamoto, Dino, Squalo y Belphegor.

-Entonces nosotros nos encargaremos de buscar al bastardo de Fran- dijo Squalo

-Antes de que se vayan, quisiera preguntarles sobre el- hablo Reborn un poco más calmado -¿No notaron nada sospechoso? ¿Ningún comportamiento extraño en él?-

-No- respondió Belphegor -fue el mismo idiota de siempre-

-Quiero que le digan a Xanxus lo que está ocurriendo y que necesitamos de su ayuda, que cumpla momentáneamente las instrucciones que Tsuna tenga para Varia-

-Shishishi, será difícil que el Jefe lo acepte tranquilamente- después ellos también salieron

-¿Que debemos hacer nosotros?- pregunto Yamamoto

-Estén alerta ante cualquier movimiento extraño que haga Tsuna, Gokudera, dile a Haru que quiero hablar con ella-

-¿Porque?- lo miro extrañado

-Necesito saber algo, tú también debes venir, ya es momento de que sepamos que está sucediendo-

Gokudera salió y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Haru, además de decirle que Reborn quería hablar con ellos, también debía advertirle que Yui estaba allí, no quería que se encontraran, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría Haru al verla, cuando abrió la puerta y Haru lo vio entrar corrió hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza

-Que bueno que regresaste- dijo sin soltarlo -creí que había sucedido algo, ¿Porque tardaste tanto? ¿Que dijo Tsuna-san?- lo miro preocupada

-No te preocupes, no paso nada grave...- también la abrazo -...pero Sasagawa regresara a Japón hoy mismo-

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Kyoko-chan se va?!- lo soltó y corrió hacia la puerta -¡Tengo que hablar con ella! ¡No puedo dejar que se vaya sin decirle lo que realmente paso entre Tsuna-san y yo!-

-¡Espera!- alcanzo a detenerla

-¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que hablar con Kyoko-chan!- volvió a soltarse y salió rápidamente

-¡Haru!-

La llamo pero no se detuvo, no le dio la oportunidad de decirle lo de Yui. Haru continuo corriendo tan rápido como pudo, quería aclarar este malentendido antes de que se fuera, quería arreglar las cosas con su mejor amiga, quería decirle que ella no sería capaz de lastimarla de esa manera, pero se detuvo al ver que Bianchi e l-pin salían de la habitación de Kyoko, aunque no había sido su culpa, sentía vergüenza por lo que había pasado y se oculto para que no la vieran, cuando vio que ya no estaban se acerco a la habitación y con cuidado abrió la puerta esperando que no hubiera nadie más con Kyoko.

-¿Es verdad que te vas?- pregunto desde la puerta

Kyoko se giro rápidamente al escuchar su voz y Haru se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba y al ver su rostro pudo notar que había estado llorando

-¡Vete!- grito girando su rostro para que no la viera -¡No quiero hablar contigo!-

-...Kyoko-chan...- comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella -...no puedo dejar que te vayas, no sin antes decirte lo que paso realmente-

-Que vas a decirme- hablo sin mirarla -¿Que después de que los descubrí siguieron juntos como si nada?-

-No, eso no es verdad- se detuvo al escuchar la tristeza con la que hablaba -Tsuna-san y yo no...-

-¡Cállate!- de nuevo comenzó a llorar -no quiero escuchar nada, si quieren estar juntos pueden hacerlo ya no es mi problema, ya no quiero saber nada mas de él así que no te preocupes, ya no seré un estorbo para ustedes-

-Eso no es verdad- repitió esperando que le creyera -entre Tsuna-san y yo no hay nada, no sé porque hizo lo que hizo, pero a mí no me interesa...-

-No sigas negándolo- la interrumpió mientras trataba de contener la lagrimas -él dijo que ustedes estaban juntos cuando Oni-san regreso, así que no digas que no te interesa-

-Kyoko-chan, eso es mentira- comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero dudaba a cada paso que daba -Yo no estaba con Tsuna-san...yo estaba con...yo estaba con Gokudera-san, a mi no me interesa Tsuna-san porque...porque yo estoy enamorada de Gokudera-san, el y yo estamos juntos-

-Si vas a mentirme en mi cara...- tomo la maleta que tenia lista y se acerco hacia Haru -...por lo menos inventa una historia más creíble- siguió caminando para salir de la habitación

-¡Kyoko-chan!- la detuvo tomándola del brazo -es verdad, y es mentira lo que dijo Tsuna-san, por favor tienes que creerme, yo sería incapaz de hacerte esto, tu eres mi mejor amiga-

-Suéltame, tú y yo ya no somos amigas-

-No, no te soltare hasta que me creas- tomo su brazo con ambas manos

-¡Que me sueltes!- soltó su maleta y la abofeteo haciendo que la soltara -¡No quiero volverte a ver nunca más en mi vida!- recogió su maleta y salió corriendo de la habitación

Haru se quedo de pie, coloco su mano en su mejilla y por más que trato de no llorar no pudo contenerse, le dolió que Kyoko no le hubiera creído, y le dolió las mentiras de Tsuna, en ese momento llego Gokudera y al verla llorando se acerco a abrazarla, al estar en sus brazos Haru lloro con más fuerza, como si en ese momento hubiera soltado todo el llanto que había estado conteniendo.

-No te preocupes- dijo besando su frente -te prometo que hare lo que sea para que sepan que no fue tu culpa- en ese momento se sintió impotente al no poder hacer nada para hacerla sentir mejor -Reborn-san quiere hablar contigo-

-¿Porque? ¿El también cree que fue mi culpa?-

-No, el sabe muy bien sobre el extraño comportamiento del Decimo, esta es tu oportunidad para decirle lo que realmente paso, estoy seguro de que el te creerá y ayudara para aclarar la situación-

Después salieron para reunirse con Reborn, pero cuando llegaron, Bianchi también estaba allí.

-Bianchi, ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto deteniéndose

-Yo también necesito saber que fue lo que paso- miro a Haru -pero quiero que sea Haru quien lo diga-

-Bianchi-san, no fue mi culpa, aunque yo no sabía que Kyoko-chan y Tsuna-san estaban juntos, yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así-

-Porque no nos cuentas lo que sucedió desde el principio-

Dijo Reborn señalándole la silla para que se sentara, Gokudera se quedo de pie y antes de que Haru comenzara a hablar, miro a Gokudera quien asintió para que les contara todo.

-...Cuando llegamos, Gokudera-san me dijo que Tsuna-san se estaba comportando de manera extraña, al principio no le creí, por eso decidí ir a hablar con él, cuando llegue a su oficina, no estaba solo, ese hombre, Aldo Siriani estaba con él, me sorprendí al verlo porque había dicho que regresaría en dos días, así que no esperaba verlo allí, pero igual comencé a hablar con Tsuna-san y allí me di cuenta de que Gokudera-san tenía razón, si estaba extraño, después de un momento ese hombre nos dejo solos y fue cuando Tsuna-san trato de besarme, trate de detenerlo pero...- se detuvo y agacho la cabeza, no quería que Gokudera siguiera escuchando

-¿Pero que?- pregunto Reborn

-...pero Tsuna-san me tomo a la fuerza y me beso, trate de soltarme pero él era muy fuerte y no pude, luego caímos sobre el sofá y Tsuna-san continuaba sin importarle que me estuviera resistiendo...- Gokudera no pudo evitar apretar con fuerza sus manos al escuchar lo que hizo Tsuna -... en ese momento entraron Kyoko-chan y Bianchi-san... si no hubieran llegado... no sé lo que hubiera sucedido-

-Aparte de lo que hizo Tsuna, ¿No notaste nada extraño en Aldo Siriani? ¿O algo que hubiera dicho él o Tsuna?-

Haru quedo en silencio por un momento recordando todo lo que había sucedido ese día

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, Tsuna-san me estaba buscando, dijo que quería hablar conmigo- de nuevo quedo en silencio repasando lo que recordaba -también recuerdo que ese hombre antes de salir le dijo algo a Tsuna-san-

-¿Que le dijo?-

-No sé, no pude escucharlo-

-¿Estas segura de que Tsuna dijo que quería hablar contigo?- pregunto Bianchi

-Si, Rinaldo-san me estaba buscando y él fue quien me dijo que Tsuna-san quería hablar conmigo, ¿Porque?-

-Porque la razón por la que regresamos ese día fue porque Tsuna llamo a kyoko y le pidió que regresara, también le dijo que necesitaba hablar con ella-

-¿Eso significa que el Decimo planeo todo esto?- pregunto Gokudera sin poder creerlo -Sabia que si Ryohei se enteraba reaccionaria de esta manera, así tendría una excusa para arrestarlo-

-¿Pero que ganaría con esto?- pregunto Bianchi sin entender lo que su hermano quería decir

-¿No es obvio?- miro a Reborn

-Yui-

-Exacto, necesitaban poder infiltrar a alguien entre los Vongola sin levantar sospechas-

-¿Pero porque harían eso?, porque no simplemente decían que esa mujer era un nuevo miembro de los Vongola y ya, no había necesidad de que lo arrestaran- continuo preguntando

-Bianchi tiene razón- dijo Reborn también sin entender -todo esto que ha sucedido fue completamente innecesario, Tsuna como cabeza de los Vongola podría admitir nuevos miembros y no sería nada extraño... parece que hay algo mas detrás de todo esto, algo de lo que no nos hemos dado cuenta-

-Tal vez tenga que ver con esa Venganza de la que hablo ese hombre, Dante Siriani, él y Aldo planearon todo esto- dijo Gokudera

-Puede ser, pero lo que aun no logro entender es porque tomarse la molestia de planear todo, porque no atacarnos de frente... parece como si estuvieran jugando con nosotros-

.

* * *

.

-¡Esta vez el clima esta implacable!- dijo caminando con dificultad

A pesar de la fuerte tormenta que había en ese momento, a lo lejos se alcanzaba a divisar las grandes puertas de Vendicare. Debido a la fuerte tormenta el motor del vehículo en el que viajaban se averió, así que tuvieron que continuar a pie. Cuando llegaron, las puertas se abrieron como si los estuvieran esperando, pero no había nadie a otro lado.

-¿Que significa esto?- pregunto extrañado -¿Entramos?- lo miro esperando su respuesta

Sin decir nada entro y comenzó a caminar por aquellos fríos y oscuros pasillos hasta que llegaron a donde guardaban los registros de todos los prisioneros, todo estaba sospechosamente solo y en silencio, por eso antes de entrar, activo una de sus cajas arma que les avisaría si alguien se acercaba, como ya sabía dónde estaban los archivos se dirigió hacia ellos sin demora, esta vez los reviso más a fondo.

-¿Quiere que busque sobre Mukuro?-

El solo escuchar ese nombre lo ponía de mal genio, pero también habían venido a buscar información sobre el

-Hazlo- le ordeno para poder seguir buscando mas sobre los Aprile

-_Kufufufu-_

Rápidamente levanto su cabeza mirando a todos lados

-¿Sucede algo Kyo-san?- pregunto al ver que buscaba algo

-¿Escuchaste eso?-

-No, todo ha estado en silencio- le pareció que se estaba comportando extraño

Por un momento quedo pendiente por si volvía a escucharlo, pero al no pasar nada, volvió a concentrarse en los documentos que tenia sobre la mesa

-_Kufufufu-_

De nuevo dirigió su mirada a todos lados, sabía muy bien de quien se trataba esa risa, lo cual hizo que empezara a molestarse, pero si podía escucharlo.

-¿_Eso significa que aun está en prisión?- _ pensó

-_No encontraras nada aquí - _miro a Kusakabe y se dio cuenta de que él no había escuchado nada -_no encontraras nada en esos documentos, si de verdad quieres saber sobre la familia Aprile... Hibari Kyoya... tendrás que ir con los Tomaso- _

-¿Porque debería confiar en lo que dices?- pregunto llamando la atención de Kusakabe

-¿Que dijo Kyo-san?- lo miro confundido

-No te metas, no estoy hablando contigo- lo regaño -Contesta-

-_Sera mejor que salgas de aquí de inmediato- _

-¿Que dijiste?- le estaba costando escucharlo

-_Ya se dieron cuenta- _ su voz se hacía más débil -_no podre detenerlos por más tiempo-_

En ese momento la trampa que había colocado comenzó a sonar, rápidamente dejaron todo y se dirigieron a la salida, tenía que llegar afuera ya que no podría pelear en ese espacio tan reducido. A lo lejos se escuchaban varios pasos que se iban acercando más rápido de lo que quisieran, el sonido de unas cadenas arrastrándose en el piso se escuchaban peligrosamente cerca, cuando iban llegando a la entrada, las puertas se abrieron solas, la tormenta aun continuaba lo que los ayudo a ocultarse, pero las cadenas de Vindice lograban encontrarlos fácilmente, Hibari saco sus tonfas tratando de detenerlas pero eran demasiado fuertes y el clima no estaba ayudando ya que sus pies quedaban enterrados en la nieve y la tormenta disminuía la visibilidad, de inmediato activo su caja Vongola liberando a Roll, multiplicándolo para poder desviar las cadenas y así escapar, cuando creyó que por fin había logrado desviar sus ataques, una de las cadenas logro escabullirse agarrándolo de una de sus piernas, rápidamente golpeo la cadena intentando romperla pero en ese momento otras cadenas rodearon sus brazos deteniéndolo, mientras Hibari intentaba soltarse vio algo que llamo su atención, a lo lejos, detrás de los Vindice pudo divisar una silueta, parecía como si se tratara de una mujer, pero antes de que pudiera ver de quien se trataba, mas cadenas rodearon su cuerpo.

-¡Kyo-san!- grito Kusakabe al ver que lo habían atrapado

_Continuara _


	20. Chapter 20

Hola, por fin un nuevo capitulo, perdon por la demora, la falta de inspiracion haciendo de las suyas, aunque confieso que si lo descuide por mi otro fic "una nueva vida" (mañana subo el otro capitulo XD) tanto que tuve que volver a leerlo para poder seguir con el hilo jaja, muchas gracias por seguir leyendolo y por sus lindos reviews, tratare de estar mas pendiente y no descuidarlo tanto Xp, saludos

_Capitulo__20_

.

-¿¡Que sucedió aquí!?-

Fue lo primero que dijo al ver como la entrada de la mansión Vongola estaba destruida, entro corriendo y vio que no había nadie.

-¡Haru! ¡Haru!-

Comenzó a llamarla, pero nadie respondía, comenzó a recorrer toda la mansión llamando a Haru y mientras más se daba cuenta de que no la encontraría por ningún lado se comenzó a asustar, regreso a la entrada y vio unas manchas en el piso, se arrodillo y espero que no fuera lo que estaba pensando, pero su miedo se intensifico al ver que se trataba de sangre.

-¡Maldición!- grito poniéndose de pie -¡Por eso le dije que no viniera!-

Se quedo allí, de pie, sin saber qué hacer ni a donde ir, pensando lo peor e imaginando que tal vez Haru podría estar herida, pero en ese momento recordó la Festa del Mare, sin perder más tiempo salió hacia La Spezia, tal vez podría encontrarla allí.

**. **

**.**

-¿Como te sientes?-

-Bien, siento que me quite un peso de encima al poder explicar lo que paso- suspiro -¿Que crees que sucederá ahora?-

-No se- beso su frente -pero quería hablarte sobre eso-

-¿Sobre que?-

-...Yui está aquí- Haru no dijo nada -ella remplazo a Ryohei como guardián del sol, aun no sé lo que está tramando, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo descubra y... no quiero que te encuentres con ella-

-¿Porque?-

-Porque ella es peligrosa y no quiero que estés cerca de ella-

-¿Ella lo sabía?-

-¿Que?-

-¿Ella sabia donde estaba?, ¿donde lo tenían encerrado?, ella fue quien dio la orden de...-

-No lo sé- la interrumpió -ella solo me dio su ubicación-

-Dime la verdad- lo miro a los ojos

-Esa es la verdad- sostuvo su mirada pero después de un momento Haru volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre su pecho -Por eso...- continuo -...por eso quiero que te vayas-

-No-

-Si te quedas aquí será peligroso, viste lo que sucedió con Ryohei, lo que me paso a mi... lo que le paso al Decimo, ya sabemos de lo que son capaces, por eso regresa a Japón, a Namimori, allá estarás más segura, le diré a Bianchi que...-

-¡No!- grito alejándose de Gokudera -¡Porque todos piensan que la mejor solución es deshacerse de mí!-

-No lo dije por deshacerme de ti, lo dije porque no quiero que nada malo te suceda-

-No me importa lo que digas- se levanto de la cama y se comenzó a vestir -no me iré de aquí, tu eres lo único que tengo, en Namimori no tengo nada-

-Haru...-

-No me sigas, quiero estar sola-

Salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, aquella casa se sentía extraña, ya no se sentía como antes, recordó cuando tomaron sus primeras vacaciones en La Spezia, fue poco después de que llegaran de Japón, todos juntos, ella y Kyoko jugando en la arena mientras los chicos se divertían en el mar, esa semana se divirtieron como nunca, Haru solo quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, quería que sus amigos volvieran a estar juntos.

-Hola, Haru-chan-

-... Yui- se giro cuando escucho su voz

-Me da mucho gusto volver a verte- camino hacia ella -espero que estés feliz de estar otra vez con tu querido Tsuna-san, me entere de que te dio un apasionado beso, no sabes qué envidia me das- suspiro -ser correspondida por el hombre que amas-

-¡El no es Tsuna-san!- Haru no sabía si lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era miedo o rabia

-Pero que dices- se detuvo frente a ella -si sigue siendo el mismo Tsuna-san de siempre, aunque...- sonrió -... ¿no crees que ahora es mucho mejor?-

-¡No!, Tsuna-san jamás le haría daño a su propia familia-

-Eso no es cierto, solo se está deshaciendo de lo que no le sirve, además deberías estar feliz, sin esa chica Kyoko, tu querido Tsuna-san será solo tuyo- Haru no podía soportar seguir escuchándola y decidió irse -Espera- la detuvo -sabes, había querido agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí en Japón, pero como tuve que salir tan rápido no había podido hacerlo, así que gracias, sin ti me hubiera sido imposible recuperar el disco tan rápido-

-Tu... tu lo sabías, sabias donde estaba mi papa- apretó sus manos con fuerza -fuiste tú quien les dio la orden para que...- se detuvo

-No, no fui yo, fue mi jefe pero...- continuaba sonriendo -... fui yo quien los llamo para que lo hicie...-

No supo de donde, pero Haru saco todas las fuerzas que tenia y toda la rabia que tenia contenida en ese momento para borrar esa sonrisa en el rostro de Yui con un fuerte puño, se sorprendió al ver que pudo tumbarla, pero también se sorprendió por el fuerte dolor que estaba sintiendo en su mano, la miro y estaba roja, jamás imagino que podría dar un golpe como ese.

-Quiero decirte algo - dijo mientras sostenía su mano adolorida contra su pecho -te aseguro que pagaras por lo que hiciste, ni tu ni los que trabajan contigo se saldrán con la suya, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, Reborn-chan y los demás no dejaran que ustedes ganen- el dolor en su mano la estaba matando

-Jajá- Yui comenzó a reír, se levanto y limpio la sangre de su boca -Veo que confías mucho en Gokudera, pero no deberías hacerlo, ¿Sabes porque?- Haru no respondió -Porque aun cuando le di la ubicación de tu padre, el prefirió ir tras el disco-

-Eso es mentira-

-Claro que no, si quieres puedes ir a preguntarle, fui yo quien lo convenció para que fueran por él, Gokudera no tenía ninguna intención de buscarlo, para él estaba primero el disco que la vida de tu padre- Haru no supo que decir -Sabes que tengo razón, por eso no dices nada, mejor ve a que curen tu mano parece que te la fracturaste- se despidió de Haru sonriendo

Haru sabía que no debía confiar en Yui, pero recordó como Gokudera había comenzado a culparse por la muerte de su padre y dudo, su mano le estaba doliendo bastante y no podía aguantar más el dolor así que regreso a su habitación, pero Gokudera ya no estaba, su mano estaba hinchada y ya no podía mover sus dedos, volvió a salir para buscarlo.

-Gokudera-san-

-Haru- estaba en el jardín fumando, pero boto el cigarrillo cuando la vio

-¡Gokudera-san!- se aferro a él con fuerza tratando de olvidar las palabras de Yui, pero el dolor de su mano hizo que lo soltara

-¿Que te paso?- pregunto cuando vio su mano hinchada

-Creo que esta fracturada- las lagrimas comenzaron a salir y volvió a llevarla contra su pecho

-¿Fracturada? ¿Porque? ¿Que hiciste?-

-Golpee a Yui-

-¿Que hiciste que?-

-Le di un puño en la cara- aunque las lagrimas seguían saliendo pudo sonreír

-Haru...- la abrazo, no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de ella -déjame ver- tomo su mano con cuidado para revisarla -creo que te fracturaste dos dedos, ¿pero porque lo hiciste? ¿Porque la golpeaste?-

-Porque me dijo que ella llamo a los hombres que tenían a mi papa, para que...- no podía terminar la frase

-Vamos- dijo abrazándola -no podemos dejar tu mano así-

Iban a entrar pero un ruido llamo su atención, se giraron para ver que era, pero no había nada, comenzaron a caminar de nuevo y volvieron a escuchar el ruido, esta vez Gokudera fue a ver de que se trataba, pero cuando se iba acercando un hombre cayo saliendo de los arbustos, Gokudera se acerco y vio que estaba herido pero aun respiraba.

-A...yu...da- dijo casi sin fuerzas

-¡Haru, Yamamoto y Reborn-san están en la biblioteca ve a traerlos!- le dijo mientras trataba de levantar al hombre

-¿Quien eres? ¿Quien te hizo esto?-

-El... jefe- tosió y sangre salió de su boca -Al...alguien...esta... alguien le hizo...algo a... a nuestro jefe-

-¿Eres de la mafia?- el hombre asintió -¿De que familia eres?-

-La...Lamore...tti- luego se desmayo

En ese momento llego Yamamoto y entre los dos levantaron al hombre para llevarlo adentro, entraron a una de las habitaciones y lo pusieron sobre la cama, lo revisaron y se dieron cuenta de que sus heridas eran graves, si no lo trataban a tiempo moriría.

-¿Donde diablos esta Shamal?-

-Esta fuera del país- dijo Reborn -Yamamoto, llámalo y dile que necesitamos que venga de inmediato-

-Esta bien-

-No creo que aguante hasta que llegue, esta muy mal-

-¿Sabes quien es?-

-Si, alcanzo a decirme que es de la familia Lamoretti, también me dijo que algo le había pasado a su jefe-

-¿Te dijo que le pasó?-

-No, después de eso se desmayo, ¿que cree que haya sucedido?-

-Traje el botiquín- dijo Haru entregándoselo a Gokudera

-Esta muy mal- dijo después de revisarlo, tenía varios golpes y cortadas, uno de sus ojos estaba completamente cerrado por la hinchazón y tenía una cortada profunda en la cabeza, además de una herida de bala en su brazo, hombro y su pierna -no podre sacarle las balas pero por lo menos tratare de cerrar sus heridas más graves-

Saco el sistema C.A.I para utilizar su caja, pero no era suficiente, aun no tenía la fuerza suficiente para curar todas esas heridas, cuando Yamamoto regreso, ayudo a curarlo, por lo menos mantenerlo vivo hasta que llegara Shamal.

-Logramos controlar el sangrado- dijo Yamamoto limpiándose las manos -solo esperemos que aguante-

-Nadie aparate de nosotros debe saber que esta aquí- advirtió Reborn -debemos mantenerlo en secreto-

-¿Que dijo Shamal? ¿Cuando regresara?- pregunto Gokudera

-Dijo que trataría de llegar mañana en la mañana-

-Tsk, para cuando llegue ya estará muerto-

-Haru, ¿podrías cuidarlo por un momento?- pregunto Reborn

-Claro que si-

-Si llega a despertar avísanos de inmediato, ahora salgamos de aquí- se sentó en el hombro de Yamamoto -Aldo Siriani esta aquí y sospecharan de nosotros si ven que no estamos por ningún lado-

-En un momento los alcanzo- Yamamoto y Reborn salieron cerrando la puerta -dame tu mano- Haru se acerco y la levanto para que el pudiera verla -iré a traer un poco de hielo- cuando regreso, lo coloco sobre su mano -tendremos que esperar a que Shamal la revise, si de verdad tienes una fractura no puedo hacer nada-

-No te preocupes, creo que ya me esta pasando un poco el dolor, cuando fui a traer el botiquín tome una pastilla para el dolor y creo que el hielo también me ayudara-

-Sostenlo hasta que la hinchazón baje un poco- dijo entregándole la bolsa -tengo que irme pero regresare en un momento, ¿Estarás bien?-

-Si-

Gokudera se acerco, puso su mano en su mejilla y la beso

-Te amo- luego salió

Haru no podía creer las palabras de Yui, no dejaría que ella la siguiera engañando, no dudaría de Gokudera, ella lo amaba y eso era suficiente.

.

.

-¿Me tienes la información?- le pregunto a Yui

-Aquí esta- le entrego un CD

-¿Y a ti que te pasó?-

-Nada- coloco su mano donde Haru la había golpeado -solo me encontré con una vieja amiga-

-Parece que ese encuentro fue doloroso- dijo sin dejar de ver su labio hinchado

-Pero estoy segura de que a ella le dolió mas- sonrió pero el dolor hizo que dejara de hacerlo

-¿Que mas era lo que me querías decir?-

-Me acaban de informar que las unidades Moscas ya están listas y funcionando-

-Muy bien- guardo el CD en la maleta que traía -Estas listo para tu papel de anfitrión "Decimo Vongola"-

-Por supuesto- dijo Tsuna -pero creo que necesito descansar mas, desde esa pelea con Sasagawa Ryohei, me ha estado costando trabajo controlarlo-

-Entonces descansa todo lo que puedas, necesito que estés bien, aun falta que les des las otras instrucciones a los Vongola y los Varia-

-¿Cuando quieres que lo haga?-

-Pasado mañana, estoy seguro que ya deben estar enterados de tu última orden así que sería bueno hacerlo ese mismo día, Yui, encárgate de avisarles y si es posible que todos los miembros de Varia estén presentes-

-Si señor-

-Es una lástima que no pueda estar aquí, pero estoy seguro que las cosas saldrán como lo tenemos previsto-

-¿Los Vindice también estarán aquí?- pregunto Tsuna

-Por supuesto- sonrió -me pregunto cuántos caerán ese día-

-Entonces me retiro-

Sin decir nada más, Tsuna saco de un pequeño maletín una jeringa inyectando su contenido en su brazo, para después perder la conciencia.

-Buenas noches- dijo Aldo -¿Cuanto dura el efecto de la droga?-

-Doce horas, pero me dijo que le aplicara otra cuando se cumpliera el tiempo, ha estado muy débil desde esa pelea- dijo Yui mientras lo acomodaba en la cama para hacer parecer que dormía

-Es cierto, Sasagawa Ryohei era un idiota- miro a Tsuna -pero un idiota muy fuerte- se levanto de la silla y se acerco a la cama -supiste rodearte de hombres fuertes, pero ya tenemos a cuatro de tus guardianes y muy pronto recuperare todo lo que me pertenece- se dirigió a la salida -te dejo a cargo, no dejes que nadie se acerque aquí, regresare a la mansión Vongola-

.

.

Cuando Gokudera regreso, encontró a Haru dormida en el sillón y el hombre aun se encontraba inconsciente, con cuidado se sentó al lado de Haru, la rodeo con su brazo y apoyo su cabeza contra su pecho, reviso su mano y la hinchazón había bajado un poco, pero estaba morada.

-¿Que ha pasado?- pregunto Haru sin abrir los ojos

-Nada, solo teníamos que estar alerta mientras ese bastardo de Siriani se encontraba aquí, pero ya se fue y Yui aun sigue encerrada con el Decimo, tiene hombres vigilando la puerta de su habitación así que tampoco podemos acercarnos-

-¿Y donde están los demás?-

-Reborn-san logro encontrar un lugar seguro para reunirnos, en este momento esta allí con Dino, Basil y los demás miembros de CEDEF, parece que encontraron nueva información sobre los Tomaso, aunque todavía están esperando a que Hibari regrese para ver que logro conseguir en Vendicare sobre Mukuro, la familia Aprile y ...-

-Do...donde...estoy- el hombre había despertado

Gokudera y Haru se levantaron y se acercaron

-No te preocupes, estas a salvo, ¿Puedes hablar?-

-Agu... agua-

-Haru, tráele un vaso de agua- Haru salió a traerlo, mientras tanto Gokudera intento averiguar lo que le había pasado -¿Puedes decirme quien te hizo esto? ¿Que le paso a tu jefe?-

-Ya... ya no es mí... jefe... es otra... persona-

-¿Que quieres decir con que es otra persona?-

-Hace... unos días... comenzó a... a comportarse... de manera extraña...- tosió -a... a hacer cosas... extrañas... y... y ayer...su ojo... tenía algo extraño en uno de... en uno de sus ojos...-

-¿Algo extraño en uno de sus ojos?- no entendía lo que estaba pasando

-Tenia un numero... en el-

-¿En cuál de ellos? ¿En el izquierdo o en el derecho?- pregunto aunque ya sabía cuál sería su respuesta

-En... en el derecho-

-Pero que diablos... - primero Tsuna estaba siendo controlado por Mukuro y ahora el Jefe de los Lamoretti -¿El fue quien te hirió?-

-Si... cuando me... me di cuenta de su ojo...- levanto su mano y la llevo a su rostro -no entiendo porque le hicieron esto... estábamos haciendo... todo lo que nos pedían...-

-¿De quienes estas hablando?-

-De los Tomaso... esos malditos nos han... nos han traicionado-

-Aquí esta el agua- Haru se acerco con el vaso y con cuidado le ayudo a beberla -Ya le avise a Yamamoto-san-

-¿Estabas trabajando para los Tomaso? ¡¿Los Lamoretti están trabajando para los Tomaso?!- pregunto sorprendido

-Si... pero así es como me pagaron... trataron de meterme un tiro en la cabeza-

Gokudera no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, habían logrado infiltrarse entre los Vongola desde mucho antes.

-¿Como te llamas?-

-... Carlo-

-¿Y porque viniste aquí? ¿Porque viniste con nosotros si somos tus enemigos?-

-Porque no tenía a quien... mas acudir... ellos me creen muerto... pero estoy dispuesto a... a hacer lo que sea con tal de hacerlos... pagar por lo que le hicieron al jefe-

-Dime todo lo que sepas, todo lo que los Tomaso están planeando hacer, también quiero que me digas quien es Aldo y Dante Siriani y sobre la familia Aprile-

-Gokudera- dijo Yamamoto acercándose a ellos -¿Que te ha dicho?-

-Es miembro de la familia Lamoretti, pero eso no es todo, ellos están trabajando para el bastardo de Longchamp-

-¿Que?-

-Y lo peor de todo es que no sabemos qué otras familias con las que estamos aliados también estén trabajando para el-

-Ahora lo entiendo- dijo Yamamoto -el problema de las comunicaciones, no fue culpa de Irie, fueron los Lamoretti-

De inmediato Gokudera recordó los problemas que tuvo para comunicarse con Tsuna cuando lo llamo desde la estación, fueron ellos.

-Sera mejor que empieces a hablar, dinos que otras familias están con ustedes- no le respondió -Oye, contesta-

-Esta inconsciente- dijo Haru -creo que se desmayo otra vez-

-Parece que sus heridas se abrieron- Yamamoto se acerco para revisarlo -no creo que vaya a aguantar hasta mañana- tomo el botiquin para cambiar las vendas que estaban manchadas de sangre -¿Te dijo algo más?-

-Dijo que su jefe también estaba siendo controlado- se acerco para ayudarle -que vio un numero en su ojo derecho-

-... ¿Mukuro?-

-Creo que esto ya despeja las dudas de que Mukuro este con ellos-

-Tenemos que avisarle a los demás de inmediato- termino de cambiar la ultima venda -tenemos que decirles que Mukuro es nuestro enemigo-

Cuando lograron estabilizarlo, llamaron a Reborn y le contaron lo que el hombre les había dicho.

-¿_Y no ha despertado?-_

-No, estamos haciendo lo posible por mantenerlo con vida- miro como respiraba con dificultad y la gravedad de sus heridas -necesitamos que viva, el tiene información vital que nos puede servir para saber que le hicieron al Decimo y cuáles son sus planes-

-_Por el momento no hay nada que podamos hacer, tendremos que esperar a Shamal y en cuanto a Mukuro...- _ todavía no podía creer que de verdad se hubiera aliado a ellos -..._Hibari será quien nos diga lo que paso con el-_

-¿Que nueva información tienen?-

-_Parece que los Tomaso y ahora que lo sabemos con la ayuda de los Lamoretti, han modificado las unidades Mosca-_

-¿Las modificaron? ¿Que les hicieron?-

_-Les instalaron un dispositivo pero aun no sabemos para que sirve, también descubrimos que enviaran a Irie a Vendicare... Tsuna dio la orden-_

-¿Cuando se lo llevaran?-

-_Pasado mañana-_

-¿Han sabido algo de Fran y los demás?- se sentó

-_Nada, Varia aun no ha encontrado el paradero de Fran y CEDEF tampoco ha logrado localizar a Chrome-_

-Entonces también tendremos que empezar a sospechar de ellos, si los llegamos a encontrar... tendremos que considerarlos nuestro enemigos-

-_Si- _

Por un momento Gokudera espero que dijera que no, pero su afirmación confirmo que ya no podrían confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en los miembros de su propia familia, por ahora en los únicos en los que confiaba eran Reborn y Yamamoto.

-No me gusta estar así- dijo Gokudera cuando termino de hablar con Reborn

-¿De que hablas?-

-Estar de brazos cruzados sin poder hacer nada, y más aun sabiendo quienes son nuestros enemigos-

-Te entiendo- dijo Yamamoto -pero es mejor así, no podemos seguir cayendo en sus provocaciones porque eso es lo que quieren, tener una excusa para encerrarnos en Vendicare-

-¿Y si eso fue lo que les paso a Chrome-chan y los demás?- pregunto Haru -tal vez no los encuentran porque también están en esa prisión-

-No, ellos son amigos de Mukuro, su lealtad es hacia el no a hacia los Vongola-

-Pero Chrome-chan no sería capaz de traicionarnos, ella no haría parte de algo como esto- Yamamoto y Gokudera no respondieron

-Creo que tendremos que tomar turnos para cuidarlo- dijo Yamamoto cambiando de tema -si ven que los tres estamos aquí podrían empezar a sospechar-

-Tienes razón- Gokudera se puso de pie -tu harás el primer turno y después vendré a reemplazarte, iré a acompañar a Haru a su habitación si llega a recobrar la conciencia me llamas de inmediato- luego salieron de la habitación fijándose de que nadie los viera salir de allí

-¿Como esta tu mano?- pregunto cuando llegaron

-Igual, pero ya no me duele tanto-

-Quédate aquí y no vayas a salir, no le abras la puerta a nadie a menos que sea yo o Yamamoto-

-¿No te vas a quedar conmigo?-

-No, tengo que ver cuántos hombres hay vigilando la casa, después de que Aldo se fue llegaron más, además necesito ver si la habitación del Decimo sigue custodiada-

-Ten cuidado- lo abrazo

-No te preocupes- la beso y salió

Cuando Haru se quedo sola, volvió a tomar otra pastilla para el dolor, aunque para no preocupar a Gokudera le había dicho que ya no le dolía, unos minutos pasaron antes de que llamaran a su puerta y como le había dicho Gokudera, primero pregunto quién era antes de abrir.

-Señorita Haru- era una de las empleadas -un hombre pregunto por usted-

-¿Que hombre?- pregunto aun sin abrir la puerta

-Dice que se llama Kazuma, que usted sabe quién es-

-¡Kazu-kun!- dijo antes de abrir la puerta y salir para decirle a la empleada que la llevara hasta donde estaba

-¡Haru, estas bien!- la abrazo cuando llego hasta el -Estaba muy preocupado por ti ¿Que sucedió en la mansión Vongola?- pregunto cuando estuvieron solos

-No podemos hablar aquí- Haru lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta su habitación

-Me asuste mucho cuando llegue y vi lo que había pasado- hablo una vez estuvieron adentro -por eso quería que te quedaras en Japón, te dije que las cosas se pondrían peligrosas- se dio cuenta de la mano de Haru -¿Que te paso? ¿Quien te lastimo?...-

-Nadie me lastimo- dijo interrumpiéndolo -lo que sucedió en la mansión no tiene nada que ver con esto, no te preocupes por mí, pero no debiste haber venido, lo mejor es que te vayas no es seguro que te quedes aquí, no quiero que te involucres mas, estoy segura de que papa no lo hubiera querido-

-¿Y dónde está Gokudera?-

-El está recorriendo la casa para ver cuántos hombres la están vigilando-

-¿Y el disco?-

-No sé, por favor Kazu-kun vete, no quisiera que algo malo te sucediera, Tsuna-san no es el mismo y tengo miedo de él, si te ven aquí podrían hacerte algo-

-Me pides que me vaya pero tu si te quieres quedar ¿Acaso estás loca? si yo corro peligro tu también, todos, Haru por favor entiende, ya te has dado cuenta de lo que son capaces de hacer y lo fuertes que son, tú misma eres consciente de lo peligroso que es permanecer en esta casa, ¿porque insistes en quedarte?-

-Ya te lo dije, no tengo nada en Japón, todo lo que me queda esta aquí y por eso no me iré-

-¡Deja de decir las mismas tonterías!- Haru se asusto cuando levanto la voz -¡Los Tomaso van acabar con los Vongola! ¡Con todos! ¡Con sus miembros, con su familia, con sus aliados con cualquiera que esté de parte de ellos!-

-¿Como sabes eso?-

-¡¿Acaso importa?! ¡Lo que importa es que te tienes que ir de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde! ¡Una guerra está a punto de empezar!-

-... ¿Una guerra?-

-¡Si, esto no es solo un asunto entre los Vongola y los Tomaso, no solo la mafia Italiana está involucrada, esto es más grande de lo que imaginas, este ataque a los Vongola solo es el principio! ¡Si las cosas están peligrosas ahora, después serán peor!-

-No sé que quieres decir, pero si la situación es tan grave deberías decírselo a Gokudera-san-

-No puedo hablar con el de eso-

-¿Porque no? el debería saberlo-

-No voy a seguir hablando contigo sobre esto- se alejo de ella dándole la espalda -Creí que entenderías si te dijera lo grave que son las cosas, pero me equivoque... solo dime una cosa- continuaba de espaldas -... ¿Gokudera es la razón por la que te quieres quedar?-

-Si, yo... Gokudera-san y yo ahora estamos juntos-

-¿Lo amas?-

-Si, lo amo-

-Entiendo- se giro y camino hacia ella abrasándola -perdóname-

-¿Que haces?- pregunto cuando sintió un pinchazo en su brazo -¿Qu...que me hiciste?- comenzó a sentirse mareada, su visión estaba borrosa y sintió que perdía la fuerza en sus piernas

-Perdóname Haru- repitió sosteniéndola para que no cayera -perdóname pero esta era la única forma para salvarte-

.

.

Gokudera había llegado hasta la habitación de Tsuna, los hombres seguían de pie frente a la puerta, la seguridad había aumentado y los hombres habían empezado a revisar una por una las habitaciones que se encontraban vacías, tenía que regresar de inmediato hasta donde estaba Yamamoto para sacar a Carlo de allí y llevarlo a otro lugar, de lo contrario lo encontrarían.

-¿Estas espiando?-

-¿Espiando? ¿Acaso tengo prohibido caminar por la casa o es que ahora ya es propiedad de los Tomaso?-

-No te pongas así, no me gusta verte molesto- se acerco -porque mejor no aprovechamos que hay muchas habitaciones vacías para conocernos mejor, ahora que somos colegas...-

-Si te me acercas mas...- la detuvo apretando su brazo -... terminare lo que Haru empezó- miro su labio hinchado

-Así que ya te lo conto- se soltó del agarre de Gokudera -solo tuvo suerte porque me tomo desprevenida-

-Si no quieres terminar peor no te acerques a ella-

-Jajá, ¿no me digas que estas enamorado de la novia de tu jefe?- Gokudera permaneció en silencio -mas bien eres tu quien no debe acercarse a ella, no quisiera imaginar lo que haría nuestro querido Decimo si se enterara, tal vez suceda lo mismo que con mi predecesor-

-Entonces todo eso fue planeado, solo utilizaron a Haru para poder deshacerse de Ryohei-

-Sin comentarios- se acerco a Gokudera y lo rodeo con sus brazos -no quisiera que te sucediera lo mismo que a él, así que contrólate, no dejes que tus emociones te controlen, pase lo que pase, oigas lo que oigas, no hagas nada-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Solo hazme caso- coloco su mano en su mejilla -también deberías empezar a darte cuenta de que no te conviene seguir con esa ciega lealtad a los Vongola, tu eres un hombre fuerte y muy inteligente, tu sabes que para sobrevivir en este mundo tienes que estar con los mas fuertes, tu talento se está desperdiciando aquí, como te dije antes, únete a nosotros y podrás tener todo lo que quieras y lo que nunca imaginaste que podrías tener-

-¿Como la inmortalidad?- necesitaba saber si era verdad

-Así que después de todo pudiste descifrar la información del disco- lo soltó -eres tan inteligente y por eso es que me gustas tanto- le sonrió -¿no te gustaría eso? ¿Poder vivir para siempre?-

-Sabia que eras estúpida pero no tanto, ¿acaso piensas que esos bastardos de Siriani y Longchamp lo compartirán con basuras como tú?- Yui se puso seria -no te conviene seguir con esa ciega lealtad a los Tomaso, cuando ya no les sirvas te desecharan-

-Ya sé lo que estás haciendo- volvió a sonreír -pero no vas a conseguir que traicione a los Tomaso, aunque no lo creas el señor Longchamp no es como piensas, el quiere que su familia consiga el reconocimiento que se merece y que personas como tú nunca se lo han permitido, pero con la ayuda del señor Siriani los Tomaso podrán estar en la cima-

-Entonces sigue creyendo en esas mentiras, ojala no sea demasiado tarde cuando te des cuenta de la realidad-

Después de decir eso se fue, ya había perdido mucho tiempo hablando con Yui y tenía que regresar cuanto antes a donde estaba Yamamoto, pero primero pasaría por Haru.

_Continuara_


End file.
